Life After High SchoolTen Years later
by Risty and Silver
Summary: A Lord of the Rings/original fanfic. This is entirely AU so don't read if you don't like that sort of stuff. Sequel to Life After High School. *Complete*
1. A New Friend: Kane

Life After High School-Ten Years Later

By Risty Maskell and Silver15

**Disclaimer:** We own our own characters, but Tolkien owns everything else.

**Summary:** Set ten years after 'Life After High School' (Go figure) Jaime and Emma have not seen each other for years, but that is about to change. 

******************************************************************** 

(Kane's POV)

It was really quiet in Hobbiton the day I went there with my dad and my uncle Benny. Neither of them had wanted to come, but they didn't have much choice. It was their job after all. At least they talked mum into letting me come with them. They had left me by the lake and told me to amuse myself for a while, while they went to the tavern to do some business deal. 

I wandered around for a while and then sat down on a tree branch. Hobbiton really was a beautiful place even if it was a bit quiet and there weren't many people around. I couldn't work out why dad hadn't wanted to come here. I put my knees up to my chest and rested my chin on them as I stared out over the lake. Something about it looked very familiar, but I couldn't think what. Suddenly I remembered…

**********

Early one afternoon I walked past the kitchen and heard mummy crying. Wondering what was wrong I went in and found that she was looking through an old book of photographs.

"What's wrong, mummy?" I asked, climbing onto her lap. She smiled sadly and gave me a hug. I could see that she was looking at a photo of a group of young adults standing by a lake. At the front were my mum and a hobbit girl. A tall man with wavy brown hair had his arm around mum's waist. I knew that that man was Boromir South, my real father, and I recognised my mum's friends, Billee and Legolas, who we saw fairly regularly. But I didn't know anyone else.

"That girl" my mum said quietly, pointing to the hobbit girl. "She was my best friend Jamie. I haven't seen her for years now though. We don't talk any more."

"Why not?" I asked innocently, patting her arm in an effort to comfort her.

"Well" she said carefully. "You know I told you about how me and your real dad were going to get married, but then I met Damon and realised that I couldn't go through with it?"

"Yes, I remember."

"Well, Damon came to the hall and told Boromir that he loved me" mum said gently. "It got nasty and there was a big fight. Jaime was holding you and she refused to give you back to me. I grabbed you back in the end, but I could never forgive her for that."

"Why did she do it, mum?"

"She hated Damon" she told me. "Really hated him. She refused to accept him, even though he made me happy. So we had nothing more to do with each other after that. I didn't mean to get upset, it's just that sometimes I remember all the good times we had together."

"I understand mummy" I said, giving her a hug. "I really do. Don't cry, daddy wouldn't want you to be sad."

*************

This was the lake they had had the photo taken at, I was certain of that. And sitting there made me wonder how things had been for them. I thought that it was quite sad, the way they had stopped talking just because my mum had fallen in love. And I couldn't believe that Jaime had tried to take me away from my mum. I loved her, she was the best. Damon was great too. I'd only seen my real dad twice in ten years, so Damon had become my real father. I even took his last name, my choice not anyone else's. I loved him like a father, he took care of us and he made my mum happy. Sometimes they had arguments, always behind closed doors of course, but they always made up. They were always kissing and touching each other and saying nice things to each other. I was glad she made that decision. 

I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice the girl until she spoke.

"Hello" she said. "Do you mind if I sit here?"

"No, be my guest" I looked at her and smiled. She was a hobbit, about my age and she was very pretty. She had long brown hair and really nice blue eyes. "What's your name?"

"Ria" she said with a smile as she sat down. "Ria Baggins. You?"

"Kane Aran Darkshield" I told her. "I'm ten years old."

"And I'm eleven" she said. "Do you live around here? I haven't seen you around before."

"No, I'm here with my dad" I told her, then suddenly noticed him and Benny coming towards us. Dad called me over and I turned to her apologetically. 

"I've got to go" I said. She nodded. 

"My mum is over there too" she said. "Come on, I'll walk over with you."

We walked over, side by side. It felt nice to have a friend. As I went over to my dad, he put his hand on my shoulder and pulled me closer to him. 

"You all right, Kane?" he asked and I nodded. Then a hobbit woman came over and took Ria gently by the hand. Suddenly she looked up at us and her face went pale as she saw my dad.  


	2. Explanations: Ria

Life After High School - Ten Years Later  
By Risty Maskell and SIlver15  
Disclaimer: Haven't you heard? We don't own it!  
Summary: Hell, silver wrote the first chapter. Ask her.  
  
******************************************************  
  
(Ria's POV)  
  
When I saw Mum pale at the sight of the guy that Kane called his father, I wondered why.  
Mum was never afraid of anyone. She was a toughie. She had four kids. She had to be.  
There was me, Ria, aged eleven, and in the sixth grade at the local school, my sister, Fortuna, who was nine and in the fourth grade and my twin brothers, Brodie and Todd, who were seven and in the second grade. God knew they were terrors. But They are my family.  
  
"Damon Darksheild." stammered my mother slightly. "Nice to see you again." she gripped my hand a little to tight.  
  
"Ow! Mum!" I said. The man named Damon nodded slightly.   
  
"Nice to see you too, Jamie. How have you been?"  
  
"Fine, thankyou. How is Emma?"  
  
"Great. SHe's great. Well, good bye."  
  
"Good bye, Damon. Good bye Benny. Come on Ria, let's go home. Your father will be wondering where we got to."  
  
SO I had to follow my mother briskly. I looked back and waved to Kane. He waved back.  
  
  
***  
  
  
WHen we got home, mum went to the kitchen and made a cup of coffee. I was startled. Mum only drank coffee when she was worried about something. I sat opposite her at the table.  
  
"Mum, who was that guy?"  
  
My mother sighed. "You remember how I told you about your Godmother, Emma SIlverblade?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"And how I told you about the terrible wedding and how your uncle Boromir got really upset."  
  
"Yeah. Don't tell me that guy was the one that Aunty Emma liked all along?"  
  
"Yes, that was him. And Kane is her son, I was hoping you two would grow up together. But I was wrong." My mother got up and limped over to the bookshelf. She pulled down a photo album and showed me pictures of when she was at high school with Aunty EMma and Uncle Boromir. SHe sighed. "I never did like Damon. But it was EMma's choice."  
  
My mother got up again and limped her way upstairs. She was going to go have a shower, I knew that. Her leg was permernantly bruised from a kick that Emma had given her that last day. Sometimes it troubled her, but at other times, she was as right as rain.  
  
  
***  
  
  
THat night, around the dinner table, Dad told us about the things he and great uncle Bilbo had been up to that day. Todd and Brodie stuffed peas up their nose and got told off. Fortuna kicked me under the table. Mum was tired, but she looked fine. I knew she had been thinking about Emma again. THere was a knock t the door.  
  
"I'll get it!" I said and jumped up, running to the door. I opened it up and saw Kane standing there. 


	3. Kane and Ria: Kane

Life After High School-Ten Years Later

By Risty Maskell and Silver15

**Disclaimer:** We own nothing. 

**Summary: **No comment. Read the damn thing.

********************************************************************

(Kane's POV)

We were only staying in Hobbiton for one night, because the next morning we were riding back to Rivendell to stay with Billee, Legolas and Elrond for a few days. I hoped that Colan would be there too, because he's really nice. But sometimes he stays with his girlfriend. Her name is Wendy and she is a hobbit, but she's really nice. Mum told me that those two used to play together as children, before Billee and the others left Hobbiton to go home to Rivendell. Apparently no one had objected to it, because mum told me that Billee and Jaime had sort of made friends again. They weren't great friends, but they spoke on the phone sometimes and occasionally Billee and Legolas came to visit Jaime. They were still better friends with mummy though. 

Dad and Benny said they were going to play cards so I asked if I could go out for a while. Dad hesitated for a moment and I thought that he was going to say no. Then he beckoned to me to come closer and knelt down so that we were face to face. 

"Do you want to go and play with Ria?" he asked. For a moment I thought about lying, and he must have sensed that. "The truth, Kane." He said firmly. "You don't have to lie to me, you know that."

"I know," I agreed. "Yes, yes I do."

"Just an hour or so couldn't hurt, Damon" Benny said, sticking up for me. I held my breath, if anyone could make dad change his mind it was Benny. "The kid needs to meet more people of his own age."

"Yeah, but Jaime's kid" Dad said slowly. "You know how much Jaime and Frodo hate me, Benny. And Emma and I both agreed that we would have nothing more to do with them. I don't want them trying to turn Kane against me."

"They'd never do that dad" I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him, burying my face in his jacket. "You're the best dad in the whole world. And besides, I wouldn't listen to anything she said anyway. Mum told me that she tried to take me away from her. I'll just go to Ria's house and ask her if she wants to come out to play."

"Well, alright" Dad agreed. "But don't listen to anything Jaime has to say. She's a liar son, and she can't be trusted."

"Got you" I ran for the door before he could change his mind. "I'll be back before it gets dark!" I called, before slipping out of the door.

I went to Ria's house and knocked on the door. When Ria opened it, she looked pleased to see me.

"You want to come out for a bit?" I asked. "Just until it gets dark."

"Okay" She held the door open and stepped back. "Just come inside for a moment, while I ask mum and get ready."

I went in, looking around me as Ria led me to the kitchen. Their house was quite nice, kind of cosy looking. I noticed that as well as having lots of baby photos on the walls; there were also quite a few of Jaime and my mum when they were in High School. 

"Mum?" Ria stuck her head around the kitchen door. "Can I go out to play? I'll be back before it gets dark."

"I guess so" I heard her mother reply. "Who will you be with?"

"Kane" Ria replied and I heard Jaime sigh. Another voice, Ria's father I assumed, added to the conversation.

"I don't know a Kane…" he began, then paused. "Jaime, she doesn't mean…Emma's son?"

"Yes" Jaime said quietly. I had to strain my ears to hear. "But Emma isn't here, at least I don't think she is. Damon is though, and Benny. I saw them earlier, but they didn't have much to say to me. Emma wouldn't either, you know that."

"Jaime, it's been ten years since you last spoke" Frodo said gently. "Don't you think that this has gone on long enough?"

"The last time I spoke to her," Jaime said with a sigh. "She told me that she hated me and that she wished I'd burn in hell. Then she said that if I couldn't accept Damon, then our friendship was over. And even now, I still can't accept him. He's evil, Frodo. There's something in his eyes, something I don't understand, and it scares me. He scares me."

Their voices trailed off and Ria came downstairs, ready to go out. 

"You coming?" she asked. I nodded and we left the house. I was glad that I hadn't had to speak to her parents. How dare they talk about my dad like that? Who did they think they were? To me it just confirmed what dad had said about Jamie, she was a liar. But her daughter was really nice…

We wandered around town for a bit, then went and sat by the lake for a while, until it began to get dark. During that time, we talked about all sorts of things. At first we talked about our brothers and sisters. I have a brother called Vincent, who is eight and a right pain in the backside, and a baby sister who is just a year old. Her name is Crystal and she is really cute, but she screams a lot and she can't play games like us. All she likes to do is crawl around and pull things out of cupboards. But after a while, we began to talk about more serious things. Ria asked where I lived and I told her all about Silverwood and how beautiful it was. Then she asked if I knew why her mum was so afraid of my dad. I told her that I didn't know, all I knew was that both of my parents really hated her because at the wedding, when there had been that fight, Jaime had refused to give me to my mum. Ria hadn't heard all of that before; I think she was quite shocked by it. After that, she switched the subject and asked whether I saw my real father. I told her that I didn't, because every time my mum had tried to make an arrangement with him, he had always cancelled it. He didn't even send me regular Christmas or birthdays cards, so when I was eight, I had told mum that I didn't want to see him any more, that I wanted Damon to be my only dad. I didn't want a part time dad, I explained, I wanted a full time one. 

When it was beginning to get dark, we had almost run out of things to say, so we got up and I said that I was walk her home. 

"You're going tomorrow, aren't you?" she said as we said goodnight outside her front door. I nodded.

"Yeah" I said. "First thing tomorrow morning. But maybe I'll be able to come down here again sometime."

"I'd like that" she replied. Then she leant forward and kissed me on the cheek. "Goodnight, Kane" she said as she hurried indoors. 

I stood there for a moment, until the front door had shut behind he, then turned and began the walk back to the inn. 


	4. A letter: Ria

Life After High School - Ten Years Later  
By Risty Maskell and Silver15  
Disclaimer: Hell, I dunno.  
Summary: see above.  
*******  
  
When I came inside, I found my sister on the couch, re-reading 'Patriot Games'. I can't believe she likes books so much. Me, I'm a sports nut. I love soccer, basketball and hockey and play all three in my spare time.  
The twin terrors were watching 'Inspector Gadget' on video. I think they were planning to build themselves something like that. I don't know.  
I went into the kitchen. Mum and Dad were there, talking quietly. They looked up when I came in.  
"Ria, did Kane give an address or a phone number that you could contact him on?" asked mum.  
"No, why?" I said, as I shook my head.  
"Oh, your father and I think this 'feud' between Emma, Damon and us has gone on long enough. I just want to get in contact with her again."  
I nodded. "Can't help you, sorry mum. Sorry dad." I made my way upstairs, a plan forming in my head as I went.  
I got up to my room and pulled out my best writing paper, which is kinda old because I don't have a good habit of writing letters.  
I picked up a pen and began to write:  
  
Dear Emma, Damon and family,  
You probably don't remember me. Arianwen Brooke Baggins or Ria. I am writing to you because of my mother. She told me and my dad that she thinks theis 'feud' with you guys has gone on long enough. She would like to see you again, if only for a few minutes. I am tired of listening to my mum cry herself to sleep almost every night and sometimes she wakes up sobbing. I just want to make her happy again. Please come and visit. I'd really appreciate it if you did. I have enclosed a photo of our family. I know mum would be really surprised and delighted if she could see you again. Would you please answer my letter, to me, because if you do come, I want to surprise my mum. Below is my address:  
  
Ria Baggins  
Bag End  
Hobbiton  
The Shire  
  
Luv,  
  
Ria.  
  
I chose a photo of mum and dad standing in front of Bag End, dad with his arm around me and mum with her arm around Fortuna. Todd and Brodie were in the middle of us all. I wrote all our names on the back of the photograph and popped it in the envelope along with the letter. THen, I climbed out the window into the oak tree that grew nearby. I felt like Pollyanna.   
When I got down from the tree, I ran to the inn where Kane said he was staying and asked the girl at the bar which room were the Darkshields staying in. She told me room 124 on the first floor, after she had checked her book. I ran up there, slid the envelope under the door and ran back down, thanking the girl and running home at full speed. I climbed the tree again and, unlike Pollyanna, I got up to my room without falling. I changed into my PJ's and lay on my bed, falling asleep instantly. 


	5. Damon Takes Charge: Kane

Life After High School - Ten Years Later

By Risty Maskell and Silver15

Disclaimer: Hell, I dunno.

Summary: see above.

************************************************************************

(Kane's POV)

As I went to bed, I noticed the white envelope on the other side of the door. It was sealed and it had my mum and dads names on it. I held it for a second, wondering who it could possibly be from and whether I should take it downstairs to dad. However, I didn't need to because my dad suddenly appeared behind me.

"What's up, Kane?" he asked. "What have you got there?"

"It's a letter for you" I held it out and he took it, his expression unreadable. "I found it on the floor. I think someone pushed it under the door."

"I'll read it later and see who it's from" my dad said wearily. "Now are you going to be all right up here for a while, or do you want me to stay here with you?"

"I'll be okay," I told him. "You will be downstairs though, won't you?"

"In the bar with Benny" he promised. "At least one of us will be down there. We won't be long anyway, we have to start out very early tomorrow."

He gave me a quick hug, told me to sleep well and went back downstairs. After he had gone, I sat at the window for a while looking out across Hobbiton. It was dark and lots of houses had their lights on. It was very pretty and it reminded me of my mum because my mum always liked pretty things. It would be just one more night until I would see her again and I could not wait. I liked going away with my dad, but then I always worried about my mum while I was gone. I even missed my brother and sister, believe it or not. After about ten minutes, I got into bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

(Damon's POV)

As I sat back down opposite Benny, he must have seen that something was wrong. Benny is always good at seeing right through me, it's impossible to hide anything from him. 

"What's wrong Damon?" he asked. "It isn't Kane…?"

"No, Kane's fine" I told him. "He's gone to bed."

"Then what?"

"Kane found a letter that had been pushed under our door," I said quietly. "It had our names on it, mine and Emma's."

"You think it's from Jaime?" Benny asked, immediately catching on. I nodded, knowing that there was only one way to find out for sure. Taking a deep breath, I opened it and turned it upside down. A folded up piece of paper and a photograph fell out. I picked up the photo first. It was a picture of Jaime, Frodo, Ria and three other kids I had never seen before. I handed it to Benny and picked up the letter. It turns out that I was half right. It was from little Ria. Apparently Jaime and Frodo wanted to end our little 'feud' and young Ria wanted us to come to visit. Well she had another thing coming if she thought that we were going to forgive and forget. Things had changed since then and the way I saw it, there was no point in dragging up the past.

Pushing the letter across the table to Benny, I put my head in my hands and sighed. We did not need this, neither of us did. After about three years of feeling guilty over what had happened back then, Emma and I had decided that enough was enough and that we didn't need them. After about eight years of moving around, we moved back to Silverwood and purchased Bernard's bar. Above it was our living quarters; mine and Emma's, our three kids, Benny's, Benny's daughter and Lucas. Underneath the main bar were the hidden levels and that was the new hideout for the 'Howling Wolves', Lucas' thieving group. It wasn't very big now, me, Benny, Lucas, Blaze, Forrest and a handful of others, all trustworthy and completely skilled in what they did, did the major jobs. Benny and I ran the bar as well as doing the occasional job for Lucas now and again. Sometimes Emma and I had our arguments, sometimes things went wrong. But we were happy most of the time. We didn't need Jaime. When things first went wrong, Jaime twice tried to get in contact with Benny and Lucas but her letters went unanswered by them both. They were on our side in this matter, they always had been.

"What are you going to do, Damon?" Benny asked. There was only one thing I could do, although a very small part of me did not want to do it. With Benny's encouragement, I tore the letter up in pieces and the photo in half and put it back into the envelope. 'It's too late!' I wrote on the front. 'We want nothing more to do with any of you so leave us alone!'

Early the next morning, while Kane helped Benny with the horses, I slipped off to Jaime's house and pushed it through the letterbox. Then we rode away from Hobbiton and I didn't look back…


	6. Soccer: Ria

Life After High School - Ten Years Later.  
  
By Risty and Silver  
  
Disclaimer: With Tolkien spinning in his grave as it is, I refuse to lie and say we owned them. I will say that we own our characters though.  
  
Summary: Title says it all.  
  
***  
  
I had woken up early to go to soccer practice the next morning. I was about to open the door, when I heard horses outside. I peeked out the window and saw Damon Darkshield shoving my envelope into the letterbox. Kane must have seen me, because he shrugged and shook his head. I came out of the door, just as they rode off.  
  
"Wait!" I called. Benny, Damon and Kane all stopped about half down the road. Benny and Kane looked back but Damon held his head up high and stared straight ahead. I stood at the gate, in my soccer uniform, my waist length hair tied into a tight plait. "Please, wait. Mr. Darkshield, please. I know you don't like my mother, and that she doesn't like you. But what is the point of fighting for years on end when you don't see each other? You could at least answer the letters my mum sends." Damon turned around.  
  
"We don't need your mother. She's a liar and a cheat. I'll take the chance to say that you're not like her. You're an innocent bystander just wanting to see her happy again. Well, she'll just have to keep on waiting until she dies! Because that's all we care!"  
  
Rage filled me. People say I fly into a temper as easily as mum. But no one calls my mother a cheat and a liar and gets away with it. Luckily, before I could jump the full grown man, I was held back by a hand.  
  
"Let it go, Ria. Damon will just come back with stupid remarks. He lies about your mother and you know that. Don't let him make you think otherwise."  
  
I looked up into Uncle Baz's face. Damon scowled that a person had come to my defense. Now he couldn't bully me so easily. Kane looked at me apologetically. I waved to him, glared at Damon and let Uncle Baz turn me around and head across the road toward the soccer field. My team mates were already there. Baz was our coach. I looked back to see that the Darkshields were watching me. The team split up and we began to play, I think Kane had persuaded his father to just watch for a while. I totally ignored them, and my team, which consisted of my cousins, Anna, Susan, Peter and my sister Fortuna, began to play the other team, which consisted of Gillian, Sally, Harry, Rick and Adam.  
  
I kicked the ball between Susan and Me and Susan kicked the winning goal. Well, not really. It was only the first goal of the game, but our team did win overall. When I looked back, Kane, Damon and Benny had gone. I couldn't believe I already missed Kane. He was cool.  
  
By the time Fortuna and I got home, it was almost time for school. We both had a quick shower and dressed. Me in my usual jeans and T-shirt with some sort of logo, Fortuna with her dress and jacket. We wolfed down a quick breakfast, grabbed our lunch and our brothers hands, and raced down the road, before I did, I cleaned up the envelope that Damon had left in the letter box. I threw it in a bin on the way to school. We dropped off the identically dressed twins off at their room, Fortuna went into her room, accompanied by our cousins Peter, and Anna. I went into my classroom with Susan, Gillian and Sally, then sitting at our desks, we waited for our teacher, Uncle Jake. 


	7. Plans: Kane

Life After High School - Ten Years Later.

By Risty and Silver

Disclaimer: With Tolkien spinning in his grave as it is, I refuse to lie and say we owned them. I will say that we own our characters though.

Summary: Title says it all.

**************************************************************

(Kane's POV)

We spent one night in Bree and then finally we reached Rivendell. Even though I have seen it lots of times, it still shocks me every time I see it. It is just so big and beautiful. Silverwood is pretty too, but Rivendell is way cooler. 

As soon as we were inside, I jumped off my horse and ran over to Elrond's house. The door was open a little bit so I just went inside. It was a full house in there. Vincent and Crystal were climbing all over Elrond, our dogs; Sol-leks, Laddie, Prince and Jack were all sprawled out in various places across the floor, Galia was sitting on the floor brushing her hair, Colan and Wendy were on the sofa and mummy was sitting at the table talking to Billee, Legolas and…

"Uncle Kivan!" I yelled. Half running, half stumbling across the floor, I threw my arms around his neck. "When did you get here?" I demanded. Uncle Kivan was the best uncle in the world and whenever he came to visit, he always brought us neat stuff. 

"Yesterday" my mum said, before my uncle could reply. "Now, don't I get a kiss?"

I let go of my uncle and gave my mum a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Dad and Benny came in then. Dad went over and gave mum a kiss before greeting my uncle.

"Nice to see you, Kivan" he said, shaking my uncle's hand. "No Ranger?"

"No, he's on a romantic weekend away" Kivan said and the other adults laughed. "Emma mentioned that she was coming down, so I thought I would drop by for a couple of days. How did your trip go?"

"We did the deal," Dad said with a nod. "Kane behaved himself too. He was very good actually. Except…"

"Except what?" my mum asked, looking worried. Dad gave a sigh.

"He made a friend," he said quietly. "Jaime's daughter, Ria."

When he said Jaime's name, my mum went pale and my uncle visibly tensed. Billee and Legolas looked down at the table. I knew that they didn't like each other, but I could not help wondering what all the fuss was about.

"Mum" I said quietly. "Could I go back and see Ria sometime? Please. She's my friend. I don't have any other friends."

"I don't think that would be a good idea" mum said after exchanging a look with my dad. "Me and your dad don't want to have anything to do with them, we don't even want to talk to them and…"

"You're afraid that they may tell Kane lies to try and turn him against you" Uncle Kivan interrupted. "I don't think you have to worry. Kane is a mature, levelheaded boy. He'll know if they start feeding him lies."

"Well I suppose it couldn't hurt" mum said after a moment. "But how?"

"Couldn't he come with us?" Legolas suggested. "We're going down there for a few days the week after next. That way he wouldn't be alone with Jaime or Frodo, we'd always be there. We could take Vince too if you want. They'll be fine with us."

"Well, if they behave themselves until then, I guess so" mum said, although I could see that dad wasn't too happy about it. "Although," she added hurriedly. "This does not mean that our feelings towards them have changed in any way."

"Understood" Billee said with a smile. "I'll call Jaime tonight then and check that it's okay."

"Thanks mum" I said happily. "Thanks dad. I love you both, you are the best."

"I should bloody hope so," my uncle muttered. "After all, Emma is my sister."

As they all laughed, Vincent grabbed my hand and pulled me to the garden. I let him, I was too happy to argue. I was going to see Ria again…

   
  



	8. dere's a birfday indahouse: Ria

Life After High School - Ten Years Later.  
  
By Risty and Silver  
  
Disclaimer: With Tolkien spinning in his grave as it is, I refuse to lie and say we owned them. I will say that we own our characters though.  
  
Summary: Title says it all.  
  
***  
  
About a week after Kane left, it was my twelfth birthday. Mum and Dad invited the whole family to celebrate. From Aunts Rhonda and Muriel and Uncle Bryce and their parents, to Aunt Julia, Uncle Mazza and my cousins. My sister, brothers and all my cousins, aunts, uncles and friends celebrated all day.  
  
Finally, mum and I made it into the house to get my birthday cake, which I had helped to make, when we heard a knock at the door. Mum grinned and motioned for me to get it, so I ran to the door and opened it.  
  
Kane stood there, and either side of him were . .  
  
"Billee! Legolas!" I yelled pouncing on them. They began laughing. Mum came to the door, wiping her hands on a dish cloth. She saw our three visitors and smiled, if a little thinly.  
  
"Hello Billee, Legolas. Hello Kane. Nice of you to come and visit."  
  
"Hello Jamie, how are you?"  
  
Mum smiled. "I think you should ask Ria, it is her who is turning twelve today."  
  
All three stared and then began to grin like mad. In ursion they all said "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, RIA!" and I began to laugh.  
  
When mum and I brought the cake out, Billee, Legolas and Kane followed. My twin cousins, Ella and Elgiva saw them all right away and pounced. I think it took the two by shock because they were stunned and then began to laugh again.  
  
All afternoon, all the kids, plus some of the adults (namely Billee and Legolas and a few others) played games like hide and seek, pin-the-tail-on- the-donkey, and blind man bluff. It was all pretty fun. But the most fun was the presents.  
  
Everyone in my family had gotten me a present, and since my family is positively HUGE that's a lot of presents.  
  
I started at the top with the smaller gifts. After about half and hour, I had managed to get them all, and some of the things I got were pretty cool.  
  
I got a new set of soccer cleats, a basket ball and ring, baseball bat, and a whole lot of other neat sports stuff. I also got a couple of videos. Men In Black, Harry Potter and Bring It On. I got jewelry, which I don't wear often, except for a pendant which used to belong to mum's grandmother. Some new clothes, CD's and a back pack for school. Quite a spread.  
  
"Right!" I yelled. "Seeing I am the birthday girl, I reckon we should play a game of . . Truth of Dare."  
  
I swear I have never heard mum, dad, Billee or Legolas groan so loud. It made me giggle. The giggle turned into a laugh, the laugh became unstoppable and contagious. Soon everyone was laughing. When we finally calmed down, I closed my eyes and pointed my finger, turning around and around and around. finally I stopped and opened my eyes. My finger was pointed at Kane.  
  
"Okay Kane. Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Umm . . dare."  
  
"Ok, I dare you to . . challenge me to one on one game of soccer."  
  
Kane grinned. "You're on." 


	9. Legolas talks to Jamie: Kane

Life After High School - Ten Years Later.

By Risty and Silver

Disclaimer: With Tolkien spinning in his grave as it is, I refuse to lie and say we owned them. I will say that we own our characters though.

Summary: Title says it all.

**********************************************************************

(Kane's POV)

During the afternoon, Vincent was pretty quiet for a change. He answered people's questions very politely and said please and thank you when I did, but he always kept hold of my hand. Although he isn't shy, it must have been quite overwhelming for him. It certainly was for me. 

When Ria and I played our one on one game of soccer, he stood right by the fence and cheered me on. I was very good at soccer, my dad's friend Blaze had taught me and uncle Kivan always gave me a game when he came to visit. Ria was very good for a girl but in the end we got so hot that we called it a draw and went back inside to get a drink. When I followed her inside, Vince pulled on my arm.

"You like her, don't you?" he asked with a giggle. I must have blushed, because his eyes lit up. "I knew it," he giggled. "Kane loves Ria, Kane loves Ria."

"Will you shut up?" I hissed, afraid that people were going to hear. "Shut up and I'll ask Billee if we can go to the lake later."

"Oh goody" he grinned. "I want to go to the lake."

Ria liked the idea of showing Vincent the lake too so we waited until the late afternoon when all her relatives finally left and then asked if we could go down there for a while. Billee wasn't too sure that it was such a good idea, but Jaime pointed out that Hobbiton was full of little kids and that it was, and always had been, a safe place. So finally Billee relented and the three of us went off, Vince clutching my hand tightly as usual. I had never had a real friend, but it felt quite natural to be with Ria. Although despite what my brother had said, I did not have a crush on her. No way. And even if I did, she was older than me and had lots of guys after her. What would she possibly see in me? Yet even as we walked along talking about everything and anything, she slipped her hand into mine and held it tight.

(Legolas' POV)

While the kids were all off doing their own things, Frodo was in the living room winding down after the party and Billee was taking a shower, Jaime cornered me in the kitchen.

"Legolas" she asked casually. A little too casually. "Do you have an address or phone number for Emma? Frodo and I think that this feud has gone on long enough and although Damon doesn't seem keen to end it, I wanted to see what Emma has to say."

"They live above the bar in Silverwood" I said carefully. "But I really would not recommend that you try to contact them, Jaime. Damon is not a person you want to mess with. And with Benny and Lucas and the gang members on his side, if you start giving him grief, either you or a family member will wind up dead. Neither of them want to see you J, the only reason they let us bring Kane and Vince down is because they don't particularly want to drag the kids into this too."

"Doesn't sound like you are a big fan of Damon's" Jaime commented. I sighed.

"I'm not" I confessed. "Between me and you…I think he knocks Emma around. The last few times we've seen her, she's had a fair amount of bruises. And the time before last she had a cut on her head, a cut so deep that she required medical treatment for it. Yet she always has an excuse and both Damon and Benny are both quick to back it up. I'm not sure what to do. Billee won't get involved, nor will Kivan. They both know exactly what is going on, but they don't know what to do either. After all, Emma chooses to defend Damon so it's pretty hopeless. Get me a bit of paper and I'll write down her full address for you."

She looked sad as she got up to find me some paper and a pen. I wrote it down before I heard Billee calling me from upstairs. As I got up, I gently patted Jaime's shoulder.

"Let her go, Jaime" I advised. "I can understand why you want to get in contact again, but I promise you that it will only bring you more hurt."

She smiled sadly at me as I left the room. I felt sorry for her, but there was little I could do. Billee and I were completely caught in the middle. 

  
  



	10. A plan takes place: Ria

Life After High School - Ten Years Later  
By Risty and SIlver  
Disclaimer: ahem. We don't own them.  
Summary: You figure it out.  
****  
  
(Jamie's POV)   
  
When Legolas gave me the address and went upstairs, I sat in a kitchen chair and began to cry. I very rarely cry. And it was a pretty weird shock. I think I was crying softly, because I did here a knock at the door. I hurriedly wiped my eyes on my hand and went to answer it. Frodo was asleep. Poor guy. His favourite daughter was catching up. I smiled softly.  
When I got to the door, I saw five people there that I hadn't seen in a long time.  
"Arwen! Aragorn! Kids! hello!" I exclaimed, hugging each of them in turn.  
"Hi, Jamie." said Asta [1], the oldest of the triplets.  
"Hi Jamie," said the other two, Aurelia[2] and Alvina[3]. Arwen and Aragorn smiled.  
I led them all inside and sat them down. The triplets, just younger than Ria but older than Fortuna, looked eager.  
"The kids are all outside, if you want to go play with them. They by the lake, I think." I said, smiling. I saw Arwen look at me with a raised eyebrow. When the kids left, she turned to me.   
"Jamie, what's wrong, you've been crying."  
"Oh nothing. Billee and Legolas are here and they've brought Kane and Vincent with them. Emma's children." I said, when Aragorn look confused.   
We began to talk.  
  
  
(Ria's POV)  
  
We were down at the lake, playing on the old tyer swing, when my friends, the Strider triplets came running up. We hadn't seen each other in about six months and we were really excited. All my cousins were playing tag, or something. I introduced the triplets to Vince and Kane.  
"Are you...Emma Silverblade's son?" asked Asta, curious.  
"Emma Darkshield. Yeah." said Kane. I could see he look kinda uncomfortable.  
I broke the tension between everyone and yelled, to my sister, brothers, all my cousins and the kids in my class, including Harriet, Gilly and Sally.   
"HEY YOU GUYS! LET'S PLAY STUCK IN THE MUD!!!"   
I have never heard a cheer so big. Gillian volentered to go 'it'. She tagged me and I was 'stuck in the mud' until someone tagged me free. Kane did that.  
We spent the whole afternoon just laying different games and when we were all finished, my friends and cousins went home, my sister and brotehrs and vincent went inside and the triplet, Kane and me all sat underneath the sycamore tree and told each other the stories that our parents told us of when they were in high school.   
Asta told of a time when my uncle Jake and Uncle Baz were playing basketball and the ball hit Uncle Jake in the mouth causing him to lose and swallow wobbly tooth.  
Kane told of when his mum was really really mad at my mum and Billee and Legolas and even Elrond one time, when she thought they all betrayed her trust.  
Finally, I told of how mum and Billee and Legolas and EMma had all been friends. We all sat, stumped on this.   
"We should think of a plan to get you mum and my mum back together." said Kane.  
I smiled, and then I realised that...I had a crush...on Kane.   
  
****  
  
[1] star - get it? Arwens name was Evenstar, so the oldest name is star  
[2] Golden  
[3] Elfish princess 


	11. Big Trouble: Kane

Life After High School - Ten Years Later

By Risty and Silver

Disclaimer: ahem. We don't own them.

Summary: You figure it out.

************************************************************************

(Kane's POV)

As I said that we should come up with a plan to get my mum and Ria's mum back together, I felt Vincent fling his arms around my neck. I grabbed hold of his shoulder and made him sit next to me. 

"I thought that you went back to find Billee" I said sternly. "You should not be wandering about by yourself. Especially now that it is starting to get dark."

"I couldn't find Billee and Legolas," he told me. "And besides, I wanted to be with you."

"All right" I sighed, not being able to find any fault with his reasoning. After all, we were in a strange place with lots of strange people so I couldn't blame him for wanting to stay with me. "We were talking about what to do about my mum and Ria's mum. Any suggestions?"

"Yes" he said quietly. "I think we should just leave it."

"But my mum is really upset" Ria told him. "And I think your mum is too. We have to do it to make them happy."

"No" Vince shook his head and turned to me. "You know what dad is like. If he finds out that Jaime has had any contact with mum, he'll be really mad. He'll really upset mum then and he might even try to hurt Jaime. He has been acting really strange lately, you know."

I did know what he was talking about. Dad had been spending many evenings and a lot of nights downstairs, not in the bar but in the area below where I am not allowed to go under any circumstances. Him and mum were arguing more too and I got the distant feeling that something bad was going on with his work. I wasn't sure exactly what he did, but I knew that Benny and Lucas and some other guys were also involved and that it was very dangerous. 

"Maybe Vince is right for once," I said sadly. "Maybe it would be best to leave it. I'm not exactly sure what we could have done anyway. My mum rarely goes out of the house unless she is with dad or uncle Kivan, and my dad's guard dogs would maul your mum if she even came anywhere near the bar. Besides, to be honest I am not even sure if my mum wants to see your mum. Judging from what she's said, I don't think she does although I know she is upset that things turn out as bad as they did."

"I guess you're right" Ria said, hanging her head. "I suppose we had better keep well out of it."

"Excuse me kids" We turned round and were startled to see two men in black riding cloaks standing just behind us. "Can you tell me where Bag End is?"

"I'm…not sure," Ria said quietly. "Who are you?"

"I knew Emma Silverblade and Jaime Shadow a long time ago" the first man smirked. "I was told that I could find them around here. Would you know them by any chance?"

"Yes" Vincent said before I could stop him. "Emma is mine and Kane's mum and Jaime is Ria's mum."

"Good" the second man stepped forward. "We've got them."

Before we could move, they lunged at us. One of them went for Ria and caught her shoulder and the other went for Vincent who slipped away easily. I could have run, but then I looked back at Ria and decided that I couldn't. The triplets had all disappeared the minute they had seen the men. Cowards. There was only one thing to do.

"Run Vince" I screamed at him. "Quickly. Run before they catch you…"

He turned and ran, just as I had instructed. I jumped on one of the men holding Ria and pulled hard at his ear, digging my nails into it. He gave a yell and Ria chose that moment to sink her teeth into his hand. He let go of her, but the other man grabbed her before she could escape. The first man dragged me off his back and began shaking me back and forth like a rat. It made my head hurt, but I managed to pull myself together when I heard Ria scream. As the first man dropped me, I saw what had happened. The man had hit her and she had fallen and hit her head on a large sharp rock. She was lying on the ground and I could see that her head was bleeding heavily. I ran over and knelt by her, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. The men came at us again, but this time they didn't reach us. My dad's dog, Prince, came from the bushes and attached himself to one of their legs. The men howled and attempted to flee, only to be stopped by two other figures standing in the shadows.

"Hold it right there" I heard Benny say. "Who hired you? What were you doing?"

One of the men said something and a major fight broke out. However, the two men were no match for my dad and Benny and within two minutes, both men were on the ground. One man was only unconscious, but I think the other was dead.

"Benny, search them" my dad yelled urgently. "See if they have anything on them to tell us who they are. I'll see to the little ones."

Suddenly everything went blurry and I nearly fell. Only my dad's hand on my shoulder kept me upright.

"Hang in there son" he whispered gently. "It's over."

Ria moaned in pain and he hesitated. I held my breath. I knew a bad head wound when I saw one and I knew that my friend had to be treated and soon. Surely my father would not leave her there just because he hated Jaime? However after a second, I felt him move away from me. Kneeling down beside her, he gently turned her face towards him so that he could see the deep cut. Quickly, he tore a strip of material from his riding cloak and wrapped it around her head to make a rough bandage before carefully lifting her in his arms, talking to her quietly all the time. All through this I just sat and watched, not feeling like I was really there. It all felt like it was happening to someone else. I barely even noticed when Benny picked me up.

"You think she needs to go to the hospital?" he asked. Dad nodded. 

"I've slowed down the bleeding," he said quietly. "But I think she'll need stitches. And even if she doesn't, they'll need to observe her overnight, just in case. Bring Kane too; I want them to check him over as well. I think he might be in shock. You find anything?"

"Yes" I heard Benny mutter. "And if it means what I think it means, we're in big trouble."

Outside the hospital, Benny set me on my feet and gave me a pat on the head. Dad told him to go and tell Jaime and Frodo that Ria was in the hospital and to bring Vincent to him. I suppose he wanted to check that my little brother was all right too. A doctor immediately came to take Ria away, although in her frightened state she begged my dad to stay with her. After warning me to stay put and wait for Jaime, he disappeared after them and I was left alone wondering what the hell was going on…  
  



	12. Panic for Jamie: Ria

Life After High School - Ten Years Later  
  
By Risty and Silver  
  
Disclaimer: ahem. We don't own them.  
  
Summary: You figure it out.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
(Fortuna's POV)   
  
There was an urgent knock at the door. I ran to it, wondering what the hell was going on. I may only be nine, but I know when someone wants to see someone badly. I opened the door. A man I had seen before only a few times stood there.  
"Hello. Who are you?" He asked, looking confused.  
"I'm Fortuna. Who are you?"  
"I'm Benny, I really need to talk to Jamie, is she around?"  
"Yeah, she's in the kitchen. MUM! A guy named Benny is at the door!!"  
  
Mum came out, followed closely by dad. When she saw Benny, she paled a little, I knew she wanted to know right away what was going on.  
"Benny, what's wrong? You look like someone ran over your dog."  
"It's even worse than that. It's Ria."  
  
  
(Jamie's POV)  
  
"Ria? WHat's happened to her?" asked Frodo in alarm.  
"There was a fight. Two men, I will not say who, it will only panic you further. THey grabbed Ria and Kane..."  
And he was off, telling us what had happened. Fortuna, Brodie, Todd, Vince and the triplets all cowered a little when they heard that Ria was in hospital.  
  
"Hospital!?" I said and tears began to roll down my cheeks. My baby, my precious baby was in hospital. I acted quickly, even in ten years, my instincts of fear had not dulled. I felt like I was taking care of Emma again. I ran into the kitchen where Araorn and Arwen were. I told them about it and asked them to look after the twins and Lucky. Benny asked if I could bring Vince, as Damon had asked for him.  
  
We rushed to the hospital and to the emergancy ward. Kane was sitting on the hard waiting room seats, crying. Vince ran over to him and gave him a hug. Doctor Elliot came out of the theatre. He looked grim.  
  
"Jamie. Thank goodness you're here. Ria has cut her head open on a rock and we've put stitches in. But she will have to stay overnight."   
I nodded, to affraid to speak. Frodo held my arm. "Can we see her?" he asked, his voice trembling a little. Elliot nodded.  
  
As Ria was wheeled into a spare room, I began to cry, hard, cracked panicky tears. She was still under anesthetic so she was asleep.  
I turned a tear stained face towards Damon, who had come in and, forgetting our hatred for a each other for a few minutes, he pulled me into a hug. He let go quickly, as did I.  
  
"Tell me, Damon, Please. Who were those two men who did this to our children?"  
  
Damon sighed as a frown crossed over his face. He looked at Benny. And Benny nodded.  
  
"Gimli Dwarf and Randal Hockey."  
  
It took a few moments for it to sink in. Kane was sitting next to Ria, stroking her hand as if trying to wake her up. He started crying again. I think I fainted. 


	13. Things can always get worse: Kane

Life After High School - Ten Years Later

By Risty and Silver

Disclaimer: ahem. We don't own them.

Summary: You figure it out.

************************************************************************

(Kane's POV)

I sat next to Ria for ages holding her hand. After dad had made sure he was all right, Vince sat next to me and took my hand. I could see that Jaime was sitting in a chair crying and her husband was trying to comfort her. I didn't cry any more though, I was completely out of tears. Besides, I knew she would be all right. She had to be. 

As I sat there, I could hear my dad and Benny talking in low voices. I'd already heard my dad telling Jaime that the people who attacked us were called Gimli Dwarf and Randal Hockey. Jaime seemed really upset about that and I was very surprised because I knew that Hockey was Benny's last name. However I heard other bits of their conversation, the name Davy caught my attention and the 'Black Dogs'. I also heard Benny say something about assassins that I didn't quite understand. 

I yawned then; the events of the day had been too much for me. Still holding Jaime's hand tightly, I leant against the wall and shut my eyes. Vince leant against me and it wasn't long before he went to sleep. And soon I found my eyes closing too.

(Damon's POV)

The attempt on my children's lives had me worried and the fact that it was done by Randal and Gimli had me worried more. Benny slipped out for a few minutes and when he returned, he informed me that both of them had gone. Unfortunately we hadn't killed them.

I knew I had to ring home. Benny and I hadn't told Emma that we were going out and I knew she would be worried if she didn't hear anything. As we went down the corridor, Benny and I discussed what had happened. Neither of us liked it.

"First we get a phone call from some stranger who informs us that there are suspicious people hanging around Hobbiton" Benny said. "Then we get there and find out that it is my brother and his strange dwarf friend. I didn't find much on them Damon, but the rings they were wearing clearly indicates that they are with the Black Dogs."

"That isn't surprising," I muttered. The Black Dogs were another group of thieves who operated mostly in and around Gondor. Until recently they had been led by a man named Davy, an evil bastard who would stop at nothing to get what he wanted. However, over the last few weeks, we had begun to hear rumours that someone else had taken over leadership but try as we might, we had been unable to find out who it was. It seemed like even the gang members did not know who he really was.

"There are only three people who might want harm to come to Kane, Vince or Ria, Damon" Benny said carefully. "And you know who they are."

"Yes" I nodded, deeply troubled. "If their leader ordered them to harm our children, then it means that two things are clear. One, the children are not safe anywhere without adults around, because we both know that the Black Dogs are not a group to leave business unfinished. Two, I believe that the new leader of that group is either Ivan Silverblade or Jaime's father. That would make sense, especially if it were Ivan. He has reason to hate all of us, even Jaime. And he's good friends with Jaime's father so it is possible that the two of them are in league with each other."

"I think you are right" Benny agreed. "And I also think that we are also in big trouble."

I did not tell Emma much in the phone call; I just told her that I was investigating something and I would explain everything when I got home. I did tell her however, to take both Sol-leks and Laddie to bed with her and to make sure all the doors and windows were locked. She didn't ask too many questions, just agreed to do as I asked.

When we walked back into Ria's room, I noticed that Kane and Vincent were both fast asleep and Kane was still holding Ria's hand. It was sweet. Frodo was still trying to comfort Jaime and neither of them looked up when we came in. When the doctor entered, they jumped to their feet, eager for news.

"Ria should be waking up in a while," he told us. "She was very lucky, you know. A few more minutes and…" he trailed off and left the room. Jaime and Frodo had gone completely pale. 

"You saved her life" Jaime said quietly. "And I don't want you to think that I am not grateful, because I am. But why Damon?"

"This does not change the way I feel about you," I told her, taking care to keep my voice low so I wouldn't wake the boys. "I hate you and I always will, no matter what happens. But I am not a monster, I was not going to stand back and let a young girl die just because I hate her parents. And besides, Emma and I want nothing to do with you, but we see no reason why the children should have to suffer because of us. That is why we allowed Kane and Vince to stay down here. Now, if you'll keep an eye on the boys, I'm going to the inn. We have work to do."

I took one last look at my sons and Ria and walked out, Benny following me. I was going to find the bastard behind this if it was the last thing I ever did…

   
  



	14. Coming Home and Stories: Ria

Life After High School - Ten Years Later  
  
By Risty and Silver  
  
Disclaimer: Ahem. We don't own them.  
  
Summary: You figure it out.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************************  
  
Kane and Vince were asleep next to Ria's bed. I looked at my little girl and sighed. To think she had almost died. I shuddered to think. It was just to horrible. If I ever got the chance, I was going to kill Randy and Gimli with my own bare hands. No one came near my children and did this to them.  
  
I heard a groan coming from over near the kids. I looked up. Ria was stirring! I shook Frodo awake and hurried over to the bed.  
  
"Ria! Ria, honey." I whispered, so as not to wake the boys. Ria's eyes opened and squinted in the bright light.  
  
"Mum...? Dad...? What happened?" she managed to get out. I stroked her forehead.  
  
"Shh. It's okay. You're okay now. Don't worry."  
  
(Ria's POV)  
  
When I woke up and saw my mum and dad there, I have never felt so grateful in my life. I felt the gauze on my head and looked at mum about to ask why.  
  
"You were attacked by a bad man and you hit your head on a rock, honey." She answered, bringing my hand down and patting it. "Go back to sleep. Dad and I will still be here when you wake up."  
  
I nodded and yawned. Ouch. My head hurt. I felt a small movement near my hand, but I had already fallen into a deep sleep.  
  
The next morning, I woke up and the sun was shining in the window. I blinked a few times. I saw Kane and Vince sitting in the chairs next to me. Kane was still asleep, Vince saw me wake up and shook his brother.  
  
"She's awake, Kane."  
  
Kane stirred and looked at me. He smiled when he saw I was awake and gave me a hug. Mum and Dad were sitting near the door and they smiled when they saw Kane hug me. Brodie and Todd were in each of their laps and Fortuna was asleep in another chair.  
  
They must have come while I was sleeping. Just then, Dr. Elliot walked in and smiled when he saw me awake.  
  
"How are you doing, Ria? You got quite a nasty cut."  
  
"Sore. But, yeah, I'm okay. A bit woozy though."  
  
"Just a side affect of the anesthetic. You'll be right in a few hours. Do you want to go home? Or would you rather stay in the 'rabbit warren'?"  
  
I had to laugh. Dr. Elliot always called the hospital a rabbit warren, because it was large and people bustled around doing jobs all day like rabbits. "I think I'd like to go home."  
  
"Good choice. Okay, Jamie, I need you to sign a few forms, you too, Frodo, and then you can take her off home."  
  
"Okay then." Said Dad, a slight smile on his face.  
  
Later, when mum had settled me in bed, with my curtains open and the sun shining in, I lay, snuggled under the covers and Kane sitting on the foot of my bed. We began talking about what had happened last night when there was a knock at the door. In walked...  
  
"Uncle Wayne!" I said, grinning like a mad hatter. His friend, Elrond walked in after him. They both smiled at me. I had to grin. The best thing about being hurt or sick, you got lots of visitors. Turned out I had more than I expected.  
  
"You have quite a few visitors downstairs, Ria." Said Elrond, pulling up a chair.  
  
"Like who?" I asked, curiosity taking over.  
  
"Oh.Let's see, Your Aunt Lotti, Muriel, Rhonda, Bryce, Ranger, Kivan, Bor-" Elrond cut off abruptly, I knew he was going to say 'Boromir'. It was just because Kane was there.  
  
"Yeah, well, mum won't let me outta bed, let alone to play sport. I guess I'll have to amuse myself for the next two weeks in bed. Then, I have to get these stitches out. And that's gonna hurt like all hell."  
  
Wayne and Elrond laughed. "You certainly have your mother's characteristics. How about I tell you a story, about both your mothers?"  
  
"Okay." Said both Kane and I at the same time. We grinned at each other and he settled himself against the wall.  
  
"How about the story of how Jamie and Emma and Billee were trying to make a funny rumor about Randal Hockey and Gimli Dwarf?"  
  
"Hang on." said Kane, with a frown. "That's who dad said attacked us both."  
  
"Ahh, well, that's not really the best story to be telling then is it? Although some of the better stories about your mothers involve those two. I know, how about when your great granny died, Ria, and what happened."  
  
"Okay." I said. I had heard a few things about great granny Mallory, but never how she died. I think mum found it a bit to painful.  
  
So Elrond told us about Mum finding out Mallory had died and about the note, and the pendant that I now wore, how mum found out about Emma cutting herself, and how mum decided to run away, but turned out to break her own leg and ended up being in the school infirmary for three days, out like a light. Weird. Who knew Mum and Emma were acting like that. Obviously Elrond. Maybe a few others. Ahh well. Past is past and future will come. That's what Uncle Bilbo will say.  
  
Who knew such a horrible twelfth birthday present would come my way? 


	15. A Request: Kane

Life After High School - Ten Years Later

By Risty and Silver

Disclaimer: Ahem. We don't own them.

Summary: You figure it out.

***********************************************************************************************

(Kane's POV)

I was very worried when Elrond said that Boromir was here. I wasn't allowed to go near him because when I had said that I didn't want to see him any more, he had tried to get me away from my mum and dad. Luckily he didn't succeed, but none of us had seen him or spoken to him since and we didn't want to. When Elrond had finished his story, my uncles, Kivan and Ranger came up. Ranger looked really pissed off, I think Kivan had made him come. Kivan just looked really worried. He talked to Ria for a minute and then took my arm. 

"We have to go for a while, Kane," he said quietly. "To the inn with Billee and Legolas. Just until all these people have gone."

"Then he can come back and see me?" Ria asked. "Please?"

"I suppose so," Kivan said quietly. "It depends on what Damon wants to do. He might well want to take the little ones home, where they will be safer. But I don't think he'll be leaving today. He's a hero, your dad," he told me. Elrond looked faintly surprised.

"What happened?" he asked. "It must have been pretty bloody good.

"Why?" Ria asked. "What did he do?"

"I don't think Jaime has told anyone, Ranger said sharply. "Because it kind of destroys all the bad things she's said about Damon over the years. Benny told Billee and Legolas and they told us, but I think we are the only people who know."

"Know what?" the three of them sad together. Kivan hesitated and looked at Ranger, who nodded.

"According to the doctor" he said carefully. "Damon saved Ria's life. He and Benny found them and he took care of Ria's head and took her straight to the hospital. A few minutes more and she could have died."

"I…" Elrond and his friend looked at each other, completely lost for words. "I can't believe it." Elrond managed to say finally. "Damon…he hates Jaime."

"He's a father himself" Kivan shrugged. "He understands. Anyway, Ria has lots of people waiting to see her so we had better go. Billee and Legolas have already taken Vincent back to the inn and we should be going too. You can see Ria later, Kane."

"Bye Elrond" I said politely as Kivan took my hand. "See you later Ria."

"Bye Kane" she said giving me a small smile. "Kivan?"

"Yes Ria?"

"When Kane comes back later," she said quietly. "Do you think…his father might come with him? I just want to say thank you."

"Well, he might" Ranger said, exchanging a look with his brother. "If that lot down there have gone. But you might want to tell your mum that he might be popping by, since this doesn't change much, Ria, there is still a lot of bad feeling between them. You talk to her, Kivan will talk to Damon."

With that, Kivan led me out of the room and down the stairs. And for the first time in two years, I caught sight of my real father. He reached out as if to touch me, but Kivan and Ranger both glared at him and he backed away. We left Bag End and headed over to the inn where Vincent was waiting outside for us.


	16. A chance to try and explain: Ria

Life After High School - Ten Years Later  
  
By Risty and Silver  
  
Disclaimer: Ahem. We don't own them.  
  
Summary: You figure it out.  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
When Kane left, I settled back down under my covers and Uncle Wayne and Elrond told me another story, one they knew of Uncle Mark when he was at school. The story involved Mum and Aunt Julia, Tracey and Stacey and Uncle Jake as well. When they had finished, they went back downstairs to have a talk with Mum and Dad. Boromir came up and gave me a daffodil flower in a vase. It was very pretty. Behind him were Arwen, Aragorn, Blue, Colan, Wendy and...  
  
"Jandi!" I said, holding my arms out for a hug. She laughed and obliged. My room was now packed with visitors. After a while of talking and telling of what had happened, I drifted off to sleep, everyone left me alone, and I felt 'Uncle' Boromir kiss my forehead.   
  
"Goodnight, Ria. Sleep tight." He whispered and closed the door behind him.  
  
  
(Jamie's POV)  
  
  
After all of Ria's visitors had left, except Elrond, Billee, Legolas, Wendy and Colan, Elladan, Elrohir, Arwen, Aragorn and the triplets, I sat down at the table and began to cry. I felt Arwen comfort me with am arm around my shoulders.  
  
"I just keep thinking what might have happened if Damon hadn't taken her to the hospital." I said, my voice cracked from crying.  
  
"I feel like I'm responsible for letting it happen. I allowed them to go out. I should have called them in when it got dark."  
  
Arwen soothed me, and then stared at her oldest, Asta, who was sitting in her grandfather's lap. "The triplets were there. Asta. Kane told me that you ran when you saw the men, why didn't you come and tell me at once?"  
  
"I was scared," said Asta, hugging Elrond. "I didn't mean to. I didn't think anything bad would happen to Ria or Kane. I'm sorry, Mummy, Dad, I'm sorry Jamie."  
  
I gathered her into a hug and told her it was all right.  
  
"J, we're going to go into town for a while, okay?" said Elladan, referring to Elrohir, Billee, Legolas and Colan, over time, they had come to like eachother. Which was a good thing. "Don't worry."  
  
Arwen and Aragron took the kids to where they were staying. It was late afternoon and the children were still a little shaky from the day before. That left Wendy and Elrond with me. Frodo had taken Fortuna, Todd and Brodie to see Bilbo in Rivendell. Elrond said he was going back to his room at the Inn and left and Wendy stayed with me until Damon came back. Wayne and Elrond had both told me that Ria had wanted Damon to come back with Kane so she could thank him.  
  
There was a knock at the door and I answered it, saying hello to Damon and Kane and Vince, who stood there. I invited them in and told the boys that Ria was sleeping. SO they went into the lounge room to watch Harry Potter, one of the movies that Ria got for her birthday.  
  
Damon sat at the table and wouldn't make eye contact with. I didn't make eye contact with him either.  
  
"Damon...I've been thinking over the past ten years. I know we hate each other to hell and back, but why? I've been thinking about since the moment I met you to now."  
  
Damon scowled a little and looked at the table. "I don't know or care."  
  
"But," I said, ignoring him. "The moment I met you, two days before Frodo and I got married, we hit off. We were good friends until I found out that you and EMma were together. I guess I just need a bit of time to explain myself. See, I think it might be because I knew Boromir a lot longer than you and I thought he would look after Emma better than you. Turned out I was wrong, didn't it. You are married now, with three gorgeous kids and a heap of friends. I guess I was just one big dope."  
  
Damon looked at me for a few minutes. "I guess I see what you mean." he said, with a ghost of a smile on his face. 


	17. Unwanted Truths: Kane and Damon

Life After High School - Ten Years Later

By Risty and Silver

Disclaimer: Ahem. We don't own them.

Summary: You figure it out.

***********************************************************************************************

(Kane's POV)

I heard what Jaime had said to my dad and I also heard what he had said to her. Next to me Vincent gripped my hand tightly. Although we both had our eyes fixed firmly on the television, where Harry was having his first flying lesson, we were listening hard to their conversation.

(Damon's POV)

To be honest, I was a bit surprised by Jaime's little speech. Whatever I had expected her to say, it certainly wasn't that and for a moment I was lost for words. But there were things that needed to be said.

"You were wrong," I agreed. "You caused me a lot of guilt and Emma a lot of stress and you put Billee, Legolas, Elrond and Emma's brothers in a very difficult position. I could say a lot of stuff about how you should have kept out of it, but somehow I think you know that now." 

"I do."

"But this changes nothing between us" I added. "What happened is in the past and people are just beginning to get over it. You have your life and we have ours and that is the way it should stay. It's too late to start again Jaime, too much has been said and done. Emma has often said that maybe one day she would like to see you again, but she says that she can never again be your friend. Things have changed."

"I understand" she sounded half upset and half surprised that I was being so reasonable. "I suspected as much."

"Here" I reached into my jacket pocket and took out a business card with the number of our work phone on it. "Take this, if you see anything suspicious call us. And if Ria wants to call Kane occasionally, well I won't object to that. Kane and Vince have very few friends in Silverwood and they need to mix with more kids."

"When are we going dad?" Vince asked. I hesitated.

"Kivan and Ranger have already left" I told them. "Benny and I are leaving tonight and Billee and Legolas have to go tomorrow morning. Take your pick."

"Ria will be bored here by herself, dad" Kane sounded upset. "She has to stay in bed."

"I cannot leave you here." I said firmly. "I know that Boromir was here earlier and I can't take the risk of him being around you. In Silverwood, we can protect you from anyone who might wish to do you harm. You know that."

"Just a few days?" They begged. And as always, I gave in.

"Only if Jaime promises to keep Boromir far away from you" I told them. Jaime nodded.

"I promise" she said. "I give you my word. And don't worry about space, they can sleep in the spare room next to Ria. They'll be all right."

"I hope so" I said with a nod. "I'll come and pick them up in a few days. Now, if it's all right with you, I'll just go up and see Ria before I go. I can't be much longer, Benny will be waiting for me."

Jaime nodded again. Kane and Vince scrambled off the sofa and ran upstairs ahead of me. From the laughter ahead of me I knew that Ria was awake. I paused in the doorway, Vincent was bouncing up and down on her bed and Kane was sitting next to her holding her hand. He saw me looking at him and blushed, but he didn't let go of her hand. Ria saw me and smiled, she had such an adorable smile that I could not help but smile back at her.

"Hello Ria" I said. "I see you're looking better." 


	18. Vegging Out: Ria

Life After High School - Ten Years Later  
  
By Risty and Silver  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own them, only our characters.  
  
Summary: Dude, chill out. It was like that when I got there.  
  
****  
  
Damon came into my room. Vincent was bouncing on my bed and Kane was holding my hand.  
  
"Hello Ria, you look like you're feeling better."  
  
"Yes thank you. Mr. Darkshield?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I just wanted to thank you for saving my life. I mean, I bet it takes a lot to save a kid whose parents you hate."  
  
"Well, I don't think us grown ups should bring you guys up in our footsteps. It just doesn't seem right."  
  
"Dad," said Kane, still holding my hand. "When will you come back to take us home?"  
  
"I'll come back in five or six days. Does that sound fair?"  
  
"Yeah. Thanks dad."  
  
Damon went outside and down the stairs. I heard him talk to mum and then say good bye. From my position, I could see him get on his horse and ride away. I looked at Kane and Vince. In a purely straight face, I said:  
  
"An apple a day  
  
Keeps the doctor away  
  
But a stitch in the head  
  
Makes it feel full of lead."  
  
Vince and Kane began to howl with laughter, then I did. My head felt much better.  
  
Like Uncle Bilbo says: 'You don't realise how precious life is until you almost lose it.'  
  
***  
  
(Jamie's POV)  
  
When Damon came back down to say good bye. We talked a little longer.  
  
"You do promise to keep Boromir away from them, don't you, Jamie?"  
  
"You have my word. He only came because he heard from Frodo over the phone that Ria had been attacked. Anyway, he's married. Took him a while to get over. . . well, you know, then, Merry and Pippin dragged him to a singles bar about eight years ago and he met Adele. Their kids, Janet, Erica and Matthew, come and play with Todd and Brodie sometimes. I shouldn't worry. Since he knows that you don't want him to see Kane, I think he will keep his distance."  
  
"Good. Well, good bye, Jamie, see you in a few days. Remember to call if you see and suspicious folk."  
  
"Sure. Good bye Damon. Have a good trip."  
  
Damon left after that and I heard the kids laughing upstairs. I decided to go up and see them. I walked up and stood in the doorway watching them laugh. Ria finally noticed me and smiled.  
  
"Hi, Mum."  
  
"Hey guys. What do you say to a veg out?"  
  
Ria's eyes brightened while the boys looked confused.  
  
"What's a veg out?" asked Kane. Ria stared at him.  
  
"A veg out. Mum invented it when I was little. We go to the video store and pick up a few and then get a few snack foods and then we have take away for dinner."  
  
"Cool!" said Kane and Vince at the same time. I just had to laugh.  
  
"Well, you three, go and make yourself comfortable on the couch. But first, say one favourite movie of yours, your favourite snack food and your favourite flavour pizza."  
  
"Bring It On. Chicken Twisties and Pepsi Max. Chicken Deluxe." Said Ria automatically. Kane and Vince thought for a minute. Kane went next.  
  
"Patch Adams. Lemonade and Burger Rings. Beef Boomer."  
  
"Flubber. Coca Cola and Doritoes. Vegetarian." Said Vince.  
  
"And I'll have, Practical Magic. Original Chips and Ginger Beer. Meatlovers." I said. The kids laughed and trooped downs stairs. Ria took her doona, so she could snuggle up no doubt.  
  
I went out, Wendy had come by again and said she would watch the kids while I went out, since Colan was still with his brothers and Legolas. I had a cute little feeling that she and Colan might tie the knot. But then again, I usually ward off cute little feelings. I got the things that I had written on the small list and came back. The kids and I had a great time, watching Flubber, then Bring It On, then Patch Adams and then Practical Magic. I got up in the middle of Flubber and went to make the two beds in the spare room.  
  
By the time Practical Magic was half finished, Vince had fallen asleep. I picked him up and took him up to bed. I felt like I was carrying a little Colan back upstairs. I went back down and found Ria and Kane snuggled under her doona, watching the last hour of Practical Magic. I just had to take a photo. It only seemed right. 


	19. Blackmail: Kane

Life After High School - Ten Years Later

By Risty and Silver

Disclaimer: We don't own them, only our characters.

Summary: Dude, chill out. It was like that when I got there.

************************************************************************

(Emma's POV)

I got a call from Damon that evening telling me that he and Benny would be home sometime the next day. I was glad since I hated sleeping alone. I had Galia and Lucas upstairs with me, but it wasn't the same as having someone sleeping next to you. And I was anxious to hear what had caused them to disappear in a hurry. When I had finished talking to him, I went into the kitchen, put Crystal in her chair and began to prepare her food. Just as I had finished, the phone rang again. I hesitated, wondering who would call at that time. From what Damon had told me, Kivan and Ranger had left Hobbiton that morning and Billee, Legolas, Colan and Wendy were leaving the next morning so it didn't seem likely that one of them would be calling and they are usually the only people I get calls from. But I figured it might be important, so I put Crystal's dinner in front of her with a plastic spoon and went to answer it.

"Hello" I said. "Darkshield residence, Emma Darkshield speaking."

"Hello Emma" a very familiar voice said. "It's been a while."

"Boromir" I was so surprised that I had to sit down. The last time I had spoken to my ex was two years ago, when he tried to get Kane away from me and prove that I was an unfit mother. He made many accusations; most of them false and some of them true in part, but lacked the evidence to back them up so he didn't get very far. Nevertheless, he was the last person I wanted to hear from. "If this is about Kane, I've told you before…"

"It's not about Kane" he interrupted. "Not really. I'm in Silverwood tonight and I want to see you."

"Forget it," I said, prepared to put the phone down on him. "However, his next words stopped me.

"Last time," he said quietly. "You got lucky. But I have been doing some investigating and I have quite a few people who will come forward to give evidence against your husband. You don't do what I want, he'll go down. I'd like to see your chances of keeping Kane then."

I figured that he was bluffing; at least I hoped he was. Damon generally helps people, sometimes using illegal methods but even so. The only people I could think of who might well have bad things to say about him were our dear friends Gimli and Randy and the thieving group who were his rivals. And somehow I was not certain that their evidence would get someone arrested, let alone sent down. But I was going to take no chances.

"What about your wife and kids?" I asked. "Do they know you are calling me asking to see me?"

"Adele is a good mother and a reasonable companion, but I don't love her" Boromir told me, no emotion in his voice. "As for the children, well it's debateable about whether or not they are actually mine. We don't have a happy marriage, not like me and you could have had."

"Stop it!" I said sharply. "I'll meet you outside in about fifteen minutes. By the inn."

I asked Galia to look after Crystal for a while and told her that I was going to get some shopping. Then I went to meet him. I didn't want to, I knew exactly what he wanted from me and I didn't like it. But his threats had scared me and I felt that I had no choice.

He met me outside the inn; we went up to his room and did what he wanted. We barely spoke and as soon as I was dressed, I left. Boromir's parting words were: "I'll be calling again soon."

I went and got the shopping and went home in a daze. Luckily Galia was in the living room, singing Galia a song so she didn't see the mess I was in. A split lip and the beginning of a black eye; my punishment for refusing to take off my wedding ring. I had managed to clean myself up a little and get the shopping put away before Galia came in with Crystal. I thanked her and she said she was going out for a while. I told her not to be late back, everything I would normally say. Because that was what I was trying to do, just function normally. I knew that no one must find out about this, since Boromir would just persuade everyone that is was my fault. No one, not Damon, not Benny, not Billee, not Kivan, would know about this. 

Crystal had gone to sleep so I put her down in the double bed Damon and I shared and had a long bath. Then I get undressed, got into bed and cried quietly into my pillow…


	20. Surprising Phonecalls and a Tape of Proo...

Life After High School - Ten Years Later  
  
Risty and Silver  
  
Disclaimer: Hell, you should know by now.  
  
Summary: Dude, chill out. It was like that when I got there.  
  
  
  
(Jamie's POV)  
  
The next day, we all woke up late. Well, I woke up to the ringing of the phone next to my bed. So I picked it up.  
  
"Hello?" I yawned, looking at my watch.  
  
"Jamie? Is that you?" I almost dropped the phone in shock.  
  
"Emma? Emma Darkshield?"  
  
"Yes." she paused for a few minutes. "How are you?"  
  
"Great. I'm fine. How are you?"  
  
"That's really what I wanted to talk to you about. Boromir called me last night. And.he beat me up."  
  
"Hold it.reverse back. Boromir hit you? Hold on to your hat. He's married and has three kids."  
  
"He told me he didn't love Adele and wished Kane was his and stuff like that."  
  
"You have got to be kidding me. They always seemed so happy when they came around here. Was he drinking? Ever since, well.you know, he's hit the bottle pretty hard."  
  
"Sober as a priest on Sunday."  
  
"Damn. Well, I'd wait until Damon gets home. Don't worry, he and I talked. The boys are having a great time here with Ria. Damon will tell you about it if you ask him."  
  
"Oh, can I talk to Kane? I didn't know they were there."  
  
"Sure. Kane! Your mum is on the phone. Want to talk to her?"  
  
"Okay!" Kane bounded into the room and took the phone.  
  
"Hey mum." And they were off chatting for a while. Then Emma must have wanted to talk to Vince. So he came bounding into the room and talked to her. I got up to make some breakfast (pancakes and orange juice). Ria had gone to sleep on the couch and was now up and watching the video of her twelfth birthday party that Frodo had made.  
  
(Ria's POV)  
  
I was watching the video of the party when Mum came in, followed by Kane. I smiled at them and intently watched the film. There was me and Kane and our soccer game. There was Vince cheering Kane on. Anna and Hilary cheering for me. But something caught my eye. I rewound and put it on slow motion.  
  
There! At the back of everyone. There was a guy who looked a lot like the man named Benny. Except it wasn't Benny. And a dwarf. I don't know many dwarfs, but the ones I do know are not very decent. Kane sat next to me and watched the tape.  
  
"Mum!" I called, not taking my eyes off the screen.  
  
"Yes?" she called from the kitchen, where she was making breakfast.  
  
"Come have a look at this. Do you know these guys?"  
  
Mum came out and looked at the screen. She sat down on the couch in shock.  
  
"Randy and Gimli.Oh my god.they were there all the time."  
  
"Are they the two guys that attacked us, Mrs. Baggins?" Asked Kane. Mum nodded.  
  
"Yes they are. Don't worry. They've gone. I hope. But they will be back."  
  
"Let's hope not." I said. "Let's hope not." 


	21. Troubled Times: Kane

Life After High School - Ten Years Later

By Risty and Silver

Disclaimer: Hell, you should know by now.

Summary: Dude, chill out. It was like that when I got there.

************************************************************************

(Kane's POV)

I was a bit worried when I saw the tape, Randy and Gimli had been hanging around all day waiting for a chance to get us and that was scary. But I knew from overhearing my dad's conversation with Benny that someone had obviously hired them and he was trying hard to find out who it was. To be honest, I was more worried about my mum. She would never ring Jaime in one of her normal states and she had not sounded like herself either, she sounded upset but she tried hard to hide it. Something had happened and I was determined to find out what.

The day had turned cold and Ria, Vince and I were snuggled up on the sofa, myself in the middle. I could hear Jaime in the kitchen making us some lunch. I got up, told Vince not to steal my place and went out there.

"Hello Kane" Jaime was busy dishing up chips. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah" I said quietly. "Mrs. Baggins, what did my mum say to you?"

"Nothing" Jaime said quickly, but I could tell that she was lying. "She just wanted to talk to you."

"Mrs. Baggins" I sighed, taking the plate of chips she handed me. "Please don't treat me like I'm stupid. I'm just worried about her, you haven't been around for the last ten years, and you don't know what she can be like."

"She said…she said that Boromir beat her up," she said quickly. "That's all."

"Oh" I said, my mind racing. How had he gotten to her? And had he hurt her bad? Had she told my dad? But I was old enough to realise that it didn't matter who she told, very few people would take her word over Boromir's. After all, he was highly respected in Gondor, happily married or so it seemed and to the outside world, was a stable, sensible man. "Thank you. That's all I wanted to know." I went to the door, Ria's chips and cola in my hand and paused. "Mrs. Baggins" I continued. "You won't tell anyone about what she told you will you?"

"Kane…"

"The people around here, your family…they'll never believe her" I pointed out. "Nor will Boromir's family. The only people who might believe her are those close to her and what good will it do to tell them? It'll only upset everyone and make my mum think that you are trying to interfere in her life again. Let my dad deal with it."

"You are very sensible" Jaime said giving me a small smile. "I can see your reasoning and I won't say anything."

"Thank you Mrs. Baggins" I said quietly. "After all, it might not have even been Boromir who hit her. It might have been…" Suddenly I broke off and blushed knowing that I had said too much. The unspoken words hung in the air. "I had better take these out to Ria" I said quickly and hurried from the room, determined to keep my mouth shut in future. Jaime was nice and I could not help but like her, but I wasn't going to give her any information about my mum and dad. After all, she was still the enemy.

(Emma's POV)

When I woke up from a restless sleep, I desperately wanted to talk to someone, anyone. I grabbed the phone and dialled a number. A number I had not meant to dial. When Jaime answered I felt myself blurting out what Boromir had done, but I could tell she didn't believe me. That was probably just as well. Kane came on, and Vince, and I tried to be normal for their sake. I think they knew that something was wrong though, you can't fool those boys, especially Kane. 

As soon as I hung up, I was mad at myself. Why call Jaime, I hated her and I would hate her until the day I died. I was angry with myself, so I found a kitchen knife and cut my arm. It hurt but the pain felt good. I was in the bathroom trying to patch up my arm when Damon found me.

He didn't get angry and at first he didn't ask any questions either. He just sat me down and carefully bandaged my arm. When he had finished, he sat back and looked at me for a minute. I gave a sob and flung myself into his arms. He held me close and gently stroke my back as I cried. 

"What's the matter?" he asked. "What happened to your face?"

"I walked into a door" I lied. "I had to get up in the night to see to Crystal and I was tired. I guess I wasn't thinking. I love you Damon. I…I missed you."

"And I missed you" he said, sounding rather confused. "Has something happened?"

"No" I shook my head. "I'm sorry, I'm just getting over emotional."

He nodded and held me close. I felt safe with him, sure he lost his temper sometimes, but I loved him and I knew that he would never let anything happen to me or the children…

  
  



	22. Adele: Ria

Life After High School - Ten Years Later  
  
By Risty and Silver  
  
Disclaimer: Ahem. We don't own them.  
  
Summary: Dude. Chill out. It was like that when I got there..  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
(Jamie's POV)  
  
I just had to smile at Kane's reasoning. I promised not to say anything. And I could see that he was worried about his mother. I made the lunch and we all sat on the couch again and watched Men In Black. I had rented out Men In Black 2 as well and that was just as funny.  
  
The day was cold and the kids went up into Ria's room to play a board game. I sat on the couch with a good book. Like I usually do on a cold day. But something was annoying me. I picked up the phone and dialled a number.   
  
"Hello?" said the voice on the other end.  
  
"Erica, honey, is your dad there? It's Jamie."  
  
"Hi Jamie. Daddy isn't here right now. He went to Rohan for a work conference. Mummy is here though. D'ya wanna talk to her?"  
  
"Sure, honey." Adele got on the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi Adele it's just me, Jamie. I just wanted to know if you knew where Boromir was?"  
  
"He went to a conference in Rohan. He should be back tonight though. Why?"  
  
"I don't know. I'm getting this annoying feeling that he's lying again. You know what he's like when he's on the bottle."  
  
"Yeah. I do."  
  
"Y'know, I gotta call from one of his old girlfriends. Old friend of mine." I was careful not to mention Emma's name, because Adele turned nasty whenever she was mentioned. "Yeah, and she said that Boromir came to her house and beat her up. I am not sure, but I think something is wrong. I don't mean to be personal. But have you been getting on lately?"  
  
"Yeah. Sort of. He's been sitting in front of the TV and read the kids stories. But he looks at me with venom."  
  
I sighed. "Great..." I said to myself.  
  
"What was that?" asked Adele.  
  
"Nothing. Look I have to go. I'll call tonight when Boromir gets back, okay?"  
  
"Sure. Talk to you then, J."  
  
"Bye."  
  
I hung up the phone and sighed. Nothing ever seemed to be going right for me.   
  
  
  
(Ria's POV)  
  
Kane, Vince and me were all up in my room when we heard the door slam.  
  
"Mummy!" I heard the twins say. I jumped up and ran downstairs. Plummeting into dad's arms, I gave him a hug."  
  
"Hey Dad." Dad gave me a huge hug.  
  
"Hi, Princess. Feeling better?"  
  
"Yep. Kane and Vince and me were just planning to hire a hit man to go after Randy and Gimli."  
  
Dad laughed. "Well, make sure you do a good job of it. And get a cheap one, if you are saving up to buy that baseball mitt you want so much."  
  
I saluted. "Yes sir!" And then turned and marched back upstairs. Twins and little sister in tow. The twins began to fight eachother.   
  
"Give it back, Booger brain!" yelled Todd.  
  
"It's mine!" yelled Brodie. They went on and on like that until I grabbed the pack of gum and the pez packet off them.  
  
"Guess it's mine now." I said and we all trooped into my room. 


	23. Thinking of mum: Kane

Life After High School - Ten Years Later

By Risty and Silver

Disclaimer: Hell, you should know by now.

Summary: Dude, chill out. It was like that when I got there.

************************************************************************

(Kane's POV)

It was quite funny watching Ria argue with her brothers and sisters. I didn't say very much when I was around them, just like I didn't say much when I was around her mum and dad and Vince followed my lead of course, but it was still interesting to see the way they acted. I wondered if my mum and Billee and my dad had been like that when they were young, my mum had often told me that they had grown up in Silverwood together, with dad's brother and Billee's brother, both of whom are dead now. I think growing up was a traumatic time for all of them; my dad doesn't even have any education because he had to start looking after his mother when he was younger than Vince. They didn't like talking about those days; they didn't like talking about the past at all much. I don't blame them really. Life sucks at times. 

We spilt up into teams, me, Vince and Ria on one side and her brothers and sister on the other and began a board game tournament. Normally I'm good at them, but that night I just could not concentrate. I just hoped that my mum was okay and that my dad would look after her…I did try and phone her in the early evening but our home phone wasn't plugged in and I knew that meant that mum and dad had had an early night and wouldn't be reachable until morning unless it was very, very urgent. I didn't want to distrube or worry them, so I told myself that it could wait…


	24. The Mexican Radio Joke: Ria

Life After High School - Ten Years Later  
  
By Risty and Silver  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own them, only our characters.  
  
Summary: Dude, chill out. It was like that when I got there.  
  
****  
  
My brothers and sister were on the other team. Vince, Kane and me were trying to beat them at 'Game of Life'. But Kane looked really spaced out about something. Oh well, I knew from past experiences that putting my nose into other peoples business only made those people hate your guts for the rest of your life or made your nose grow. Personally, I don't think my nose has grown at all. Still the same size it was last week anyway.  
  
Later, mum let us al go outside, it had grown warmer but cool enough to put on a light jacket. Mum said as long as we stayed within the back yard, where she could keep an eye on us, we could play there. Though we weren't allowed to do anything cool, like play soccer or baseball, it felt good to be out of the house. I hadn't even been to school for the past two days.  
  
My friends, Benjamin Gamgee and his little sister, Syd, (real name Sydney) came over and we pushed eachother on the swing and climbed into my tree house. Eight kids all together, well, my tree house is really big. It used to be a club house for my group, Wolf Gang. But then, Evey and Ally and Jenny (all sisters) moved away and that left me and Cleo. Cleo moved away last year. She and her family went to Lake town. Anyway, Wolf Gang was the sort of Anti-bully system in our school. It was started by me and Cleo in grade three and went on for two years. Now bullies in the school don't even bother with me or anyone else.  
  
Back to present day, Now the tree house was used as a hide out by the twins, when they were playing 'army'. It has a dart board and comics up there now. A few posters of Britney Spears (used for dart practice) and a big photo of Mum, Emma, Boromir, Billee, Legolas and all their 'table buddies' and friends at school. Emma and Mum were doing bunny ears to eachother and Legolas looked like he was pinching Billee's butt. Every time I look at it, I just have to laugh.  
  
Kane was looking at the photo with interest. I sat against one wall and threw darts at Britney's nose. Bullseye!  
  
"Yes!" I said and Fortuna and Syd began to laugh. The twins were looking at their Archie comics and Vince and Benjamin were playing cards. Then I remembered my tape recorder. I walked over to the secret panel and pulled my tape recorder out and grinned at everyone. My brothers and Sister knew what I was going to do but Syd, Benjamin, Kane and Vince didn't. I pressed play and the recorded voice floated out.  
  
"Every time you have a drink, it's like having a party in your stomach. Like the stomach is the bouncer and stuff. Now, when you have a party, you can mix up all the beer you want, because they all know eachother." The fellow saying all this knocked and put on a different voice. "Hey stomach, it's just us beer here. We were wondering if we could party tonight. You know everyone. You know Sam Adams and Budwiesser and Hynecin...Oops! He's crazy. You are crazy man!" The guy put on another voice. "Okay, you can come in, but keep it down." He put on the regular voice. "So the beer goes in and they have a great time, playing darts and singing and stuff, but just like any party, people hear about it and next thing you know, couple of shots are coming along, like Scottish whiskey." He put on a thick Scott accent. "Hey stoac, you havin' a grea' partee tonigh!" the stomach says "What?!" So he let's in the Scott whiskey and you know, you mix up crowds, there's always disagreements. The whiskey comes in. "Hey Hynecin! Ge' herrre ya Willy Wanker!" Next thing you know, fights are flying and you can feel the tension. There are some warning signs. The stomach say "Okay guys, just CHILL OUT!" Everything calms down for a while when, at the end of the night, who should come along, but, the most dangerous shot of them all. Tequila. And there's always eight or nine of them. "Hey man we won't hurt no one. We just here to have fun, man." And like an idiot, you let in just one shot of tequila. Then, when nobodies looking, he'll sneak in all his friends. "Hey man come on in, Nobody lookin'!" When they all get in there, "HEY! WILY PARTY! Neh nah nah nah nah nah nah nah." And the stomach say: "Okay! That's it! Everybody out! Hey! HEY! Not that way! The way you came in! Come on, let's go, Hot shot!" So everybody gets out, even the air." The guy made a sound like someone puking their guts out. Then put on another voice. "Hey, you okay, man?" "Yeah." the guy pukes up again. All the shots and beer come out. "Hey nah nah nah nah nah! Let's go find another party, this one sucks man!"" The tape ended with a lot of applause from the comedians audience. I swear, all of us, even my siblings were rolling on the floor laughing. It always cracked us up. I had taped it off the radio. It was called the Mexican Stomach.  
  
After a while, Benjamin and Syd went home and we all went inside and sat by the heater. Then we watched 'Pay It Forward'. It was quite a day.  
  
****  
  
A/N: Yes, the Mexican Stomach is a true radio joke. The announcer, Justin In The Morning plays it, and I have yet to tape it. But I don't think I need to! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! 


	25. Trouble with mum and a kiss: Kane

Life After High School - Ten Years Later

By Risty and Silver

Disclaimer: ahem. We don't own them.

Summary: Just read the damn thing.

A/N: Sorry I didn't get this up sooner. I've had to spend a couple of days doing a piece of Sociology coursework, but its finished now and therefore I can start writing again. Yippee!

************************************************************************

(Kane's POV)

When Ria, Vincent and I went back inside, I heard Jaime talking on the phone. I heard Boromir's name being mentioned and asked Ria who she might be speaking to.

"Probably Adele" Ria shrugged. "That's Boromir's wife. I heard mum talking to dad once and she said that he drinks a lot since your mum left him. When things get bad, Adele always phones my mum for advice."

"Oh" I sort of knew what she was getting at. Billee and Legolas refuse to speak to Boromir any more, and so do Ranger and Kivan. I've heard them call him a lot of names, in particular a drunken loser. As far as I was concerned, Boromir was not my father and I wanted nothing to do with him, but in a way I could not help but feel a little bit sorry for him. He must have really loved my mum to still be so upset after ten years. 

When Jaime had finished on the phone, she came through to the kitchen and asked us if we wanted to help make dinner. Ria and Vince both seemed keen, so I took the opportunity to go into the hall and call my mum. The phone rang and rang, but there was no reply. After a few minutes, I put the phone down and then picked it back up and dialled my dad's work line. That rang for quite a while too, which is very unusual because if my dad or Benny weren't there, Lucas always was. Just as I was about to give up, someone picked up.

"Hello" a voice said. I recognized Blaze's voice at once. "Blaze speaking, how can I help you?"

"Blaze, it's Kane," I said quickly. "Where are my mum and dad?"

"Well…they aren't here at the moment, kid," he said quietly. Don't ask me how, but I knew that he was hiding something. I could sense it in his voice. 

"It's my mum isn't it?" I said suddenly. "What happened Blaze? She's…alright isn't she?"

"Listen Kane" Blaze said seriously. "You have to be a brave boy. Your mum is in hospital and she's quite ill. Your dad is going to call you either this evening or tomorrow and let you know what is going on."

"Is she going to be okay?" I asked desperate for him to say that everything was going to be fine. His next words stopped me cold.

"I don't know, Kane," he whispered, his voice trembling. "No one does. All we can do is hope."

"Yes" I managed to say. I had a big lump in my throat and I could not get rid of it. Somehow, I managed to put the phone down and walk into the living room. Then I sat on the sofa and started to cry. I hadn't cried for years, but I needed to just then. And that is where Ria and Vincent found me a few moments later.

They both stood and looked at me for a moment, not sure what to do. Then Ria sat down on one side of me and Vince on the other and they both put their arms around me.

"Don't cry Kane" Vince pleaded. "What happened?"

"Mum is in hospital," I said quietly, wiping my eyes on his sweatshirt. "She is ill."

"Oh Kane, I am so sorry" Ria really did sound upset. "Is she going to be all right?"

"I think so" I lied, not wanting to upset Vincent. "Dad is going to call later and give me the latest news."

True to his word, my dad called just as we had finished dinner. He did not say much, just that mum was very ill but the doctors believed that she would be fine, although she would have to stay in hospital for a while. I asked if we could come and see her, but he said that it would not be a very good idea. I understood what he was getting at, the woman in the hospital bed would not be my mum, it would be someone else and I wasn't sure that either Vince or myself could handle it. He didn't tell me what had happened either, but I could guess. Then he asked me to put Jaime on and I went back into the living room

"Bed" she told us as she came back in after a minute. "Now please."

The twins began to protest, but one look at the expression on their mums face told them that it would not be a good idea. They all went up to bed, all except me and Ria who crouched in the shadows as Jaime talked to Ria's dad. She was crying, we could hear her.

"I feel so helpless" she sobbed. "I know she hates me, but that does not stop me caring. All Damon asked was whether Kane and Vince could stay with us for a while longer. He wouldn't tell me how she was, what had happened to her or what hospital she was in. The bastard wouldn't tell me anything. All I know is that Blaze told Kane that she was in a very bad way. What can I do, Frodo?"

"Nothing" Jaime's dad said with a sigh. "It is not your business Jaime, and if you try and find out what hospital she is in, you will only upset Damon and Benny even more. If you want to do something to help, look after Kane and Vincent. It's all you can do. Even though they don't want to talk to us, Damon will let Kane know what is going on in a few days or so."

They trailed off then, obviously the conversation was over. Ria looked at me and sighed. I shook my head and then she did something quite surprising. She leant forwards and kissed me, straight on the lips. It was only quick, but I couldn't help blushing. When I looked at her, I could see that she was blushing too. 

"Goodnight Kane" she said quietly, then ran off upstairs. I followed her up at a slower pace, my mind racing. I had just been kissed for the first time…by Ria.

As I went into my room, Vincent sat up, his nightclothes already on.

"Why are you grinning like that?" he asked. I just threw my pillow at him to shut him up. No way was I going to let him find out, I would never hear the end of it…  
  



	26. Movies and Kids: Ria

Life After High School - Ten Years Later  
  
By Risty and Silver  
  
Disclaimer: Uh...err...heh...Oh damn, we don't own them.  
  
Summary: ::yawn:: read and find out.  
  
A/N: Soz guys, I been in the city. Hangin' with the girls and stuff.  
  
****  
  
What on earth made me do it? I can't believe I just kissed Kane! I mean, what was I thinking? Was it just to cheer him up? Was it to cheer me up? Was it just friendly? Oh mother mary. What the hell happened? I can't think straight. What if Kane doesn't like me? What will I do then? I've never been so humiliated in my entire life. How am I going to face him now?  
  
Those thoughts were racing through my head at the speed of light. I couldn't believe what I had done. I cursed myself and told myself to forget it, then put on my P!NK MIZUNDASTOOD CD. I went to sleep with the lyrics of 'Don't Let Me Get Me' going through my head.  
  
The next morning, I woke early and tiptoed down to the kitchen. Mum was sitting at the table drinking coffee.  
  
"Mum, what's wrong?" I asked, getting a bowl down and filling it with cereal.  
  
"Nothing." Said mum, even though it was a blatant lie because it was obvious she had stayed up all night.  
  
"And I'm the bogey man. Come on mum, 'fess up."  
  
Mum smiled slightly. "Gee, it seems like I'm looking in the wrong end of a telescope and watching myself grow up all over again."  
  
I grinned as I put sugar on my Weet-Bix. "I know. Now come on! What's up?"  
  
"Well, you know Emma is in hospital again, don't you?"  
  
"Yeah. Found out last night."  
  
"Okay. Remember how I told you I used to look after Emma when she got into trouble and sometimes ended up in the infirmary, just like she used to look after me?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I just feel so helpless. It doesn't help that I haven't seen Emma in ten years, since you were almost two. Old habits die hard, that's why. I just want to talk to Emma again, I've seen her in a whole lot of tricky situations with doctors and stuff, I never liked her father and the way he treated her. That's why we swore to protect eachother. She and Billee used to help me when Galfo came to school and tried to get me, and me and Billee used to help her get rid of Randy and Gimli and other nasty people."  
  
"Oh. Mum, why don't you just call her? I mean, when she gets home from the hospital. Maybe if you just talked to her, you'd meet up somewhere and talk about good times."  
  
"Not that simple honey, wish it was though. Anyway, I have to work today and your dad has to go help Sam, Merry and Pippin put up Merry's new shed. We'll both be away until about six. Blue is gonna come and check on you at lunch time, other than that, you can go over to a friends house or stay here and watch videos."  
  
"I'm going for the videos. It's a school day. So all my friends will be in class."  
  
"Okay, Fortuna will walk the twins to school then. I don't want you doing anything bad. You are getting those stitches out the day after tomorrow."  
  
"Great." I said sarcastically. Mum laughed.  
  
"Like I said, I can see myself growing up again. Go and get your brothers up, Fortuna is up, because I can hear her music. Love you." She gave me a kiss and went to have a shower. Her job at the hospital as a secretary sometimes had its bright days. Today wasn't one of those days, obviously.  
  
**  
  
Later, after mum and dad had left and Fortuna and the twins had left, complaining about mums bad mood last night, Vince, Kane and me all sat in front of the TV and watched LIAR LIAR, Pay it Forward, Head over Hells and Save the last dance - all my mum videos. Then, just for a bit of fun, we watched The Osbournes on TV (which is totally forbidden cuz of all the swearing). It was a pretty good day. Blue came and checked on us, she brought over baby Matthew and Little Hannah Kate. Matty, who is ten months, climbed all over us and Hannah Kate showed us her lost front tooth and the other loose one. I loved those kids, they were so cute. 


	27. Feeling Confused: Kane

Life After High School - Ten Years Later

By Risty and Silver

Disclaimer: Ahem. We don't own them.

Summary: You figure it out.

***********************************************************************

(Kane's POV)

The next morning, Ria seemed a little embarrassed around me. I'd stayed awake for hours the previous night, trying to figure out why she had kissed me. I didn't care that she had, I liked her a lot, but I had no idea what to do next. Did I just wait and hope that everything would just happen, or did I tell her that I liked her? In the end, I decided to just wait and see if she said anything.

A couple of times during the day she tried to get me on my own, but Vince was shadowing me constantly. The little kid was even following me to the toilet. What was wrong with him I had no idea, but I figured that the kid was just upset after hearing about mum. 

When I got up during the afternoon to get us a drink, Vince followed me to the kitchen. As I reached up to get the glasses, he grabbed my arm, signalling that he wanted to talk to me. After putting the glasses safely on the table, I bent down slightly so that he could whisper in my ear.

"Is Ria your girlfriend?" he asked innocently. "I won't tell, I promise."

"No, she isn't" I told him. "No way."

"Do you want her to be your girlfriend?" he said with a smile. "You do, don't you?"

"No" I protested, but my little brother just grinned and shook his head to show that he didn't believe me. "Oh all right" I admitted after a minute. "Yes, I think I do. But if you tell anyone, I'll kill you."

"I won't tell anyone" he promised. "But maybe you should think about telling her."

He took two of the glasses and went back to the living room. I stood in the kitchen for a moment, completely confused. Vincent was right, maybe I should tell her, but I didn't think I could. I had never really been afraid of doing anything before in my life, but the thought of telling Ria how I felt filled me with terror. It was no good, I realised eventually. If she liked me, she would have to tell me…

(Benny's POV)

I had tried hard to get Damon to go home and sleep, but he refused. Lucas and Galia were looking after Crystal and the dogs and Blaze and Forrest were running the business. The night before, when she had been brought in, we had called Billee and Kivan to tell them what had happened. Both said that they would come up immediately and Billee arrived the following day, accompanied by Legolas, Colan and Wendy. 

"What happened?" Billee asked as soon as he saw me. "Is she all right?"

"She took an overdose of sleeping tablets and ahcohol, then slit her wrists" I said slowly, wincing as I remembered how we had found her in a pool of blood. "They have been working on her for almost twenty-four hours now, but they have told us to expect the worst."

"Why did she do it?" Legolas whispered, wrapping his arms around Billee and holding him tightly. "Why?"

"I don't know" I told them. Wendy was crying into Colan's shoulder now, and even I felt dangerously close to tears. "I just don't know."

"You know something" Wendy said through her tears. "A few days ago, Colan and I were talking about what would happen if we were to get married at some point in the future. If we had Emma and Damon there, then we would not be able to have any of our friends from Jaime's side, except my mum and dad and even they wouldn't be happy. I said it would be so much easier if Emma didn't exist, if things hadn't have happened like they did. I hate myself for that now."

"Jaime and her friends can go to hell" Colan whispered, gently rubbing Wendy's back. "Emma will be our guest of honour, and we'll only have people there who can accept her. See, she has to survive now, she has something to live for."

"I hope so" I said quietly. "All we can do is wait now…"  
  



	28. A Frightening Encounter: Ria

Life After High School - Ten Years Later  
  
By Risty and Silver  
  
Disclaimer: Uh...err...heh...Oh damn, we don't own them.  
  
Summary: ::yawn:: read and find out.  
  
****  
  
I as really embarrassed around Kane that day. I knew I had to tell him how I felt, but, just not right now. We were still kids, for crying out loud! But I don't know. How do I tell him? Here I am twelve years old and I'm in love. Well, at least I think I am.  
  
Vince was tailing Kane around everywhere and I caught them whispering in the kitchen, but decided not to interrupt. When Blue came over and made us lunch, she told us that her sister, Wendy and Colan were thinking of tying the knot. She let slip that Mum would probably not be invited and told us never to tell anyone. I shrugged it off, knowing that mum knew that already. After Blue and the kids had gone, Kane and Vince and me decided to go up to the tree house, just for a little while. No harm could come to it. So we climbed the tree and spied on the neighbors. That was fun, because you would not believe the weird stuff our neighbors do. Mr. Saxox watered the garden in a pair of really short shorts. No shirt, just these tiny little pants, and that was hilarious, because Mr. Saxox has a very big belly. Mrs. Chermside, over the back was hanging out the washing wearing a toga. It took all my self control not to double up laughing.  
  
I looked toward the road and saw something. I grabbed my binoculars from their hook and looked again. It was a short, red-haired man with a beard as long as his knees. His hair was long and he looked really dirty. The other guy was tall and thin with light brown hair and tanned skin. But he slouched when he walked. After those two came another short man and another tall man. I nearly dropped the binoculars in shock. The shorter man...was my grandfather, Galfo Shadow. The taller man I didn't recognise, but something told me these four were up to know good. Kane took the binoculars away from me and peered through them. He gave a strangled whimper.  
  
"It's my grandfather. And those other two are that Randal Hockey fella and Gimli Dwarf, I recognise them from the tape."  
  
I realised he was right. No wonder they looked so familiar.  
  
"We'll hide up here, maybe they are going straight past our place." I said, thanking Valor the ladder to the tree house was hidden by creeper vines.  
  
Kane and Vince nodded. I could tell they were scared stiff. We kept very silent and I heard the four go underneath the tree we were in.  
  
"Randal, I can't believe you didn't kill the little buggers. This is the sort of thing we need to catch our daughters again. And you, Gimli, I thought you had more sense."  
  
"Hey, it wasn't my fault those little bastards bit me. It bloody hurt. Those little blighters have teeth."  
  
"Yes, well, they bit you and two unknown men came to their rescue. Now they are under constant surveillance. You should have caught them while you had the chance. Rotten sod." Said a different voice.  
  
"Oh shut up al of you. Let's just go back to the Prancing Pony in Bree and come back in a week. I'm sure everything will have settled down by then. Anyway, we can't get them while their at school."  
  
"True enough. Come on you twerps. Let's get going. It's almost three, by the time we get to Bree it will be about seven o'clock."  
  
"Sure thing boss." Said the two younger guys and their voices began to fade away. I peeped out the window and saw the four of them walk towards four horses they had obviously left there and ride off. I let out the breath I was holding and looked, scared at Kane.  
  
"What are we gonna do?" Vince asked, trembling.  
  
"I reckon we should go and find your mum or dad. Or at least ring Dad and tell him what we heard." Said Kane, getting to his feet.  
  
"I agree. Those guys are dangerous. But wouldn't your dad be put in more of a spot with worrying about both us and your mum? I reckon we should just find mum and dad. They'll know what to do." So we all agreed and went runny over to Uncle Merry's house. He had got married to Reesa, one of my mum's girlfriends at high school.  
  
(Frodo's POV)  
  
When I saw Kane, Ria and Vince running toward me, I knew something was up. Jamie had told them only to leave the house if something was wrong. And I knew, from the terrified looks on their faces, something was really wrong.  
  
"Guys, what's up, you're suppose to be at home." And it all came spilling out, the conversation that they had heard between Galfo, Randy, Gimli and Emma's father. I looked at Merry and Pippin and Sam.  
  
"I think we'd better call Jamie." I whispered. They all nodded.  
  
"Guys, come on inside." Called Reesa. "Come and play with Rita and Mark." SO the kids went inside, a little shaken from their encounter. I walked quickly to the hospital. Jamie was at the front desk, helping Buna Chermside. When she had finished, she turned to me with a smile.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
I told her everything that the kids had told me. I swear, I have never seen Jamie's face go as white as it did then. She put her hand inside her chest pocket of her uniform and pulled out a business card.  
  
"I'm going to call Damon." She said, scared out of her mind.  
  
"Jamie, he has enough to worry about, with Emma and all..."  
  
"But they are his kids too! I'm ringing." And she did.  
  
The phone rang about four times, I think. Finally someone answered. I could hear the voice on the other end of the line.  
  
"Hello, Benny speaking, how may I help you?"  
  
"Benny! It's Jamie. Please, is Damon there?"  
  
Benny must have asked why because Jamie explained everything I told her.  
  
"Thanks Benny. I'm really worried for all of the kids. Even your own. We don't know what your brother could do." She hung up the phone and burst into tears. "Why? Why does this have to happen?"  
  
I hugged her, she really was upset. And with Ria getting her stitches out in two days, it made me even more worried. Something even worse could happen to them next time. If there was a next time. 


	29. What is a man to do?: Benny

Life After High School - Ten Years Later

By Risty and Silver

Disclaimer: Uh...err...heh...Oh damn, we don't own them.

Summary: ::yawn:: read and find out.

**********************************************************************

(Benny's POV)

I'd only gone home to get changed, check on Crystal and Galia and get some clothes for Damon. After giving Galia some money, I had briefly gone down to the hideout with Lucas so that I could check out some figures for a job we had just done. That was when the phone rang. It was Jaime, telling me that her father and Emma's father were on the prowl again. I think she was hoping that I would be able to say something to comfort her, but I was not going down that road. I was a good friend of hers once, and I knew that her brother would be devastated if he had learnt what was going on, but Damon and Emma had done a lot for me and, like Lucas, I was one hundred percent loyal to them. I took down a couple of notes and told her that I would call her back as soon as possible. 

"Bad news?" Lucas enquired as I sunk into the nearest chair and sighed. "Not another job, I hope?"

"Worse" I told him what Jaime had told me and I could see that he was shocked. "What am I supposed to do, Lucas?" I asked, when I had finished. "I can't tell Damon about this, not yet. He has enough to worry about."

"At least we have progressed with the case" Blaze commented. "We know that Emma and Jaime's fathers are the new leaders of the Black Dogs and we know that they are in Bree."

"True" I agreed. "But now we know that, what do we do?"

"Well, you have to get down that hospital" Lucas told me. "Damon needs you. But since all our men are out on other business, having you and Damon down means that we have just five men here; Forrest, Blaze, myself and the two relieves who Damon hired to protect our backs in an emergency."

"That makes things difficult" I said thoughtfully. "Well, send the other two down to Bree, not to attack because they won't stand a chance against four of them, but to question people and to sneak around, see if they can spot anything. If Forrest and Blaze stay here, with Galia and Crystal, do you think you could ride to Hobbiton with Prince and Jack and bring Kane and Vince back? We can protect them here."

"I can do that" Lucas nodded. "I'll leave tonight if you wish, I can there by tomorrow evening then. But what about Ria, they seem to be after her too, right?"

"Yes" I said with a sigh. "But Ria is not my problem nor my concern. Let Jaime and Frodo deal with it."

I noticed the look Forrest was giving me and shook my head. "I know," I said. "Randal and the others have a large gang behind them, a gang much bigger than ours who will go to nothing to get Ria if that is what they want."

"Probably burn down their bloody house or something," Blaze agreed. "Or sneak in and murder them in their beds."

"I know that" I told them sharply. "But I cannot give them any protection because we have no men. If they are that worried they will just have to send Ria away somewhere, until we have gotten to the bottom of all this."

There was nods all round. Anxious to get back to the hospital, I picked up the phone and dialled Jaime's number. She answered after just a couple of rings.

"Benny" she sounded very relieved to hear from me so soon. "Have you spoken to Damon?"

"No" I told her. "And I am not going to, not until Emma's condition has improved. However, I have spoken to Lucas and we have decided what action to take."

"What?"

"We are sending two men to Bree to find out what information they can" I told her. ""And Lucas will be arriving some time tomorrow to pick up Vince and Kane. We can protect them here."

"That's all?" she sounded both angry and amazed. "What about Ria?"

"There is nothing I can do, Jaime," I said firmly. "I simply don't have any men who I can send to protect you. You will just have to deal with it however you can. At the moment, my priority is Emma and the safety of her and Damon's children. When Emma is stable, me, Damon, Lucas, Frodo and yourself can have a meeting and discuss this properly, share information and see if we can shed some light on the situation, but at the moment it is all I can do to investigate what has been happening and see if our men can prevent another attack." She sniffed and I knew that she was crying. She always was good at that. "Look" I continued. "I do not want to alarm you, but you do realise that your father and Ivan Silverblade are the new leaders of the Black Dogs? The Black Dogs are a powerful thieving group who specialize in illegal deals, murder, and stuff like that. Their main base is somewhere in Gondor, but they have other bases in many towns and cities in Middle Earth. They are a big and powerful group and very few people will dare to cross them. By becoming their leader, possibly with the use of money, Ivan has ensured that we cannot stop him from getting what he wants this time. Our group on the other hand, has at best twenty members. Yes, we are all skilled in what we do, but we don't have the strength to take on a group of that size. We are currently in an impossible and dangerous situation and all we can do is to find out what we can and try to keep our children safe."

"And how am I supposed to do that?" Jaime asked. "If these people are as dangerous as you say…"

"There is a way" I said, an idea forming in my mind. "I won't blame you if you don't want to trust us in this but it is all we can do. Send Ria to us."

"You what?" I could hear the disbelief in her voice and I didn't blame her, not really. 

"Send her to us and let us protect her" I repeated. "You don't have to tell me your answer now, Lucas will be arriving tomorrow afternoon and although he has no wish to make any conversation with you, giving that he has not forgiven you yet, if you decide to take me up on my offer, just have Ria ready along with Kane and Vince. The choice is yours. Oh and one other thing. If there are any children around when Lucas arrives, don't let any of them, or any small animals, run up to the dogs. They are trained to attack strangers on sight."

Having said all that I needed to say, I put the phone down. I knew that I had given Jaime some things to think about and I wondered if she would take me up on my offer. Things were getting serious and I could not help thinking that we were in over our heads…


	30. Plans: Jamie

Life After High School - Ten Years Later  
  
By Risty and Silver  
  
Disclaimer: Uh...err...heh...Oh damn, we don't own them.  
  
Summary: ::yawn:: read and find out.  
  
****  
  
(Jamie's POV)  
  
I hung up the phone in disbelief. But, through my clouded mind, I went up to Ria's room and knocked on the door.  
  
"Ria?"  
  
"Yeah, Mum?"  
  
"Get your things together, you are going to stay at Kane's for a while. Benny and a few others will look after you there."  
  
"From Granddad?"  
  
"Please, don't ever call him that. I don't want to be related to him."  
  
"Sorry. From Galfo?"  
  
"Yes. Now get your clothes and things together. Lucas is going to pick you up in the morning."  
  
"Okay."  
  
I left her to her own devices after that and knocked on the boys door.  
  
"Come in?"  
  
"Hey guys," I said. "You and Ria are going back to your place with Lucas in the morning. You'd better get all your stuff together."  
  
"Okay, thanks for everything Mrs. Baggins." Said Kane. I had to smile and hugged him and then Vince.  
  
"I have to say, I don't think I've ever met anyone so well behaved as you two."  
  
I left the room and went downstairs. I rang a number I hadn't rung in almost ten years. After five or six rings, someone picked up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi Aunt Lotti."  
  
"Jamie-girl! How are you?"  
  
"I'm great. Listen, I have a big favour to ask you."  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"Can the twins and Fortuna stay with you for a few days, maybe a few weeks?"  
  
"Hold on, I'll just check..." she checked with her two friends and flatmates. "Sure. That's possible, as long as they don't mind sleeping in the living room."  
  
"I'm sure it'll be fine. I'll be riding to Lorien with them pretty early the morning after tomorrow."  
  
"Well, best you sleep. The trip takes eight hours on quick canter. If you go at full gallop it should take about six hours, but don't exhaust the horse."  
  
"Sure thing, Lotti. We'll probably stop in and say hello to Baradas."  
  
"Baradas Falkhorn?"  
  
"The very same."  
  
"Say hello for me."  
  
I had to grin at that. It was a little known fact (known by my whole family, naturally) that Baradas and Lotti were 'intimate' just after highschool.  
  
"Sure thing. Thanks Lotti, you're a life saver."  
  
"I know, sweety. See you soon."  
  
"Sure. Bye." And I hung up. Fortuna and the boys would be coming home soon. I spoke to soon. The was the sound of the door opening and the voices of my youngest running into the kitchen.  
  
"Mummy! Hello!" called Todd.  
  
"Hey guys, how was school?" I asked, walking into the room.  
  
"It was great!" said Brodie, bouncing up and down. "We had a spelling Bee and Todd won!"  
  
"Did you! Congratulations, Honey!" I hugged Todd, who showed off the medal and the book that he had won. "Wow! You're going to have fun reading this!" I said, opening the Harry Potter book. "Now listen you guys. Fortuna, you too. You guys are going to stay with Lotti in Lorien for a while. I'm not sure how long. But I'll call when you can come home. Okay?"  
  
"Why are we staying at Aunty Lotti's place, Mummy?" asked Todd, looking up at me with the big blue kicked-puppy eyes.  
  
"Lotti wants to see you, Todd. She wants you to stay and visit her friends over there. You'll get to meet Galadriel and Celeborn, who were two on my teachers at highschool."  
  
"Cool. Is Ria going?" asked Fortuna.  
  
"No, Lucky. She's going to stay with Kane and Vince. Now, A man named Lucas is going to come tomorrow to pick Ria and the boys up, and under no circumstances, are you allowed to run out and greet him. He's got dogs with him. Much more fierce than Casper, Starlet, Dino, Diana, Johno, or Millard. They are attack dogs, okay? Promise?"  
  
"We promise." Said all the kids together. Ria, Kane and Vince came in.  
  
"Hey mum. Lucas is picking us up tomorrow, isn't he?"  
  
"Sure is. Lucky, do you want to run over to Merry's place and get your dad. He needs to know the plans."  
  
(Todd's POV)  
  
When Mummy said that we were going to Lorien, I almost cheered. Really, I did. I always wanted to go to Lorien, cause daddy and Mummy always said it was a beautiful place.  
  
"Todd, Brodie, will you go out and feed the dogs for me, please?"  
  
"Okay Mummy." Brodie said and we took the big bag of dog food and went outside, where all the dogs were tied to their kennels. When they smelt the food, they jumped up and almost ate us. I loved my dog, Dino, Uncle Bilbo had gotten each of us a dog when we turned one. Brodie's dog was Johno. Dino and Johno were both border collies. Like Starlet. Casper was a white retriever, Diana and Millard were blue heelers.  
  
  
  
****  
  
A/N: Okay. This was kinda long for me. As you can see there are now six dogs, one for each of the Baggins family. Jamie's dog: Casper. Starlet: Ria's dog. Diana: Fortuna's dog. Millard: Frodo's dog. Johno: Brodie's dog. Dino: Todd's dog. So there ya go. 


	31. Leaving Hobbiton: Kane

Life After High School - Ten Years Later

By Risty and Silver

Disclaimer: Uh...err...heh...Oh damn, we don't own them.

Summary: ::yawn:: read and find out.

************************************************************************

(Lucas' POV)

I left late that evening for Hobbiton. I quickly checked on Crystal, Galia, Blaze and Forrest who were all fast asleep, and called the hospital to find out how Emma was. Damon sounded like he was about to drop dead of exhaustion, but I could hear the relief in his voice when he told me that although she had not yet woken up, she was now stable. She wasn't going to die and the doctors had predicted that she would soon wake up. 

My relief was short lived however, when I opened the bar door and found a notice pinned to it. The corners of the paper looked like they were stained with blood. Written on it were many names, the names of myself, all the members of my group including Benny and Damon, Galia, Emma, Emma's three children, Jaime and Ria. By the names of two of my men was a large red cross. It looked like a hit list and that worried me. Swearing that I would check it out as soon as I got back, I put it in my pocket and rode to Hobbiton as fast as I could.

(Kane's POV)

As Benny had promised, Lucas arrived the evening following the phone calls. I was glad to see him, Jaime had been very kind to us but now that I knew that my grandfather was on the loose, I did not feel safe there. While we got our rucksacks, I heard Jaime talking to Lucas. First she asked him how mum was and Lucas said that she was getting better, and then she asked a lot of questions about how safe our home was. Lucas answered the best he could and promised Jaime that Ria would call her every evening and that Benny or Damon would keep her informed of the details of the investigation. His voice was very cold, like he did not really care one way or another. Thinking about it, I guess he didn't. Really care about Jaime or Ria I mean. 

As we were coming down the stairs, I saw Jaime put her hand on his arm, but Lucas shook it off. Jaime looked very upset.

"You have day to day contact with Emma and Damon" she said quietly. "Lucas, do you think things can ever get back to how they used to be?"

"No" the man said without hesitation. "Maybe all this, will bring your family and Emma's back together in a way…after all you both love your children, that much I know. But too much has been said and done for the pair of you to be good friends again, Damon often says that your friendship was in the past and that is where it should stay. You don't like or trust him Jaime, I can see it in your eyes. You are grateful to him for saving your daughter, but that is it. He is not a perfect man like Frodo, but until you can honestly accept him, faults and all, then forget it."  

He turned to us and smiled. "Hello guys" he said. "You ready to go? Ria and Kane can ride their own horses, but you are coming with me Vince." He glanced down to where Ria's dog was leaping excitedly around her feet. 

"Sorry kid" he said. "No can do with the dog. It will have to stay here with your mum. We have four dogs, one of them a pure breed wolf by nature, and they would soon make short work of that little thing. And besides, there is nowhere to put it. You will be sharing with Benny's daughter, Galia, and she won't have a dog in her room."

"But…" Ria began to protest but Jaime gave her a warning look and she gave up. "Okay" she said reluctantly. "If it is for the best…"

Ria said goodbye to her mum, dad and siblings, then we got on our horses and slowly began to make our way home. Lucas said that it would take us two days to get home and since we could not stop at Bree, we were going to spend the night in Rivendell. In front of me, I could hear Vince cheering. I smiled shyly at Ria and she smiled back. I was looking forward to being in Rivendell again, but I was also looking forward to showing Ria around my house and introducing her to everyone. 

"Ria" I said carefully, not looking at her. "I am so glad that you are going to be staying with us."

"So am I?" she told me. "I'm glad we get to spend some more time together."

I couldn't say anything else. I just blushed and kept my eyes firmly on the road until Rivendell came into view…


	32. A total surprise: Ria, Jamie and New Cha...

Life After High School - Ten Years Later  
  
By Risty and Silver  
  
Disclaimer: Uh...err...heh...Oh damn, we don't own them.  
  
Summary: ::yawn:: read and find out.  
  
****  
  
We started to ride away from home and I could here Starlet whining for me. I almost turned to go back and comfort her. But that would be stupid. There were four bad men after me, Kane and Vince and if we strayed we'd either end up dead or hostages. I've read to many detective novels.  
  
As Rivendell came into view, I just had to smile. It was always one of my favourite places to visit. That and Rohan. I was glad I would be staying with Kane and Vince for a while. I'd get to meet their little sister, Chrystal, who they were always talking about and Galia, Benny's daughter.  
  
I jumped off my horse, Cold Shadow, and scampered with the boys toward the door of Elrond's house. This stay would be so much fun.  
  
A/N: Okay guys, this next piece is from a completely new character, never been mentioned or anything. Let's have a round of applause for... Debbie!  
  
(Debbie's POV)  
  
My name is Debbie Garner. I live in Lake Town, well, I did. I have recently found out that I was adopted into the Garner family at a very young age. To young for me to remember. My adoptive mother, Lisa Garner, told me that I came from a rapidly growing family, and my parents could never look after us all. But another thing she told me really surprised me. I had a twin sister. Mother said that her name was Jamie. But that's all she knows. Now I'm on a seek and find for my twin sister. I have called various family reunion agencies, to no avail. The only clue I have is that she used to live in Midgewood and she - we I should say, have an older sister.  
  
I rode into Midgewood, late afternoon. When I came to an Inn, I stopped to ask for directions.  
  
"Hello," I said, smiling at the bar tender. "Could you please direct me to Julia Shadow's house?"  
  
"Julia Shadow? She got married a while back. Her name is Julia Drax now, ma'am. She lives on George Street. Go to the end of this road, turn left and go to Taylor Avenue. Turn right there and then go along until you see the sign for George Street. She lives at number three. Wait... don't I know you?"  
  
"Uh, no, I don't think so. Thanks for the directions."  
  
"Your welcome. See you later maybe."  
  
"Sure. Bye."  
  
I rode to George street and found the right house. I knocked on the door. A woman of about thirty-seven, thirty-eight answered. She smiled right away.  
  
"Hi Jamie! How are you?"  
  
"Oh, sorry. I'm not Jamie. My name's Debbie."  
  
The woman, who I took as Julia, stared at me strangely. "Debbie? I don't know any Debbie that looks like my little sister."  
  
"My mother told me I was adopted out. She renamed me. She doesn't know what my real name is."  
  
Julia's eyes widened. "Linda!? My little sister's twin sister? Oh my god! Mum and Dad told Mark and me that they couldn't keep one of you so they adopted one of you out. They told us that your names were Linda and Jamie. Come on in!"  
  
I walked inside the cozy home. Two children were lying by the fire, playing with two young kittens.  
  
"Susan, Peter! Let me introduce you to Debbie."  
  
The two children looked up and Susan laughed. "Mum stop fooling us. That's Aunty Jamie."  
  
"No! This is Debbie. Your Aunty Jamie was a twin. But she doesn't know it."  
  
"Really?" asked Peter, a little afraid.  
  
"Really, really. Debbie, you will stay for the night, won't you? I can take you to Hobbiton in the morning. That's where Jamie lives with her husband and four children."  
  
"Okay, sounds like a plan. Four children? She and her husband have been busy, haven't they?" Julia laughed.  
  
"You've certainly got Jamie's sense of humor! Come on! I'll introduce you to Mazza."  
  
So the evening went by and we made plans on how to surprise Jamie. I'd finally be meeting my sisters and brothers. Julia told me all about them.  
  
"Julia, tell me, where do Mark, Jesse and Samantha live? You've told me of all the others but not those three."  
  
Julia saddened. "Our father was very abusive. In a way, you're lucky you escaped. He killed all three of them. Stacey, Tracey, Jake, Jamie and me are the only other kids let alive. And now you."  
  
"Oh my god. All men are bastards. That's what I say."  
  
"All for the select few, of course." Julia grinned.  
  
"Of course. Well, I'd better get up to bed. Want to surprise Jamie nice and early, don't we?"  
  
"Sure do. Night, Debbie. It's great to finally meet you after thirty years."  
  
"You too, Julia. You too."  
  
(Jamie's POV)  
  
I woke up early the next morning and roused the kids. We were going to ride to Lorien, stopping briefly at Midgewood to say hello to Baradas, the man who had helped me eleven years before when I was in an accident.  
  
At about eight, we arrived in Midgewood. We rode to Baradas' house and the twins knocked on the door (Frodo had stayed home to look after the dogs and the house.). Baradas opened the door and smiled.  
  
"Jamie Shadow! How are you?"  
  
"Hello Baradas. Actually, it's Baggins now. These are three of my kids, Fortuna, Brodie and Todd."  
  
"Well, well, well. What a surprise. Where are you headed?"  
  
"Lothlorien. The kids are staying with Lotti. She said to say hello."  
  
Baradas laughed. "Well. Hello to her as well. Come in, come in!"  
  
We stayed at Baradas' for a little over an hour. Then we had to leave. It was getting on nine o'clock and we had an eight hour ride ahead of us.  
  
As we were going toward the main road, Julia rode up. She had a friend with her.  
  
"Julia! Ahoy!" I said, waving.  
  
Julia talked to her friend quietly and waved back merrily.  
  
"Where are you guys and girls going?"  
  
"Lothlorien. We've had trouble with you-know-who."  
  
"Oh no! Uh...before you go, meet someone, please?"  
  
"Okay. Hi. I'm Jamie, Julia's younger sister."  
  
The stranger took her hood off and I gasped. There sat a person looking just like me. A mirror image.  
  
"Jamie, meet Debbie. Your twin."  
  
"M-my t-twin?" I stammered, caught up with words.  
  
"Hi Jamie." Said Debbie. "Nice to finally meet you."  
  
"Uhh...yeah. Nice to meet you as well. I think."  
  
It turned out that we went back to Julia's house and they explained the whole story. Debbie had been adopted out when we were just born. We had never known about each other for thirty years. I ended up ringing Lotti and saying we wouldn't be there until tomorrow or the next day. And I rang Frodo as well. He was as stunned as I was.  
  
There were so many surprises in ones life, it was overwhelming. Why was all the happy stuff happening now? 


	33. Arrival at Silverwood: Kane

Life After High School - Ten Years Later

By Risty and Silver

Disclaimer: Uh...err...heh...Oh damn, we don't own them.

Summary: ::yawn:: read and find out.

************************************************************************

(Kane's POV)

We just stayed in Rivendell for one night because Lucas was eager to get home. Elrond was very quiet and I knew that he was upset about mum. Billee, Legolas, Wendy and Colan were all at the hospital, although I heard Elrond telling Lucas that they had left that morning to come back to Rivendell. Apparently mum was stable, but she wouldn't talk to anyone, not even to dad. She had completely shut off, they said. Then Elrond said something about how she had done that many times when she was still at high school. I didn't doubt it since from what I had heard about her life, it has been pretty screwed up. Still, at least she wasn't going to die. That was good news.

Ria was pretty quiet too, but that was hardly surprising. She had had someone trying to kill her, had had to leave her family and go to stay with strangers. And in theory, although she had heard her mum talking about them and she had met my dad once or twice, everyone in our house with the exception of Vince and me would be a complete stranger. I think anyone would be scared in that situation. I know I would.  

After dinner, Ria went up to her room. I left Vincent chatting to Lucas and went up after her, just to make sure that she was all right. I was still a bit embarrassed about the kiss and all that, but since she hadn't said anything about it, I just though what the hall? There was no point in worrying about something that had probably been a complete mistake.

She was sitting on her bed looking at a picture of her family. I sat beside her and took her hand. She held it tightly, but didn't say a word.

"Listen" I told her. "I can understand how scary this must be, but my family are not that bad. They will look after you, honestly. And you've have me, I'll look after you too."

"Thanks Kane" she gave me a sad smile and looked at the photograph again. "I guess I'm just a bit nervous, that's all. My mum…well she doesn't say much but she seems very afraid of your dad."

"Well I can sit here and tell you over and over again that he isn't at all scary most of the time" I said with a shrug. "Whether you believe me or not is a different matter. You will just have to see for yourself."

"Who else lives with you?" she asked settling back against the wall. "You have a baby sister don't you?"

"Yeah, baby Crystal" I told her. "She is really cute but she cries a lot and she likes messing everything up. Then there's Lucas, he's my dad's boss and Benny, that's my mum and dad's best friend. He was with us when we came to Hobbiton the first day we met."

"I remember him" Ria nodded. "I think he used to be quite good friends with my mum…"

"He was best friends with her brother Mark for quite a while" I told her. "And so was Lucas. But when everything blew up at that dreadful wedding, they both took Damon's side and neither of them want anything to do with your mum now. I think it was because Damon was a member of their group as well as being their friend. Gang members always stick together when things get rough, regardless of all other commitments. And then there's Galia, Benny's fourteen-year-old daughter. She can be a bit of a pain sometimes, but she's basically all right. I think you will be sharing a room with her."

"Sounds like there's quite a lot going on" Ria said with a laugh. "A bit more exciting than around our place."

"Yeah, it is that all right" I agreed. "Definitely."

As soon as we reached the tavern in Silverwood the following afternoon, Vincent and I left Lucas to put the horses in the stable, which is joined on to the back of the tavern, and each grabbed one of Ria's hands. 

"Come on" Vince said excitedly. "We have to show you around."

We had to go in through the back door because the bar was closed, obviously due to lack of staff. But we showed Ria it anyway and I could tell that she was impressed. The staircase, which led down to the hideout, my dad's work area, was open and Vince pointed it out to her. I told her not to tell anyone about it and warned her that we were not allowed to go down there unless we had dad or Benny with us and that did not happen often. There were some dangerous things down there we had been told, and it was not safe for us to wander down there alone. Then we went upstairs. Only Galia and Crystal were home, so we introduced Ria to them. Crystal loved Ria, she really did. And Galia seemed to like her as well, but then Galia is pretty easy going most of the time. Then we showed her around our living area. First we showed her the bathroom, then the bedroom that Lucas and Benny shared, then my mum and dad's bedroom with Crystal's cot, our room, the kitchen, the living room and finally Galia's room where Lucas had all ready put up a camp bed for Ria to sleep in. 

"Now all we need is for mum, dad and Benny to be back" Vince said. "And we'll all be here."

"Benny is coming back tonight," Lucas said, overhearing our conversation. "Just for a little while. "But I have no idea when your dad will be back, Kane. Probably not until they let your mum out of hospital. Maybe a few days. I just hope that Benny tells him about Ria being here before he gets home and finds out for himself."

"Don't Lucas, you'll scare her," I said, remembering the conversation I had had with Ria the night before. "Dad will be all right. He might be a bit shocked at first, but Benny will talk him round. Now" I said quickly changing the subject. "Can Vince and I show Ria around Silverwood? I promise that we will be careful."

"Aye, no harm can come to you here" Lucas agreed. "It is but a small village now and everyone here knows each other. Just stay in sight of people and if you see anything suspicious, come back at once."

"Will do." I called. "Come on you two," I said to my friend and my brother. "I'll race you outside."

  
  



	34. Cheer up with a silly song: Ria

Life After High School - Ten Years Later  
  
By Risty and Silver  
  
Disclaimer: Uh...err...heh...Oh damn, we don't own them.  
  
Summary: ::yawn:: read and find out.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Kane and Vince raced outside with me. Kane was right, Silverwood was a beautiful place. I wished my mum was here to see it. We walked down the main street until we came to a corner store.  
  
"I just gotta get some batteries for my Discman and a pack of gum. Come on." I said, hauling the two into the door.  
  
  
  
After we got my batteries and gum, we kept walking around, Kane and Vince pointing out their favourite things and places. When we got back to the tavern, Benny was already there, having a bowl of soup with Lucas. Seriously, the guy looked dead on his feet. We wandered into the living room and sat with Galia, who was holding Chrystal, and watched 'The Nanny' and I imitated Fran Fines squeaky voice. It sent Galia and Kane and Vince into laughter.  
  
Later, I was sitting on the camp bed in Galia's room, looking at the photo similar to the one I had put in the envelope about a month before. The only difference, was that our respective dogs were sitting by each of us. I stroked the image of my dog, Starlet.  
  
"What's that?" asked Galia. I started. I hadn't heard her come in.  
  
"Just a photo of my family and our dogs." I said, continuing to stroke the still image.  
  
"Cute dog. What's it's name?"  
  
"Starlet, and that's Casper, Johno, Dino, Diana and Millard." I said, unconsciously shedding a tear.  
  
"Hey, are you crying, Ria? What's wrong?" Galia sounded sympathetic. I couldn't tell. I'd buried my head in my hands.  
  
"I miss my mum. Dad, even my brothers and sister. I haven't been separated from my mother for more than three days. And that was when she was sick, in hospital. But that wouldn't really be separated, I was by her side every spare minute." I said, wiping away the tears furiously. I rarely cry. Like mum.  
  
"What was wrong with her?"  
  
"She...went weird. I don't know. I was only six. She began crying and throwing stuff around, but I remember clearly that she was screaming that she wanted to be friends with Emma again. Saying stuff like Emma was like the twin sister she never had. They looked out for each other."  
  
"Wow. Powerful friendship. Hey, you know what I like to do when I'm feeling down?"  
  
"No, What?"  
  
"Sing and dance to the silliest song I can find. Come on!"  
  
Galia flipped through her CD collection and brought out a couple of whoppers.  
  
"Okay, we have, The Happy Hamster Dance, The Macarena, Tweety Bird, or The Galaxy Song. Take your pick." She said, grinning. I grinned too, feeling stupid but anyway.  
  
"I can't choose. How bout them all?"  
  
"Good choice!" Galia laughed. So she put each of the songs. I didn't know what the 'Galaxy Song' was, but when I heard the lyrics, I burst out laughing.  
  
"I know this song! It's off Monty Python's Meaning of Life!"  
  
"Yeah! The best comedy of them all!" We began to sing to the lyrics together.  
  
"Just remember that your standing on a planet that's evolving  
  
And revolving at nine hundred miles an hour  
  
It's orbiting at nineteen miles a second, so it's reckoned  
  
A sun that is the source of all our power  
  
The sun and you and me, and all the stars that we can see  
  
Are moving at a million miles a day  
  
On an outer spiral arm at forty thousand miles an hour  
  
In the galaxy we call the Milky Way!  
  
Our galaxy itself contains a hundred billion stars  
  
It's a hundred thousand light-years side to side  
  
It bulges in the middle sixteen thousand light years thick  
  
But out by us it's just three thousand light-years wide  
  
We're thirty thousand light-years from Galactic Central Point  
  
We go round every two hundred million years  
  
And our galaxy is only one of millions of billions  
  
In this amazing and expanding universe.  
  
The universe itself keeps on expanding and expanding  
  
In all of the directions it can whiz  
  
As fast as it can go - the speed of light you know  
  
Twelve million miles a minute and that's the fastest speed there is  
  
So remember when your feeling very small and insecure  
  
How amazingly unlikely is your birth  
  
And pray there is intelligent life somewhere up in space  
  
Because there's bugger all down here on Earth!"  
  
  
  
Galia and I collapsed in a heap on her bed, laughing uncontrollably.  
  
"What are you guys doing?"  
  
It was Kane and Vince. They must have been standing there for half the song at least. It just made us girls burst into giggles again. I'm sure the boys thought we were completely off our rockers. 


	35. Wishful Thinking: Galia

Life After High School - Ten Years Later

By Risty and Silver

Disclaimer: We don't own them.

Summary: Just read the damn thing.

************************************************************************

(Galia's POV)

"Hey, who said you could come in here?" I said, before bursting into giggles again. "And how long have you been standing there anyway?"

"Long enough" Vince said with a grin. "Did you know that you dance like a chicken?"

"Shut up, kiddo" I warned him. "Where's Lucas? And is my dad back yet?"

"Nah, your dad's still down the hospital," Kane said with a shrug. "I think mum is a lot better. And Lucas has gone downstairs to talk to Blaze and Forrest about some business deal."

"Who are Blaze and Forrest?" Ria asked no one in particular. The kid seemed happier and I was glad. She had had a very tough time of it lately, as had Kane and Vincent and they needed to relax a bit. 

"Forrest and Blaze are people who work for Lucas and Damon," I told her. "They don't live up here, they sleep in the hideout so you probably won't see them much, but occasionally they come up here just to see the family. They aren't bad guys, not really."

"But Forrest did stab Aragorn" Vince said at once. "At the wedding. He told us."

"Yes, all right Vince that's enough" I said firmly. "Look Kane, did Lucas give you any instructions on what to do about dinner?"

"He said that he would make it tonight if you didn't feel like it" the kid said immediately. "He said that you have been doing a lot lately and that maybe you should take a break. But we'll have to wait until he comes back upstairs."

"That will be hours knowing Lucas," I said with a sigh. "Look, you take some of my music, and go and dance in the living room or something. Dance with Crystal, you know she likes that. I'll heat up some soup."

"I want chips," Vincent said at once. "Soup is boring."

"Too bad, you had chips yesterday" I told him. "Too many chips are really bad for you, and besides we don't have any left. Your mum is the only one who remembers what to get in the shopping and she isn't here, is she? Now scram!"

The boys instantly did as they were told and ran. Jack and Prince got up and trotted after them. I hadn't seen Sol-leks or Laddie all day, but I knew where they were. Curled up on Emma and Damon's bed where they had spent most of their days since Emma had been taken to hospital. Both are quite old now, about as old as me apparently. But dad reckons they still have a few years of life left in them yet. Ria got up and followed them, just a bit more slowly. As she passed me in the doorway, I touched her shoulder and smiled at her.

"Feeling better?" I asked. She nodded.

"Thanks Galia" she said gratefully. "I didn't mean…"

"You have got nothing to be afraid of, you know." I said in an attempt to reassure her. "I don't want to start bitching about your mum, but I promise you that she is wrong about Damon. He isn't a bad man; it's just stupid people seeing only what they want to see. Maybe I shouldn't be telling you this, but my dad told me that everything blew up at the wedding, your mum had to choose whether to give Kane to Emma or Boromir. Jandimara, she accused Damon of doing something terrible…but he hadn't done it, it had been his little brother Jon. Anyway, Jandimara said to Emma, "Emma, just think of what he did to me. Think of what he could do to you, and your son, if you stay with him. I don't want to see you get hurt. He might look sincere. But believe me. He isn't. He'll use you and then he go look for another woman to satisfy his needs." But he hasn't. He treats Kane like his own son and he may not be the perfect husband, but he does try despite everything. They were wrong about that and they were wrong about him. When he comes home, you'll see that for yourself. Him, dad and Emma will take care of you, you'll just have to give us a few days to let things settle down and get back to normal."

"I understand" Ria nodded and was just about to thank me again when Kane and Vince appeared in the living room doorway.

"Are you coming Ria?" Vince asked. "Take no notice of Galia, she talks far too much."

"Watch it, you" I warned, trying to make my voice sound threatening, but smiling despite myself. "If you want any dinner you three had better move to the living room, pronto."

They did as they were told. I opened some tins of potato soup and began to cook them, humming a little tune to myself. Now that we had little Ria staying with us, life was looking up…


	36. Making Dinner: Ria

Life After High School - Ten Years Later  
  
By Silver and Risty  
  
Disclaimer: Do we look like we own such a precious treasure?  
  
Summary: Thought the title would have given you some clue.  
  
  
  
I went into the living room with the boys, but I think I was all danced out. So I went into the kitchen and helped Galia make the dinner. I entered and she just looked up and smiled.  
  
"Hey kiddo." She said, lightly ruffling my hair. I playfully pushed her away.  
  
"Hey." I said. "Want help?"  
  
"That'd be great. Those sods wouldn't give it a second thought." I picked up a knife and made a small salad for us each.  
  
"Do you think Emma ever thinks about meeting up with my mum again?"  
  
"Sure she does, Ria, she talks about it all the time. But I don't think she's quite ready yet."  
  
"Yeah. I just don't like seeing my mum sad all the time. She sometimes cries herself to sleep. Then she wakes up crying."  
  
"Bad. Let's not talk about depressing subjects. It gives me the jitters. I have to go back to school tomorrow, so you will have my room all to yourself." She laughed.  
  
"It's not far to go to Elrond's school, is it?" I asked, curious.  
  
"Nah. Only takes about half an hour by horse. Why?"  
  
"Oh mum and dad are sending me there next year, when I turn thirteen. She and dad met there."  
  
"So Emma says. Man, there's this one guy, Gregory Shaw, he is just so hot! I mean, wow! If you know what I mean."  
  
"Hell yeah. I have about twelve guys in my class after me. I have to beat them away with an ugly stick."  
  
"The old boy magnet, eh?"  
  
"God I hope not. I'll tell ya, there's this one guy, Russ, so ugly, he'd scare the pants off an orc."  
  
"Whoa, that must be ugly."  
  
"I'm not kidding."  
  
"Hey, there's this guy, Matthew Little, and he's got a brother your age, Rhett Little. They're both hobbits. Maybe you'd like him."  
  
"Maybe." We both laughed and called the bys to the table. Then we sat down, ate potato soup and salad, and then sat in the lounge, watching 'Shrek'. When Galia and me went up to bed, put on one of her many CD's, I think it was Shakira Laundry Service, and fell asleep to the lyrics of Objection (Tango). 


	37. A Shocking Secret: Benny

Life After High School - Ten Years Later

By Risty and Silver

Disclaimer: We don't own them.

Summary: Just read the damn thing.

************************************************************************

(Benny's POV)

That night, since we knew that Emma was definitely going to be all right, I persuaded Damon to come home to get a few hours sleep. The poor guy had hardly been sleeping at all; he had been surviving for days on endless cups of coffee. We did the two-hour ride, and I took the opportunity to tell him about everything that had happened recently and slipped in the fact that Ria was staying with us. As I had half expected he was not too happy about it, but he didn't have the strength to argue, beyond saying that although he was not too bothered, providing she was willing to do her bit to help out, Emma had to come first and having Jaime's child around could prove to be too much for her. He understood why I had not talked to him sooner and he also understood that I had had no other choice. We would just have to see how things went.

We got home at just past midnight. As we went into the tavern, I could see that the downstairs light was still on and I knew that someone was down there working on a case. I hoped nothing bad had happened in my absence, but I didn't plan on going down there and finding out until Damon was asleep.

Upstairs, Sol-leks and Laddie came running to meet us. We looked in on all of the kids and were pleased to see that all five of them were asleep. I just hoped that Galia had not stayed up too late, since she had to get up at seven to leave for school. I knew that Damon would be gone long before that, but we had agreed that I would stay at home to keep an eye on the little ones and make sure that Galia left on time. I wasn't sure how we were going to manage without her; my daughter really was a star. She had left us some potato soup and some salad, so I heated the soup and we quickly ate, more or less in silence. When we had finished, it had just gone midnight and I suggested that Damon try to get some sleep. He agreed, but said that he didn't want to sleep in his and Emma's bed, so I got him some blankets and he lay down on the sofa. Sol-leks and Laddie instantly laid by the side. Within two minutes, his eyes had closed and he was fast asleep. I quickly checked on the kids again, I had put Crystal's cot in my room temporarily and I had Prince in there while Vince and Kane had Jack, and checked that all the upstairs doors were locked. Lucas had not come up yet, but I knew that he had his own key so I did not worry too much. When I was sure that everything was all right, I went into my bedroom, collapsed on the bed and fell asleep still fully clothed.

I was woken about six hours later by Crystal. I picked her up and took her into the kitchen where I began making her some breakfast. As I gave it to her, Damon came in, still looking worn out, but not nearly as bad as he had been the night before. He went to the fridge and poured himself some orange juice. As I turned to speak to him, I saw him slip something into the glass and drink it down in one. Instantly he seemed brighter, a fact, which troubled me a great deal. 

"I am going to the hospital," he told me. "I probably won't be back tonight, but I'll call you."

I nodded and he disappeared. Just a few minutes later, I heard the stable doors open and then the sound of horses' hooves on concrete as he galloped away. The sound had barely faded when Galia came in rubbing her eyes. 

"Morning darling" I said as she sat down and poured some cereal into a bowl. "Ready to go back to school then?"

"Yeah, I suppose" she pulled a face. "You will call and let me know if there is any change in Emma's condition won't you? Whether it's good or bad?"

"I promise," I told her. "But I don't think there will be much change before you come home Friday." 

"No, I suppose not" she agreed and fell silent. After she had finished breakfast, she got dressed as quietly as possible, picked up her rucksack and kissed Crystal, Kane and Vince goodbye, although the two boys did not wake up. 

I went down to the stables with her and helped her to prepare her horse. When she was ready, we exchanged a hug, I kissed her on the cheek, warned her about being careful and not mixing with any boys and handed her some money for emergences. Then with one final wave, my daughter trotted off to meet her school friend at the crossroads just outside Silverwood. I knew that she would be safe, our little town is a busy place even early in the morning and it would only take her five minutes to reach her friends. Even so, I always told her to call me when she got to school, just so I knew for sure.

When I went back upstairs again, Crystal had thrown food all over the kitchen and, much to my surprise, the other kids still hadn't woken up yet. Which was fine by me since I had something that I wanted to check out. Giving the baby a quick wipe down, I put her in her playpen and ordered the guards to watch her for a few minutes. Then I hurried to Emma and Damon's room and opened the wardrobe door. Damon's jacket was hanging there; it had been exceptionally warm recently so he had not been wearing it to the hospital. I slipped my hand into the inside pocket and my fingers brushed against something. I held my breath as I drew out a small clear plastic bag containing two white pills and a small amount of powder. Having been trained in medicine, I knew at once what I was holding. Drugs, and not the legal sort either. I had had my suspicions for quite some time now, and now I knew for sure. Quickly I put the bag back in his jacket. I would talk to Damon later, but no one else would know of my discovery. No matter what he did or what he had done, I was Damon's best friend and I would be loyal to him until the end…


	38. Introductions and sadness: Jamie

Life After High School - Ten Years Later By Risty and Silver Disclaimer: We don't own them. Summary: Just read the damn thing. ************************************************************************ (Jamie's POV)  
  
A few days after I had found out that I had a twin sister, the kids were staying at Lotti's house and Debbie had come home with me. Frodo was amazed. So were our other siblings. We had always wondered if there were anymore of us out there. A few hours after Debbie and I returned to Bag End, I picked up the phone and called The Silver Stallion.  
  
"Hello?" It was Benny.  
  
"Hi Benny, It's Jamie. Can I talk to Ria?"  
  
"Sure. Ria! Your mum is on the phone!" There was a yell of 'ok' somewhere and Ria got on another extension. I heard Benny hang up the phone on his end.  
  
"Hi mum!" said Ria, full of beans, as usual.  
  
"Hey honey. How are things going?"  
  
"Good. Galia went back to school today. Kane and Vince and Me were playing with Chrystal."  
  
"Oh okay. I just rang to see how you were. But it looks like you're having fun without me so I hang up."  
  
"No mum!" Ria laughed. "Don't hang up! I was kidding!"  
  
"Well, in that case, guess what?"  
  
"Your mad and I'm not?"  
  
"To true honey! No, do you remember when you overheard Julia and Jake and me all talking about whether we had any siblings we never knew about?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, we found one."  
  
"You're joking?"  
  
"Nope. Hold on, I'll put her on."  
  
I handed the phone to Debbie. "It's my oldest, Ria." I said.  
  
"Hi Ria. How are you?"  
  
I left them to talk to each other. I went outside to feed the dogs.  
  
As I went outside, with the food, I heard one of the dogs whine. I recognized it as Casper. I ran to the kennels. Casper was lying there, whimpering. Starlet and Diana were sitting next to her, licking her face. I could tell something was wrong. The next thing I knew, I was calling the vet, Ronnie Grisham.  
  
When Ronnie came, she checked Casper over. She turned to me.  
  
"I'm sorry Jamie. Casper is getting old. She has lived long enough and she's got arthritis in her hindquarters. She's in a lot of pain. I suggest you allow me to put her to sleep."  
  
I gasped, tears springing into my eyes. Both Debbie and Frodo held me close as Ronnie administered the shot. Casper fell into an eternal sleep. I felt like I was losing my best friend - all over again.  
  
  
  
The next day, Frodo dug a hole in the back yard and we had a proper burial for my beautiful four-legged companion. We nailed a cross at the head of the grave.  
  
'Here lies a faithful and trusting dog. May she Rest In Peace forever. Love now and forever, Jamie, Frodo, Ria, Fortuna, Todd and Brodie.'  
  
Debbie barely knew my dog and requested that she should not be put on the gravestone.  
  
My dog. My brave and beautiful, trusting friend was gone. I began to cry. 


	39. Mum comes home: Kane and Damon

Life After High School - Ten Years Later

By Risty and Silver

Disclaimer: We don't own them, only our characters.

Summary: Dude, chill out. It was like that when I got there.

************************************************************************

(Kane's POV)

Ria was very sad when her mum called to tell her about Casper's death. I could understand why, Sol-leks and Laddie have been part of the family since before I was born and if they died, we would all be very upset. Luckily they are both in very good health, even if they are rather old. Dad still spent most of his time at the hospital with mum, although he did come back once or twice during the day, and he also spent one evening with us when he brought us pizza. Ria seemed very nervous around him, and he didn't seem to know how to react around her, but he did his best to treat her as he treated us. She was a bit more relaxed when it was just us and Benny, but I suppose she felt cut off by the fact that whenever she mentioned anything about her family in front of Benny, dad or Lucas, they immediately changed the subject. I tried to tell her that to them, Jaime just did not exist, but she got upset and started crying. I didn't know what to say, so I just pout my arms around her and gave her a hug. Then Vince came along and decided that he wanted to give us both a hug too. And Crystal started crying so Ria picked her up and we gave her a hug too. Ria seemed a bit better after that, but she still seemed very sad. 

On Friday, when Galia came home, she didn't seem too happy either. When Benny asked what was wrong, I overheard her telling him that she had had some problems at school, but she wouldn't tell him what sort. However, when dad came home that night, he had some good news for a change. Mum would be able to come home soon, although she would have to have a lot of rest and would not be able to do much. I couldn't wait…

(Damon's POV)

The following Monday, I brought Emma home. She still wouldn't talk much and I knew that I would have to keep a very close eye on her. I had tried to tell her about Ria and everything that had happened, but I had no way of knowing how much she had taken in. 

When we got home, Benny, Lucas and the kids, including Galia were waiting for us. She gave each of them a hug, but when she saw Ria, her eyes widened and she glared at me accusingly.

"That is Jaime's daughter, isn't it?" she asked. "Damon, what is she doing here? I don't want her here; I don't want anything to do with any of Jaime's family. Send her away!" She clung to me and began to cry. Ria started to cry too, and ran out of the room. Galia, Kane and Vince followed her, taking Crystal with them and leaving Lucas and Benny to help me comfort Emma. I knew that something like this might happen, but there was little I could do. Ivan Silverblade and his allies appeared to have disappeared off the face of the earth and, until they were found, the only place where Ria was safe was with us…Now all I needed to do was convince Emma of that fact.


	40. Running Away: Ria

Life After High School - Ten Years Later  
  
Risty and Silver  
  
Disclaimer: Don't ask...  
  
Summary: Heh, you read this far.  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
I ran out of the room when Emma saw me and said to me away. I was crying, I remember that. I ran into Galia's room and began to pack my things hurriedly. Vince, Kane, Galia and Chrystal were all there, just watching me.  
  
"Ria, don't go. Mum didn't mean it. Honest." Kane pleaded.  
  
"Stop it Kane, It's obvious your mum doesn't want me here. She said she never wanted to see my mum or dad or anyone of my family ever again. I'll just go back home. No, wait, mum sent my sisters and brothers to Lorien. I'll go there. Lotti will know what to do."  
  
"Lorien?" asked Galia. "That's where Galadriel lives. Maybe she can help me. I'll come with you."  
  
"Okay. But what kind of problems are you having?"  
  
"Boys, get out of my room for a minute. I need to talk to Ria, alone."  
  
The boys went outside, taking Chrystal and Galia sat on her bed.  
  
"Remember how I told you about Gregory Shaw?"  
  
"Uh huh. The guy you liked a lot."  
  
"Yeah. Well. He asked me out. And, well, his cousin, Georgia Treasure is a little mad. We had a fight and now I'm just getting over a black eye..."  
  
"Crikey. Cat fight?"  
  
"Yeah. Emma is a little mad at the moment, with you in the house. So I can't really talk to her. Galadriel is my form teacher. And I always talk to her with my problems."  
  
"Okay. I'm going tonight. I've got a map of the whole of Middle Earth." I began to study the map. I found Silverwood easily. Then I found Lothlorien and traced the road. ALL in all it would take about the whole night to reach there. Cold Shadow, my horse could make it.  
  
-=-=-=-  
  
Later, after dinner, Galia and I snuck out the back door, while Damon and Emma were upstairs and Benny was down in the hideout and the boys were with Chrystal in the living room. We saddled our horses and rode away from Silverwood. Rivendell was on the way to Lothlorien, and Galia had written a note to Elrond to tell him she may not be back on Monday and not to tell her father where she had gone.  
  
After about six hours, Galia and I stopped the horses to catch their breath. We ate a little of the leftover potato soup that we had found in the fridge and drank the water. Another two or three hours and we would be in Lorien.  
  
  
  
Three and half hours later, we finally got to Lorien. Galia and I slowed to a trot and we made our way to Lotti's house. We climbed the stairs and knocked on the door. I remembered which was her house because mum had taken Fortuna and me here while the twins had the measles. Lotti opened the door and she was really shocked. She ushered us inside and sat us down. Galia asked where Galadriel lived and said she would visit later, as it was still about five am. Lotti got up early. My sisters and brothers were still asleep. 


	41. In Big Trouble: Galia and Benny

Life After High School - Ten Years Later.

By Risty and Silver.

Disclaimer: We don't own them, only our characters.

Summary: Just read the damn thing.

************************************************************************

(Galia's POV)

I regretted going to Lorien almost as soon as we had arrived there. I knew that dad and the others would find out where we were and come after us and then I would really be in for it. I just hoped that he would not make a big scene. 

About an hour after Ria and I arrived, about six in the morning, there was a knock at the door. Ria's aunt opened it and my dad marched in, followed by Blaze. Both looked seriously annoyed. My dad walked over to where we were sitting and hit me hard on the side of the head. I was shocked, my dad had never hit me before and it suddenly dawned on me how worried he must have been.

"You stupid bitch" he hissed through clenched teeth. "What were you thinking of? You two could have been killed."

"Hey" Ria's aunt began to say something, but Blaze looked at her and shook his head. 

"Don't say a word," he warned. "I am assuming that Jaime has not told you exactly what is going on, but these two have put themselves in a lot of danger. Not only that, but they have endangered you and Jaime's other children too."

"He's right" dad said, talking to us this time. "Do you realise the trouble you have caused? When we first noticed that you were missing, we thought that you had just gone out for a walk or something. But then Kane and Vince told us that you were talking about running away and coming here. They have both had the belt applied to their backsides for not telling us sooner and cried themselves to sleep because they thought they would never see you again. Kane blames himself, he knows he should have come to us immediately, but he didn't believe that you would really do it. Emma's hysterical about you, Galia, and the last thing she needs is to get herself upset again. Damon and Lucas are really worried too, you do realise that Lucas was sent a hit list with both of your names on it?"

We shook our heads. I could feel the tears begin to leak from my eyes and I could see that Ria was crying too. 

"I'm shocked at you, Galia" Dad continued after a moment. "We always thought that we could trust you, but it appears that we can't. Damon and Emma have done a lot for us and you repay them by doing something like this just when things are really bad. You will have to be punished for this and I will think up a suitable punishment, but in the meantime you are coming home now. Blaze, take her outside and make sure her horse is ready. I want to talk to Ria."

I nodded and wiped my eyes. I knew that when I got home, I was going to get another lecture from Damon and probably Lucas too, but I knew that I deserved it. I should have said no to Ria's stupid idea, not gone along with it. And I felt very guilty that Kane and Vince had got in trouble because of us. 

"Come on kid" Blaze said kindly, putting one hand on my shoulder and guiding me outside. "You made a mistake, we all do. Just as long as you realise that and are ready to face the consequences, then it all right. The problem comes when people don't learn from their mistakes. Trust me."

I stood and watched him saddle my mare, wondering what dad was saying to Ria…

(Benny's POV)

Jaime's aunt went into the kitchen after Galia and Blaze had gone outside, leaving Ria and me alone. I was still very angry, although I had calmed down just a little. I wasn't really angry with Ria, not much anyway, but I felt that they both should have known better. 

"I'm sorry," she whispered, her eyes fixed on the ground. "I didn't mean to cause so much trouble, I just…"

"I know, I know," I said gently. "I wish I could say that Emma didn't mean what she said earlier, but unfortunately I can't. You have to understand that this is very difficult for her; it is very difficult for all of us. Me, Damon, Emma, we all remember you when you were a baby and it brings back memories of the old days. But we are trying and you have to try too. None of us are interested in being friends with your mum again, Ria, but that doesn't mean that we hate you. Emma was surprised and confused when she saw you today and that is why she said what she did. Damon has explained to her why you are staying with us and she knows that there is no other way. Come on, we should go. We don't want to put your aunt or your brothers and sister in danger, do we?"

She shook her head and got up of the sofa. I took her bag for her, while she went to say goodbye to her aunt. Lotti seemed a bit suspicious and asked Ria loudly if everything was all right. Ria nodded and said that she was coming back with us. Her aunt didn't seem too happy about the idea, but there was little she could say. We went out and I saddled my horse. Ria went to the stables to get hers, but I called her back.

"No, Ria" I said carefully. "I think it would be a good idea for your horse to stay here. You are not a prisoner, should you wish to go home despite the dangers all you have to do is tell us and we will arrange it, but we cannot have you doing another disappearing act. If you had been murdered, you would have gotten Damon and I into a lot of trouble. Now get on Galia's horse, she's strong enough to take the two of you."

We rode home in near silence. The two girls were crying and Blaze was busy keeping watch for anything strange. 

Finally we arrived at Silverwood in the early afternoon. Blaze was left to put the three horses away and I took the two girls upstairs. The family was in the kitchen, Kane and Vince were eating lunch, Emma was feeding Crystal and attempting to eat a sandwich at the same time and Damon was sitting opposite the boys, staring moodily out of the window. All of them looked round when we came in. 

"I found them," I said with a sigh. "They were in Lorien. I've given them a good talking to, they understand that they have been very stupid and irresponsible and have placed themselves and others in danger. I believe I have said all that needs to be said, but if you want to say it anyway, then go ahead."

"No, I trust you" Damon said slowly. "Punishment?"

"Well Ria hasn't got her horse here any longer so she can't do any more fast disappearing acts," I told him. "As for Galia, well this is not so much a punishment, since I was actually thinking about this before yesterday, but in a moment I will be calling to inform Elrond that she will be having her lessons at home with the boys in future and will no longer require a place at his school. I think it is for the best, at least why all this trouble is going on. I don't think Elrond would be too pleased if his students started getting murdered."

"You can't do that" Galia looked at me in horror. "Dad, please."

"The matter is closed," I said firmly. Galia looked at me for a moment, burst into tears and ran from the room.

"Sit down Ria" Emma said. "I'll make you a sandwich." She seemed more like her old self, which was a good thing, and I was pleased that she was being civil to Ria, even if her voice was rather cold and mechanical. There were still things to deal with, I had not yet spoken to Damon about the drugs I had found in his pocket and I knew that both Emma and Galia would have to be watched for the next couple of days, but hopefully things would blow over in time… 


	42. Wrongdoing to put right: Ria

Life After High School - Ten Years Later.  
  
By Risty and Silver.  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own them, only our characters.  
  
Summary: Just read the damn thing.  
  
  
  
"Th-thank you, Mrs. Darkshield." I said, sitting down and wiping tears away hurriedly. Everyone had left the kitchen. Blaze, Lucas and Benny were in the hideout, Damon had gone somewhere, the boys were in their room and Galia was in her room, sulking. I began to eat the ham and cheese sandwich that Emma had made for me. When I was about half way through it, I looked up at Emma.  
  
"Mrs Darkshield?" I asked, swallowing a mouthful for bread, ham and cheese.  
  
"Mmm?" asked Emma, looked up.  
  
"Please don't diss me out or interrupt me or change the subject," I said, working up my nerve. "But, um, do you miss seeing my mum?"  
  
Emma gazed at a spot on the wall, thinking for a few minutes. "Yes. Yes I suppose I do." She said, finally, looking back at me. "Why?"  
  
"Well," I said, choosing my words carefully. "I was just wondering, because my mum misses you a heap. She keeps saying that she wants to see you again but she isn't sure you want to see her."  
  
"She made my life miserable, Ria, you have to understand that. She doesn't like my husband. I miss her. I really do, but if she can't accept the fact that Damon makes me happy. Then there's no point in seeing her again." Emma's voice softened.  
  
"Yeah. I know that. But can I say something?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Mama* cries herself to sleep most nights a week, and she sometimes wakes up screaming from the nightmare."  
  
"The nightmare?"  
  
"Yeah. She has this nightmare pretty frequently. It's your wedding day and she's holding Kane, and she can't decide who to give him to. So she runs out of the building and down the road. Benny catches up to her and leads her back to your little group and hands Kane to you, then you nod and Benny slits mums throat. That's when mum wakes up screaming."  
  
"Oh my god. I didn't know."  
  
"Yeah and also, when I was about six, she went weird...and she like, began to throw stuff around and screaming she wanted to be your friend again and that she was really mad at herself for doing what she did. She knocked herself out and was in hospital for three days. I swear I'm not lying. I swear on the grave of my dead little sister."  
  
"Dead little sister?"  
  
"Yeah. When mama went crazy, she was pregnant with Zoë. When she knocked herself out, Zoë died."  
  
"Oh."  
  
I got up then and walked into the living room, leaving Emma to her thoughts. Benny was sitting in an armchair. I sat in the chair in front of him. I had some wrongdoing to put right.  
  
"Mr Hockey?"  
  
"Yes Ria?"  
  
"Please don't punish Galia by not letting her go back to school. It was all my idea."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, when I said I was going to Lorien, Galia said she would come too, because she wanted to see Galadriel. Emma was here but se wasn't herself just yet. Galia says she talks to Galadriel when there are 'girl issues' to work out. Emma had just come home, so Galia said she would talk to Galadriel. I said she could come. Please don't punish her because of me. I'll feel totally guilty."  
  
Benny considered me for a minute. I tried on my best kicked-puppy look. Benny smiled.  
  
"Okay, Ria. Galia can go back to school. On one condition."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"If she says she's going to go with you somewhere again, refuse. I was really very worried about you both."  
  
I saluted. "Yes sir." Benny laughed.  
  
"You're a good kid, Ria. You never place the blame on anyone else. You always stand up for your friends. I like that in a person. Makes them powerful."  
  
"Thanks Mr Hockey."  
  
"No problem. Go and tell Galia the good news."  
  
I skipped up the stairs to Galia's room and told her the good news. Her eyes brightened up and she turned the yearbook she was holding, around and showed me a photo of Gregory Shaw. I must say, Galia has good taste. 


	43. Bad News: Damon and Benny

Life After High School - Ten Years Later.

By Risty and Silver.

Disclaimer: We don't own them, only our characters.

Summary: Just read the damn thing.

************************************************************************

(Damon's POV)

As we got ready for bed that night, Emma told me what Ria had said to her. I could tell that she felt guilty, as if it was her fault that Jaime was in such a mess. But it wasn't and I soon told her that. Jaime had brought it on herself and I had no sympathy for her, nor did Benny. You make choices and then you deal with the consequences. We did and our relationship, both with each other and with our loyal friends, grew stronger as a result.

The next morning, I caught Ria alone in the living room and told her that I wanted to talk to her. She seemed a bit uneasy, but sat down opposite me and looked at me. 

"Listen Ria" I said carefully. "Emma told me what you said about your mum. She feels very guilty about it all and I am annoyed that you brought up the subject with her given that she has just come out of hospital. The thing is, your mum is not the only one who is suffering or has suffered due to all this. Emma's brothers, Elrond, Billee and Legolas, all are loyal to Emma but also want to be friendly with your mum. It was difficult for them. I felt very guilty knowing that Emma and Jaime's friendship was over because of me and I also felt terrible knowing that Benny and Lucas took our side. They were best friends with your mum's brother once, they knew him and Jaime long before they knew Emma and me and yet they still chose our side. And Emma has suffered too; she lost a lot of her friends and nearly lost her son. She doesn't like letting the children out of her sight and she has nightmares that Jaime and Boromir are trying to get Kane away from her. I am saying this plainly so you can see that although all this has hurt your mum, she isn't the only wounded party here. And she hates me, Ria, she really does. She always has, so in theory she has brought this on herself. Please don't bring the subject up with Emma again, it upsets her and I don't like seeing her upset."

"I won't, Mr. Darkshield" Ria said quietly, her eyes focused on the carpet. "I am really sorry."

"It's okay," I told her. "Honestly, you weren't to know. It must be hard for you around here, I do realise that, but none of us can change what has happened. Emma has accepted that their friendship was in the past and it is time that your mum did too. For everyone's sakes."

I got up and left the room. Kane came out of his bedroom, rubbing his eyes. I ran a hand through his hair as I passed and he grinned at me. My son. My family. I had everything I ever wanted and I'd be damned if I was going to let anyone destroy that…

(Benny's POV)

The weekend passed pretty uneventfully. Galia and Ria were definitely happier, Emma seemed a bit more relaxed around Ria and we didn't have any trouble either. There was a funny incident on Saturday afternoon when we were sitting in the living room. I was going through some medical documents, Kane, Vince and Ria were playing some sort of card game and Galia was playing with Ria. Emma had gone to bed and after a few minutes, Damon stuck his head around the door and asked Galia if she could look after Crystal for an hour or so because he wanted to go and lie down for a while too. Galia just held Crystal tighter and grinned up at him.

"Damon" she said, shaking her head. "Why don't you just say that you and Emma are going to have sex because we all know that that is what you're going to do."

The kids cracked up and Damon went slightly red. I looked at him and winked.

"Galia, that wasn't funny" I scowled, while struggling to hide my smile. "Sure Damon, go right ahead. Crystal will be fine."

Of course the good times never last. On Sunday evening, just before the kids were due to go to bed, Blaze called up to let me know that there was a phone call for me. I told him that I would take it upstairs and lifted the receiver. It was Elrond and he sounded very upset. My heart went cold as he told me that two of his students had been brutally murdered while they had been out riding in the grounds that afternoon. The school would be closed until further notice, with all students being sent home. He would be in contact again soon.

I put the phone down almost in a state of shock and told Emma and Damon what had happened. They were as horrified as I was. Then I had to break the news to Galia. 

When I got to her room, I could hear her and Ria laughing together. I knocked on the door and Galia told me to come in. Quietly I told her that she would not be going back to school for a while and explained why. As I expected, she was very upset. 

"Dad" she said as I turned to go. "Who were the murdered students?"

"Your friend Lila" I said sadly, remembering the innocent young girl who Galia had brought home once or twice. "And a young man called Gregory. Gregory Shaw."

My daughter's face went even whiter and she burst into tears…


	44. Comforting and Letters: Ria and Hilary

Life After High School - Ten Years Later.  
  
By Risty and Silver.  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own them, only our characters.  
  
Summary: Just read the damn thing.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Galia burst into tears after her father had told her something, I wondered what was wrong. What had happened? I put a hand on her shoulder and she turned and threw her arms around my neck and cried into my shoulder. Benny looked a little confused.  
  
"Did she know this Gregory Shaw?" he asked me.  
  
"What happened, Mr Hockey?"  
  
Benny told me what had happened and I gasped. "Yeah. Gregory Shaw asked her out on a date last week. Galia's had her eye on him. From what I hear he was a nice guy."  
  
"Oh lordie. Why does all the crap that happens around here got to do with me?"  
  
"What do you mean, Mr Hockey?"  
  
"Randal Hockey is my little brother, unfortunately." Benny left the room; telling me he was going to ring my mum, tell her what happened and stuff.  
  
I comforted Galia for a long time.  
  
*~*~*  
  
A few days after Galia had found out that Gregory had been killed, as well as her friend Lila, she was quite as the grave. She didn't eat, cried herself to sleep, and didn't talk unless really necessary. I tried to talk to her, but she would just ignore me. She kept staring at the photo of Gregory and another of Lila in the yearbook, as if trying to imagine they weren't dead. I felt so bad. But I don't know why. I swore to myself that those bastards would pay for what they did to Galia. And they would pay big time. I wish I knew how though.  
  
(Hilary's POV) A/N: Hilary is Ria's friend from school. In case you've forgotten.  
  
I walked up the street toward Bag End, where Ria lived. She'd missed school for a little while because she had hit her head on a rock and now she was in Silverwood, with her friend, Kane. I wanted to see Mrs Baggins anyway. She was nice. I may turn twelve next week, but Mrs Baggins has always been there. Since my mum left my dad and me and my twin brother, Scott, to go across the sea and live with her new partner, Mrs Baggins has sort of been my adoptive mum. She's cool.  
  
When I knocked on the door of Bag End, Mrs Baggins opened the door with a slight frown on her face, when she saw it was me, she smiled and gave me a hug. I gave her the flowers I was holding.  
  
"Oh, Hilary! These are beautiful! Thank you!" she said. I smiled.  
  
"No problem, Mrs Baggins."  
  
"Hilary, how many times have I told you to call me Jamie? Or J, whichever. You know I don't like formal stuff."  
  
"Okay, sorry. Do you know when Ria will get home?"  
  
"She'll be in Silverwood for a while yet, Hilary. Her sister and brothers are in Lorien."  
  
"Why is Ria in Silverwood, J?"  
  
"I can't tell you, Hilary, it's private family business. I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay. I understand."  
  
Later, when I went home, I pulled out my writing paper. I pulled out the pen Ria had given me for my eleventh birthday.  
  
'Dear Ria,' I wrote. 'Hello! It's me, Hilary. Are you having fun in Silverwood? How're Kane and Vincent? Most importantly, when are you coming home? They are holding auditions for the end-of-year play in about three or four weeks. I think we are doing a comedy. Taming of the Shrew, I think. You certainly would make a good Katherina! Only joking. Anyway, come home soon, Scott and me and even Dad are starting to miss you heaps! Luv, Your friend, Hilary.'  
  
I put the letter in an envelope and sealed it, writing Ria Baggins, c/o The Silver Stallion Inn, Silverwood. Jamie had told me where she was staying a few days ago. Might as well make the best of it. 


	45. An Argument: Emma

Life After High School - Ten Years Later.

By Risty and Silver.

Disclaimer: We don't own them, only our characters.

Summary: Just read the damn thing.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

(Emma's POV)

Everyone in our place was shocked to the core by what had happened at the school. We should have expected it of course, after all if the Black Dogs were capable of trying to take our children then they were capable of anything, but to murder two innocent young children. We knew that it was a warning and we all knew that if Galia had been there, she too probably would have been killed. The poor girl was completely devastated and Benny wasn't much better. He blamed himself for his brother's wrongdoings, just as Damon used to blame himself for Jon's. And no amount of persuading could convince him that it wasn't his fault.

The investigation was proceeding well however. Lucas now had a list of hideouts for members of the Black Dogs and there were a good four or five of them, all being watched. However, there had been no signs of my father, Jaime's father or Randy and Gimli for quite a while. They were obviously laying low. We knew that my father was the leader of the group, with Jaime's father by his side and the other two reasonably high in power, although we still had no idea what they wanted with us. There had to be something, else why come back after all this time? Damon and Benny were talking about having a meeting with Jaime and Frodo but they wanted a little more information first. Five of our men were dead now and Damon feared that another attack would soon be made on the children so we did not let them out of our sight. It was a difficult time for all of us, and it was about to get worse…

About a week after we had heard the dreadful news about the school attack, I was in the kitchen one evening, washing the dishes. The children were all in bed, Crystal included, Benny was in the bar and Lucas was down in the hideout. I could hear Damon coming along the corridor towards the kitchen.

"Emma" he said quietly, leaning on the doorframe. "I need my jacket."

"It's in here, darling" I told him, picking it up from the chair. As I did, a small plastic bag of white powder fell out of the pocket. I picked it up and gasped. It didn't take a miracle to work out what it was. Drugs. Illegal drugs. I dropped the packet on the table and glared at my husband. He looked from me to the packet and then back to me again. He looked as guilty as hell.

"How could you?" I screamed at him. "Anything else I could accept, but not this! What sort of idiot are you?"

"You drove me to it!" he yelled back. "Do you think this is easy for me, living here with you like this. Hell, I need something to help me cope!"

"That is the attitude that Jon had," I said at once. "And we both know what happened to him in the end. He got so dependant on the stuff that he could not cope without it."

"That is not going to happen to me" he insisted. "I'm stronger than he was. And besides, I don't see that what I chose to do is any of your business. I don't like you cutting yourself, but you do it anyway!"

"How dare you!" I flew at him and slapped him hard around the face. He grabbed my arms and pushed me away. I slipped and my head collided with the sharp corner of the kitchen cabinet. The pain was unlike everything I had ever experienced before and I could feel the blood trickling down my head. Damon just stood there for a moment, and then turned and walked away. I managed to stand up, although my vision was a bit blurred, wet a cloth in the sink and put it to my head. It felt like quite a deep cut and there was plenty of blood coming from it. 

"Mum, what happened?" A voice asked from the doorway. I turned round and saw Kane and Ria standing there, their faces pale. "You are hurt. Did dad…?"

"Don't you worry about it, kid" Benny came up behind them and he also paled when he saw the state I was in. "Just go back to bed, both of you."

They hesitated for a moment and then disappeared down the hall. I heard Kane telling Ria not to say anything and I felt proud of him. My son, my eldest son. He knew exactly what would happen should this get out.

"Let me deal with your head" Benny said quietly. He guided me to a chair and gently bathed and bandaged the cut on my head. Then he asked what had happened and held me while I cried. We were lucky to have him, I knew that. He was part of our family and he always would be. When I had finished crying, he helped me to my feet and told me that I could have his room for the night. I was grateful for that, I had no intention of leaving Damon or anything like that, and I wasn't even sure if he would be up that night, but I certainly didn't want to see him until we had both calmed down. 


	46. The Bree Police: Ria and Jamie

Life After High School - Ten Years Later  
  
By Risty and Silver  
  
Disclaimer: This is what? Our third story? And you still haven't figured that we own only our characters? What, are you nuts?  
  
Summary: Just writing as we go along.  
  
+~+~+~+~+  
  
Kane and I both hesitated when we saw Emma with a big gash in her head. But, we did as we were told, and ran out into the hall. Kane turned to me at the stairs.  
  
"Ria, don't tell anyone about what you saw. Please?"  
  
I nodded. "Cross my heart and hope to die. Lick my finger wipe it dry." I said, and we both walked up the stairs, with Emma and Benny's voices in the background.  
  
We got to the first floor landing and turned to each other.  
  
"G'night, Kane. See you in the morning."  
  
"Sure, Ria. Night." And he went into his room. I went into Galia's room and lay on my bed. I couldn't sleep. Not because of what just happened, but because I missed my mum. And my dad. Hell, I even missed my sister and brothers. I began to cry quietly. I wiped my eyes on my pillow and tried to stop. It wasn't working. Suddenly, I felt an arm around me. It was Galia.  
  
"Hey, are you okay, Ria?"  
  
I sniffled. "Yeah. I think so." Galia managed a tiny smile. She and Benny had gone to Greg and Lila's funerals that afternoon, and Galia seemed to be coping a little bit better, which was good. Sure, Lila and Greg didn't deserve to die. And these men, The Black Dogs I had heard Lucas call them, would be hunted down and pay for what they did.  
  
(Jamie's POV)  
  
It was about a week after I found out from Benny that two kids had been murdered at the school. I was washing dishes in the kitchen when the phone rang, I went into the lounge to answer it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello, is Jamie Baggins there, please?"  
  
"This is she."  
  
"Mrs Baggins, this is Senior Constable Wilkins of the Bree Police, would you happen to know one Randal Hockey and one Gimli Dwarf?"  
  
"I did know them, yes. They were in my year twelve class about eleven years ago."  
  
"Mrs Baggins, have they tried to hurt you in any way, at all?"  
  
"Yes, Senior Constable, they hurt me very badly. They attacked my daughter and her friend about a month and a half ago. Why are you asking me this?"  
  
"Mrs Baggins, we found two men, a human and a dwarf, dead in the forest on Bree's west side. Their identifying marks were that of two criminals, Gimli Dwarf and Randal Hockey. In both their coats, they had a photo of two women, a hobbit and an elf. One the back of this photograph were two addresses and phone numbers. One being yours, and the other being of this elf. Would you know this elf woman?"  
  
"Yes, I do know her. We used to be best friends. Her name is Emma Darkshield. Senior Constable, would you please tell me how the two men died?"  
  
"I'm sorry, ma'am, but that is highly confidential."  
  
"Please? I would like to know."  
  
"Well, ma'am, all I will say is that they died from severe wounds to the chest in the heart area. That is all I can tell you."  
  
"Oh my god. Well, thank you for telling me Senior Constable. I will let you know if I hear anything about their murder."  
  
"Thank you, Mrs Baggins. I'm sorry I had to tell you this."  
  
"Yes. Well, it is your job, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes Ma'am. Well, thank you ma'am."  
  
"Good bye, Senior Constable."  
  
"Good bye, Mrs Baggins."  
  
I hung up the phone, my hand trembling. I picked up the receiver again and dialed the Silver Stallion. Benny answered. Trembling, I told him what the police had told me. I was wondering what was going on and I could tell he was sort of doing the same thing. 


	47. Surprising Visitors and the Truth at Las...

Life After High School - Ten Years Later

By Risty and Silver

Disclaimer: This is what? Our third story? And you still haven't figured that we own only our characters? What, are you nuts?

Summary: Just writing as we go along.

+~+~+~+~+

(Benny's POV)

Don't ask me why, but even when Jaime was telling me what she had heard from the Bree police, I had a feeling that something wasn't right. Blaze was hovering over my shoulder, trying to listen in, and Lucas was on the other side of the hideout, filing some notes. Damon was sitting opposite him, neither of us had said anything about what he had done to Emma; we were just being polite to each other. And although it had been a couple of days, he and Emma still hadn't spoken either. I quickly told them what had been said and they had the same feeling. Were they really dead, had they double-crossed the thieves and paid with their lives? Had it been a cruel ploy, intended to make us think that it was safe, that the two were dead? Had they killed Randy in the hope that it would provoke me into taking action against them? We had very few answers and time was growing short. We had no idea when they were going to strike next.

"I think we have to admit it" Blaze said with a sigh. "We've failed and there is nothing we can do. We've been watching the hideouts for days and have discovered nothing and we have only one man left beside us five. It is completely hopeless."

"Life is hopeless" Damon muttered. "You are right, Blaze. We have failed."

Suddenly there was a knock on the bar door. I hesitated, it was late and I did not see who would be calling at this time, but I went up to the bar to unlock it. I thought it would be some angry person from the town, demanding to know why the bar was closed yet again. It wasn't however, standing on our doorstep were none other than Randy and Gimli…

I looked at them for a long moment. They looked dreadful, both were covered in bruises and my brother's right side was covered with dry blood. Both were wearing just thin shirts with nothing to protect them against the cold wind. But it was Randy's eyes that haunted me the most. Once they had been so full of determination and hidden anger and now…just despair and emptiness.

"Please help us, brother," he begged. "If they catch us…"

I ushered them in at once and took them down to the hideout. Blaze gave a startled cry when he saw them, Damon raised his eyebrows but said nothing and Forrest crossed his arms and glared at them, shaking his head. Lucas was the only one who didn't look surprised.

"What the hell happened to you?" he asked. "You look like you've been in the wars a bit. Sit down, both of you. Damon, get them some blankets. Blaze, make them a hot drink. Move it!"

Grumbling, the two did as he asked and two minutes later, Randy and Gimli found themselves wrapped in blankets with a cup of hot tea in their hands. As they drank it, we all sat back around the table, eager to hear what had happened.

"Thank you for this" Randy said after a moment. "I know you probably think we've got a lot of nerve coming here, and you are right. But we had nowhere else to go…"

"Don't worry about it now" I said with a shrug. "Tell us what happened."

"We told 'em that we weren't going to do their dirty work no more" Gimli said quietly. "So they put us in their dungeons and tortured us. They…they got two people who looked a bit like us and killed them so that if we were working for you, you would think we were dead. If Randy hadn't been so skilled at getting out of ropes…we'd still be there now."

"So, you need a place to stay" Damon said thoughtfully. "Well we need information. Tell us what we want to know and we will try and protect you. Deal?"

"Deal" Randy said slowly. "Ask your questions."

"Ivan and Jaime's father are the leaders of the Black dogs, aren't they?" Blaze asked. "What is their plan? Why are they toying with us like this?"

"Ivan is the leader," Gimli told us. "Galfo is just his friend. Galfo wants revenge on his daughter, because she escaped from him or something, and he wants to get back at Lucas for torturing him. Jaime, Lucas and Ria, they are the people he wants. Ivan is just giving him the men to do it with."

"Ivan is in charge of hurting Emma and her family, including you and Galia, Benny" Randy told us. "But he isn't doing it because he wants to.  As far as he is concerned, Emma can just get on with her life. But someone is paying him to do whatever they can to hurt her and Damon…" He trailed off and looked at Gimli.

"Who, Randy?" I said quietly. "Who is paying Ivan? Who is the real bad guy in all of this?"

"He's a very unstable, very dangerous man although he tries hard to cover it up and he succeeds" Gimli explained. "Because you have shown us kindness which we don't deserve, we will tell you. But promise us that you won't make any rash decisions which may get you into trouble and that no one will know about it apart from Emma. Not even Jaime."

"We promise on both counts," Lucas said calmly. "Now who it is?"

"The most popular man in Gondor" Randy whispered. "Boromir South."

  
  



	48. Diamonds in the rough: Ria and Jamie

Life After High School - Ten Years Later  
  
By Risty and Silver  
  
Disclaimer: This is what? Our third story? And you still haven't figured that we own only our characters? What, are you nuts?  
  
Summary: Just writing as we go along.  
  
+~+~+~+~+  
  
Kane and I were playing 'Go Fish' in the lounge when Lucas came upstairs. He saw us sitting there and said:  
  
"You two, come with me."  
  
I was surprised. I'd never been down in the hideout and it had been a while since Kane had been there. But we got up and followed Lucas downstairs, abandoning our game. Lucas led us into a huge room. He held both our hands, as if we were little kids. To be honest, I didn't mind. Not one bit.  
  
Benny, Blaze, and Forrest, as well as Damon were there. I wondered what was going on. Then I saw them. The two men that attacked us. I gasped and backed up, frightened.  
  
"Ria, it's okay. They won't hurt you." Said Benny, calming me down. "Both Randal and Gimli are here to help us."  
  
I stood there, stunned. Randal came forward and stuck out his hand.  
  
"Hi, Ria." I nodded and shook his hand. He looked at the scar on the side of my head, and let out a low whistle. "Sorry about that. I was under orders when I did it. Friends now?"  
  
I nodded again, still a little to scared to speak. Randal smiled. And that's when I realized he had a diamond stuck in one tooth!  
  
"Wow!" I said and Randal grinned.  
  
"Checking out the jewel, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, where'd you get it?"  
  
At that point, everyone in the room laughed. Even Kane, whom Gimli had befriended.  
  
After a while, when the tension had ceased, Randal was telling Kane and me a joke.  
  
"There was this old man and he heard a noise outside. So he grabs his dagger and goes out on the back patio to check it out. 'Who's out there?' he calls. The guy answers: 'I need a push!' It's pouring with rain and the old man gets a little ticked off. 'Like hell I'm going out there to give you a push!' And he goes back inside, where his missus gives him a right talking to about the time they got bogged and a kind stranger gave them a push. So the man goes back outside. 'You still out there?' he asks. 'Yeah.' Comes the reply. 'Where are you?' says the old man. 'Out here on the swing.'"  
  
Kane and I were practically rolling on the floor laughing. When we finally calmed down, I looked at Randy.  
  
"What would you do if you swallowed it?"  
  
"What?" Randy asked.  
  
"What would you do if you swallowed the diamond in your tooth?"  
  
Randy thought for a moment and then grinned.  
  
"I'd be searching through my crap for days, mate."  
  
We all began to laugh again.  
  
(Jamie's POV)  
  
About two or three days after I got the call from the police, I was feeling lonely. Debbie was out with Stacey and Tracey and Frodo had been called out with Merry, Pippin and Sam on some building job. I did what I usually did when I was lonely. I went up to the attic.  
  
Now, you might think the attic as a dusty, dank place. But to me, it's my hidey-hole. I climbed the ladder and into the medium sized room. I walked over to the chest in the corner and opened it. Inside was all the memorabilia from high school and Emma and my friendship. Photos, letters, music we both loved, my diary, and few other things. I felt the tears well up inside my eyes and I felt them dribble onto my cheeks. God I missed Emma. I felt as though part f my soul had died when she left and told me to burn in hell. Even through all the years apart, I missed her so much.  
  
I was snatched out of my reverie by the ringing phone. I climbed back down the ladder and picked up the upstairs extension.  
  
"Hello?" I asked. There were sobs on the other end. "Hello?"  
  
"J-jamie?" asked the voice.  
  
"Adele?"  
  
"Jamie, I've left Boromir."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"I found phone numbers and things in his clothes. I confronted him and he beat the shit out of me. I've taken the kids and I'm at my mothers. Please, can you come get me?"  
  
I knew Adele's mother lived in Midgewood, just a few blocks from Julia.  
  
"Sure. But you have to tell me the entire story."  
  
"Yeah. I will. He's been acting really strange lately. He's had to go on several 'conferences' for work, lately. He says he's been going to Rohan to close a deal, but he's been heading in the direction toward Laketown."  
  
"Oh no...don't worry, Adele, I'm coming."  
  
"Thank you Jamie. You are a true friend." I hung up and sat down on the floor to think about this. I remembered the call that Emma had given me when the boys were here. I hadn't wanted to believe her. Boromir was always so nice and polite when he came here, either alone or with Adele and the kids. But now, I really would believe her. Adele never lied. I ran downstairs, hopped on my horse, Winsome, and galloped to Midgewood. 


	49. Making Plans: Kane and Emma

Life After High School - Ten Years Later

By Risty and Silver

Disclaimer: This is what? Our third story? And you still haven't figured that we own only our characters? What, are you nuts?

Summary: Just writing as we go along.

+~+~+~+~+

(Kane's POV)

I couldn't believe that Randy and Gimli had been the ones who had attacked us. When we met them, they were just so cool. I couldn't believe that Randy had a diamond in his tooth and I wondered how it got there. But I was way too shy to ask him. Gimli was a little quieter, but he showed me how to whistle. While we were messing around, Lucas went upstairs to talk to mum. A few minutes later, he came down again.

"She's all right about them two staying in the hideout" he told Benny. "Providing they behave. Personally I think she's more upset about her argument with Damon the other night."

"You should go up and apologise" Blaze said at once. "Emma is a good woman, Damon. You don't want to lose her."

"No, I don't" he agreed with a sigh. "I'll go up and see if I can talk to her."

I grinned at Blaze at my dad went up the stairs. If dad and mum could put aside their differences, then all we needed to do was to get rid of the bad guys and everything would be just fine again…

(Emma's POV)

I was pretty surprised when Lucas told me what had happened to Gimli and Randy. I disliked them, they had put me through a lot of hell in school, but I didn't hate them, not like I hated Jaime. I had no objections to them staying if they behaved themselves. 

When Lucas went back downstairs, the phone rang. Anxiously I picked it up. 

"Hello Emma" Boromir said casually. A little too casually. "Just thought you would like to know that I am now a single man and I would very much like us to meet up again. How about I come to Silverwood tomorrow night?"

"You are sick," I hissed. "What makes you think that I won't tell my husband?"

"You won't tell Damon," he sounded very confident. "Because you are afraid of what might happen if you did. I'm not messing around when I say that I have the information that will allow me to get my son in a legal way. So, I'll be seeing you tomorrow night then."

"Anything wrong?" Damon asked from behind me as I hung up the phone. "Who was it?"

"It was…" I couldn't go on. Turning around to face him, I threw myself into his arms and began to cry. He seemed very surprised, but just held me tightly and stroked my hair. 

"I'm sorry" he said quietly. "About the other night. You had every right to be angry and I was well out of order. Can you forgive me?"

"Yes" I said quietly, between my tears. "I shouldn't have shouted at you like that. It's just that…well I'm so scared that you are going to end up like Jon…"

"Look, it was a stupid thing to do" Damon told me. "I won't touch the stuff again, I promise. And I honestly didn't mean to hurt you…"

"I know you didn't" I said softly, wiping my eyes. "Damon, that phone call…it was Boromir."

"Boromir" I felt my husband go tense. "What did he want?"

Taking a deep breath I told him everything, how Boromir had been threatening me, how he had forced me into sleeping with him and then beaten me up, right up to that final phone call. I swear I had never seen Damon so angry.

"I'm going to kill him" he whispered when I had finished. "Emma, Boromir is the one who has been paying your father to hurt me, you and Kane. I don't know what he is playing at, but somehow or other, we are going to stop him. Come downstairs with us and we'll talk about what we are going to do. You should be involved in this too."

I nodded and we went down to the hideout. Randy and Gimli were perfectly polite, although they couldn't look me in the eye. Benny sent Kane and Ria upstairs telling them that Galia would watch a video with them. Then the group of us sat around the table, discussing what we were going to do and talking about our next course of action…

A/N: I think my chapter will probably be the meeting between Damon's group and Jaime and Frodo if that is OK, Risty. 


	50. Friendship necklace: Jamie

Life After High School - Ten Years Later  
  
By Risty and Silver  
  
Disclaimer: This is what? Our third story? And you still haven't figured that we own only our characters? What, are you nuts?  
  
Summary: Just writing as we go along.  
  
+~+~+~+~+  
  
(Jamie's POV)  
  
I rode like all hell toward Midgewood. When I got there, I slowed down. Adele and the kids had to be all right. They just had to be. Adele had been a friend of the family for about eight years now. There was no way I was going to let her down. She'd gotten me out of lots of tight spots before. I rode to Adele's mother's house. I knocked on the door and Monica answered. She looked distressed, she ushered me inside.  
  
"Oh Jamie, I'm so glad you could come. Adele has been through hell with that bastard."  
  
"It's okay, Monica, where are Adele and the kids?"  
  
"In the living room. The kids are watching a video and Adele is still crying."  
  
I raced in to the living room and hugged Adele. She just cried into my shoulder. "It's okay, Addy, it's okay." I whispered to her.  
  
"I'm scared, J. He beat the hell out of me and then accused me of sleeping with someone else. He kept going on about the kids not really being his. It was torture."  
  
"Oh, honey. Boromir has turned mad. Has been hitting the bottle lately?"  
  
"Yes. And along with the phone numbers in his sock drawer, I found this..." She pulled out a zip-lock airtight bag. It was filled with white powder. Of course, I knew what that meant; he'd been mixing drugs with alcohol. Not a good sign.  
  
I took the packet and threw it into the garbage disposal and grinded it into a million pieces. Then, I gathered Adele, Erica, Janet and Matthew and then we rode off back home. I knew Frodo would understand.  
  
When we got back home, the kids, a little traumatized at seeing their dad beat up their mum, went into the living room and watched Shrek. Adele came with me into the kitchen, where I took out the first aid kit and cleaned up her black eye, and the cut on her forehead. Then I made us both some strong coffee, black, and we both drank it.  
  
When darkness came, and Adele, the kids and Debbie had gone to bed, Frodo and I went up to the attic and looked at the chest again. I dug around for a while before I found the friendship necklace that both Emma and me used to wear. Elrond had given them to us the first year they were friends. I put it on and the broken heart began to glow. I remembered it glowed whenever the counterpart was being worn. I touched the glowing heart, and tears came to my eyes. Frodo gave me a hug.  
  
"You'll get back together one day soon. Just you watch. You're both strong. And you'll get through this. I know it."  
  
I sobbed in his arms, the necklace feeling warm in the hollow of my throat. I hoped Emma would come and see me one day soon, and that we could both forget this feud ever happened. We may never be the friends we were again, but we could at least be some sort of friends. I only hoped Emma was thinking the same thing, when she realized her necklace was glowing too. 


	51. A Meeting and a Kidnapping: Damon, Emma ...

Life After High School - Ten Years Later

By Risty and Silver

Disclaimer: This is what? Our third story? And you still haven't figured that we own only our characters? What, are you nuts?

Summary: Just writing as we go along.

+~+~+~+~+

(Damon's POV)

After a lot of talking, we decided that Jaime and Frodo should be involved in this. After all, we knew what the Black Dogs were up to now and it was not good. So the following morning, I called her and asked her and Frodo to come to Silverwood to have a meeting with us and discuss our next move. She agreed, but said that she would have to find someone to look after the children first and they would probably be able to get there in two or three days time. I said that would be fine, it would give us time to get our notes in order and come up with some sort of plan that we could clear with them. I also made it clear that they were not welcome to stay any longer than they had to; this was business and business only.

Emma also asked if she could come to the meeting. I was a bit hesitant, after all Jaime would be there, but she pointed out that this involved her and the children too, and in the end I had no choice but to give in. I knew that Emma wouldn't cause any trouble; it was Jaime I was worried about. The last thing Emma needed was Jaime bugging her. Especially with things the way they were.

(Emma's POV)

Three days later we had a call from Jaime, telling us that she and Frodo had just arrived at the inn. We were already down in the hideout, the kids were playing upstairs, and Benny told them to come right over. Randy and Gimli were also at the meeting, since they had inside information on the group activities.

They arrived ten minutes later. Lucas went up to let them in and brought them down to the hideout. Blaze and Forrest fell silent as the two hobbits came into the room, while Benny and Damon turned their heads away. Jaime looked at me and smiled and I too turned away. I didn't hate her, not any more, but I still wanted nothing to do with her and I wasn't going to give her false hopes.

"What are they doing here?" Frodo asked as he sat down and gestured towards Randy and Gimli. "They hurt my daughter and yet you…"

"Be quiet" Lucas said sharply. "They are helping us in return for our protection. They were able to give us a lot of useful information. We can trust them…at least up to a point."

"Well then, let's get this over with" Jaime sounded rather sad. She knew that she wasn't wanted there and it must have been pretty uncomfortable for her. "Benny said that you had information."

"We do" Damon exchanged a glance with Lucas then continued. "We now know the motives of your father and Emma's father. We have a list of their camps and know vaguely how many men are in each one. The difficult fact is that we are dealing with two different people with two different motives."

"Go on" Frodo said quietly, squeezing Jaime's hand. 

"Ivan Silverblade is the leader of the Black Dogs" Benny explained. "Jaime's father is his friend and partner in crime. Galfo wants revenge on Jaime, possibly using Ria, and he wants to get back at Lucas for torturing him. Jaime, Lucas and Ria, they are the people he wants. Ivan is giving him the men to do it with, but is not directly involved in any way. Galfo is using camps outside Hobbiton and near Galia's school. He was the one who sent Randy and Gimli to grab our kids in Hobbiton that time and he is also the one who has been killing off our men to get back at Lucas. That is one guy with his motives."

"Beyond supplying men in exchange for money, Ivan is not really involved in any way" Lucas continued. "He is the one in charge of hurting Emma, Kane, Damon, Benny and Galia and was partly responsible for the attack on the school, but he isn't doing it for personal reasons, just financial gain. The person who is paying him, the second person we need to deal with…" he trailed off and looked at the rest of us.

"Who?" Jaime asked quietly. "Is it someone we know? Tell us."

"Only if you promise that it will not go outside this room" Blaze said solemnly. "If you start telling people, he might get to hear of it and strike back in ways you can't possibly imagine."

"All right, we promise" Frodo said at once. "Who is it?"

"Your old friend Boromir" Randy said, looking down at the table. "Boromir South is the one paying Ivan to hurt this family."

For a moment, there was complete silence. Whatever Jaime and Frodo had expected to hear, it obviously hadn't been that. But they did not say they did not believe it as I had half expected them too. Nor did they make an effort to defend him.

"I see" Jaime said finally. "So what do you plan to do?"

"They are dangerous men, all three of them" Damon said quietly. "Men like that should not be allowed to live."

"You mean assassination?" Frodo sounded shocked. "But that is cold-blooded murder."

"It would be the best way," Forrest said quietly. "Although it would be very dangerous. We would have to break into their hideouts and kill everyone inside. With only us five however…"

"I think this is a suicide mission" Randy interrupted. "And I urge you to give it some thought. But if you do decide to do it, count me and Gimli in."

"Thank you brother" Benny said quietly. "Even if we do decide to do it, it won't be for a while yet. We don't have the equipment for a start. But if we can do it, I think it has to be done. Get them out of our lives once and for all." 

We talked for a few moments longer and then Jaime and Frodo were shown out. They made us promise that we would let them know what was happening and Damon agreed. As they left, Jaime tried to make eye contact again, but I ignored her. Then they disappeared into the night…

(Kane's POV)

In the early hours of the morning, I was woken up by the sound of something whining like it was in pain. My window was open and it seemed to be coming from outside. I went over to the window but it was far to dark to see anything, so I went into Galia's room and woken Ria.

"Come outside with me" I whispered. "There's a funny noise."

Quickly she got dressed and followed me back into my room. Being careful not to wake Vince, we climbed out of the window and slid down the strong ivy. We soon discovered what the problem was. A fox had a thorn in his foot and I soon managed to get it out. As we turned to go back inside, we came face to face with three large men in black capes. I couldn't see their faces, they were all wearing hoods, but I could guess that they meant us harm.

"Scream and I'll kill you," the biggest one warned, taking out a long sharp dagger and pointing it right at us. "Get them boys." 

The other two men moved behind us and grabbed our shoulders. I opened my mouth to scream, regardless of the consequences, but suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my head and everything went black…


	52. Warning, a Memory and a Truce for now: ...

Life After High School - Ten Years Later  
  
By Risty and Silver  
  
Disclaimer: This is what? Our third story? And you still haven't figured that we own only our characters? What, are you nuts?  
  
Summary: Just writing as we go along.  
  
A/N: Sadly, guys, this will be my last chappie for about two weeks. But, maybe if you ask Silver Real nice, she might just write my chapters, okay? Stay cool, guys! Keep reviewing us!  
  
+~+~+~+~+  
  
(Jamie's POV)  
  
Damon and Benny let us out that night, and it was late, so I knew that Debbie would look after Adele and the kids. Frodo and I booked into an inn on the other side of town. The Serendipity Inn.  
  
We had just got into bed, when we heard at lease two or three horses go by and a very fast pace. I wondered who could be going anywhere in such a hurry. Then I heard it. It was a piercing scream, cut short by no doubt a blow to the head.  
  
"MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" It came, loud and clear in the night. I sat right up in bed. Frodo with me. We were both white. We looked at each other.  
  
"Ria!" We said at the same time. We got dressed gain and dashed out, back to the Silver Stallion.  
  
(Ria's POV)  
  
When the men grabbed me, I stayed quiet. He told us not to scream anyway. Kane and I had been in Galia's room, with Vince, Chrystal and Galia and we had been playing 'Space Jump' when we heard voices down stairs. I stood on the landing and looked down, out of sight. I saw my mum and dad being led into the Hideout. I knew it was something important, so I stayed quiet. I heard mum say that she and dad were going to stay somewhere that night. The Serendipity or somewhere. I knew where that was.  
  
Anyway, when Kane woke me up and told me to come outside and those bad guys caught us, I played along with them. Kane got knocked out. He screamed - well, tried to. We were dragged to these huge horses and galloped off. When we passed so fast by the Serendipity Inn, I screamed 'Mummy' with fright and anxiousness, hoping it was the right Inn. Everything went black and couldn't remember anymore.  
  
(Jamie's POV again)  
  
Frodo and I ran to the Silver Stallion and banged on the door. It took all but three minutes for Lucas to come to the door. When he saw us, he scowled but opened the door.  
  
"What now?" he asked.  
  
"Where are Kane and Ria?" I asked frantically.  
  
"Upstairs in bed, where they should be. Why?"  
  
"Please, Lucas, check anyway."  
  
"Fine, if it'll make you feel better."  
  
So we all went upstairs. We quietly opened the door to Kane's room. Vince was there, sleeping peacefully...but Kane's bed was empty. We looked in Galia's room. And found the same thing. Damon and Emma came racing out to the hall.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Emma, eyeing me, not with hate or dislike...but with a look as though she didn't want to know me.  
  
"Ria and Kane are gone!" Lucas said, worriedly. He turned to me. "How'd you know Jamie?"  
  
"Frodo and I were just going to bed and we heard hooves going very fast," I said, choking back sobs. "I heard a voice scream 'Mummy' and that voice sounded like Ria. I panicked and we both came here."  
  
"Oh shit." Said Damon. "Come on! We're going to get Randy and Gimli and we are going to find our kids!!!"  
  
The men went downstairs. Emma was left on the landing, with me. She turned to me.  
  
"Jamie...I...thank you. You've always had a keen sense of warning."  
  
"Emma, don't worry about it. All mothers have it."  
  
"I don't..."  
  
"You have it somewhere. It just hasn't showed up yet. Hey, you know, I remembered something that we promised Billee a long time ago."  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"He said '"I've been thinking a lot about this, but when us four finally leave here, we are all going to be in different places. Jamie and Frodo will be in Hobbiton, Emma and Boromir will probably end up in Gondor and me, Legolas and Colan will most likely be in Mirkwood or Rivendell. What I'm trying to say is, you are my best friends so whatever happens, lets not lose touch'. We went against our promise. We lost touch. I feel really bad for letting that happen. And I just wanted to say I'm sorry."  
  
Emma looked at me with a ghost of a smile. "Well," she said. "I'm sorry too. But that doesn't mean we will be the friends we were before. But maybe, can be some sort of friends. Deal?" She held out her hand.  
  
"Deal." I said and we shook. My only hope now was finding our children safe and in one piece. 


	53. Worrying: Benny and Emma

Life After High School - Ten Years Later.

By Risty and Silver.

Disclaimer: We don't own them, only our characters.

Summary: Just read the damn thing.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

(Benny's POV)

It took Lucas and I a long time to persuade the others to wait, at least until morning. Most of our arguments, that we had no equipment, that we would just end up getting killed, that we had no idea where they had taken the kids and since they were on horseback they had had a good head start, nearly all fell on deaf ears. Luckily Damon finally saw sense and went off to comfort Emma after Lucas promised that we would take action first thing the next morning. Then Frodo started, saying that he wanted to come with us. I had to be firm and told him that it wasn't possible. It was going to be hard enough to take care of ourselves, I had explained, without having to worry about looking out for him. He did not have the skills we had, the ability to hide in the shadows, to move quietly without anyone suspecting we were there. And he could not fight either, not real fighting with knives and crossbows. 

"Frodo" I told him. "Once we find out where they are keeping the kids, I promise that we will do everything in our power to get them out of there alive. But if you come with us, you will slow us down and that could cost somebody their life, whether it be us or the children."

In the end he saw my point of view and, although they were very upset, Lucas persuaded him and Jaime to go home and try to get some sleep. It had been a tough night for all of us.

(Emma's POV)

Damon, Forrest and Blaze were all set to go straight out and search for our children, but Benny and Lucas persuaded them to calm down and wait until morning. I felt terrible, I couldn't cry but I was numb inside. I couldn't help remembering what Boromir had said about being able to take Kane away from me and I felt so guilty that I hadn't been able to protect my son. I felt angry too, that Lucas and his group had not been able to protect the children, although I knew that they had done their best and that I was being unfair. 

Jaime and Frodo left to go back to the inn. Frodo had wanted to go with the group the following morning to look for Kane and Ria, but Benny had told him that it was not possible. I stood at the kitchen window and looked out into the darkness, tears sliding down my face. That is where Damon found me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I turned to him and he held me as I cried.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, and I think he was crying too. "I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault," I said quietly. "You did all you could. But Boromir…Boromir will stop at nothing to get what he wants."

"We will find them," he promised. "We will find them whatever the cost."

But we both knew that it was just a wish and that reality could be very different. And our fears were confirmed when Benny stuck his head into the kitchen.

"Listen Damon" he said quietly. "I really don't want to worry you…"

"What is it Benny-boy?" Damon said wearily. "Not more bad news, I hope."

"Afraid so" Benny told us. "Randy and Gimli…they've gone."


	54. Why is Atlee a familiar name?: Ria

Life After High School - Ten Years Later  
  
Risty and Silver  
  
Disclaimer: The short answer is: No and the long answer is: Nnnnoooooooooooooooooooooooo.  
  
Summary: Crikey, I thought you would have read it by now.  
  
A/N: Well folks, I've been away for two weeks at the sunshine coast. It was absolutely lovely, if you wanted to know. But now I'm back from outer space. I just walked in to find you here with that sad look upon your face . . . what? You don't like that? OK, I'll stop.  
  
~+~+~+~+~  
  
"Ria. Ria! Wake up!"  
  
I moaned. My head felt like a Warner Brothers cartoon character had hit it with an iron.  
  
"What is it, Kane?"  
  
"Wake up and find out!"  
  
I opened my eyes and sat up, my already painful head bumping against the low bunk.  
  
"Owwwww! That hurt!" I said. Kane looked scared.  
  
"Ria, we aren't at home no more."  
  
"Then where the hell are we?"  
  
"How should I know?"  
  
My vision had cleared and I saw we were in a big room that had about six other kids in it. All different species. They were huddled in the corner, watching Kane and me. A girl (at least I think it was a girl) came forward and smiled.  
  
"Hi." She said. "Have you been captured too?"  
  
"What do you mean captured?" asked Kane, fearfully.  
  
"Ray, Adam and Mike brought you two in last night. We thought you were their kids, but then we saw you were totally different. I'm Eska by the way."  
  
"If you don't mind me asking," I said, after introducing ourselves, "but what are you? I mean, what kind of specie?"  
  
"I'm a Centaur." Eska replied, smiling sadly. "I come from the grassy plains just to the east of the Misty Mountains."  
  
"Why did you get brought here?" Kane asked.  
  
"My father owes money to some of these people. They took me until he could pay."  
  
Just then, the door opened and a man came in, holding a huge tray with food on it. Not very nice food either.  
  
"That's Ray. He's our supervisor."  
  
The man Ray looked rather familiar to me.  
  
"What's his last name?"  
  
"Atlee. Ray Atlee. He's all right when he's not in a bad mood."  
  
Kane had gone kinda pale.  
  
"What's wrong Kane?" I asked, looking at him.  
  
"Ray Atlee? Atlee? That's Forrest's name. Forrest Atlee."  
  
I gaped. Forrest had never told me his last name, but Kane must have known.  
  
"Forrest has always said he hated his brother. I always wondered what went wrong between them. Forrest would only tell me that they had a scuffle after their father died and Ray had stolen Forrest's half of the inheritance."  
  
Eska, me, and the other five kids had huddled around Kane, gaping. Besides Eska Kane and me, there were Aliya, a hobbit from Bree, Rusty, Eska's older brother, Sandy, an elf who went to Elrond's school, Lara, a human girl who also went to Elrond's school and Bettina, another Hobbit from Lake Town.  
  
I was hoping and praying that mum and dad would find us all. 


	55. A daring Rescue: Gimli, Kane, Randy and ...

Life After High School - Ten Years Later.

By Risty and Silver.

Disclaimer: We don't own them, only our characters.

Summary: Just read the damn thing.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

(Gimli's POV)

I hadn't been asleep long when I felt someone shaking me roughly. I opened my eyes and saw Randy standing over me, fully dressed.

"Get up Gimli" he hissed. "The kids...they've been kidnapped."

"What!" I sat up and shook my head, trying to focus on what he was saying. "But…"

"Just get dressed and meet me outside by the stables" he told me sharply. "The others are all talking upstairs, they won't take action tonight. If we go now then we might be able to catch up."

"Nice idea Randy" I said sarcastically, as he turned to go. "But why don't we just tell your brother? He can deal with them. I don't want to cross anyone again if I can help it. And besides, if Damon and Benny find us gone, they are going to think that we played a part in this."

"I know" Randy said quietly. "And I don't want to cross anyone either. But what would be better, two of us going or a group of us? Come on Gimli, this is our chance to prove ourselves."

"You're probably right as usual," I growled, pulling on my trousers and following him to the stables. He was right, everyone was upstairs arguing and no one took any notice of us. We took two of the regular horses and led them around the back way until we were out of sight of the house. Then when we were sure that no one could see us, we mounted and rode off towards Rohan…

We soon caught sight of them and followed them from a distance to a large compound in the middle of nowhere. When we reached the clearing, after the others had gone inside, we tied our horses to a tree and crouched down in the bushes. 

"It is beginning to get light now" Randy whispered. "We should wait until dark, see if they have anyone on guard. They have a lot of locks, but I can easily pick those. Then once we are inside…" he trailed off and gripped his knife tighter. "We will just have to hope that luck is on our side," he whispered finally.

(Kane's POV)

After Ray had come into the room, he gave each of us a glass of dirty, stale water. After I had drunk it, my eyes started closing and no matter how hard I fought to keep them open, I couldn't. 

The first thing I remembered when I opened my eyes again was the sharp pain in my head. It was so bad that, at first everything was blurry and I couldn't see properly. After a few minutes, the pain subsided slightly and my vision became more focused.  When I turned my head slightly, I saw Ria slumped next to me. For a minute I honestly thought that she was dead, but then I saw her chest move and realised that he was still breathing. The other kids were all asleep, most of them looking rather peaceful. I still shuddered though, as I wondered what they would do to us. These were dangerous men, that I did not doubt, and I was very afraid.

"Kane…" Next to me, Ria groaned softly, making no attempt to open her eyes. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, I think," I whispered. "My head hurts a little and my chest feels all funny, but that's all. What about you?"

"I'm fine," she said, forcing her eyes open and giving me a watery smile. 

"Don't worry," I whispered, reaching out and taking her hand. "We will get out of this, I promise."

Ray entered again then, with his three men, and smirked when he saw us.

"So my two new ones are awake, I see," he said evilly. "Of course, I forgot. You are not used to the drugs in the same way that the others are. I shall have to give you a stronger dose, to build you up to the same level as them even faster. Just keep still and this won't hurt. Well not much anyway."

I stayed still as he approached me and took out a needle. When he injected it into my arm, I felt no different than I had a few moments before. Then he turned to Ria, who unfortunately didn't stay calm. Ray was obviously prepared for that, thinking about it, I suppose he was used to it. A well-placed kick in the stomach had her doubled over in pain. I tried to get up, but he just turned and hit me round the side of the head, before grabbing Ria by her collar and shoving the needle into her arm. She yelled and I could see the other kids beginning to wake up, confused at the loud noise.

Ray just dropped her and walked over to one of the hobbit girls. I have no idea what happened next, except that one of his men gave a horrible screech and fell forward. Ray and his remaining two men swung round only to find that there was no one there. Then another fell and Ray glared at us, obviously convinced that we had something to do with it. Suddenly he grabbed Ria by the collar, yanked her to her feet and positioned a knife at her throat.

"Show yourselves," he commanded. "Or the kid dies."

Muttering curses under their breath, Randy and Gimli stepped into the lamplight. Ray laughed evilly, but he soon stopped when I threw myself at him and sunk my teeth into his leg. He gave a yell and released Ria, just as Gimli's axe hit the third man directly in the stomach, spilling his insides across the floor.

"Kane" Randy said sharply. "Take Ria and run for the exit. It's straight back the way we have come. Don't look back, all right? When you are outside, hide somewhere and don't move until you hear me call. Got that?"

"Yes sir" we both nodded and staggered to our feet. I stumbled once and almost fell, but with Ria's help I finally got up. Then we did what Randy had ordered us to do and ran like hell, still gripping hands. 

Thankfully it was not far to the exit and we were soon making our way up the stone steps, shielding our eyes against the bright sunlight. Then we made our way to the nearest bush and crawled right inside it. One of the twigs scratched my cheek and made it bleed a little, but I didn't care. I was glad that we were away from the terrible men, but my relief was short-lived. What if something happened to Randy and Gimli and the men came after us? We had no idea where we were; the only people we could rely on were the two people who had been our enemies until recently. Suddenly all I wanted was to be back at home, safe and warm in bed. Next to me, Ria was still crying so I slipped his arms around her and held her tightly.

"Don't cry, Ria," I whispered. "I will look after you. I promise. Nothing will happen to you while I am here."

I held her until her eyes had closed, then gently kissed her on the lips.

"I love you, Ria Baggins," I whispered, wondering whether or not she could actually hear me. "And I promise I'll look after you. Whatever happens."

(Randy's POV)

When the kids had gone, Gimli and I made short work of the leader. He didn't seem to recognise us, which led me to believe that he was not working for the Black Dogs. When we had finished with him, I looked round at the kids. They were all huddled in their corners, obviously terrified out of their minds. They were all very ill, two of them had yellow skin and eyes, the elf had a bad cough, one of them was painfully thin and the other two were so far out of it on drugs that I doubted even Benny could help them. Not any of them. We didn't have the transport to get them back and in any case there was not one of them worth saving. Better to put them out of their misery, send them on to a better place. It was either that or just let them go to wander around half-naked in the middle of nowhere…

(Damon's POV)

The second day after our children had gone missing, we were sitting in the bar debating once again about what we should do, when we heard horses hooves. Benny opened the door and rushed outside and Blaze and I immediately followed him. Randy and Gimli sat astride horses, holding Kane and Ria. Both children were unconscious, Randy and Gimli were battered and bruised, but at least they were all alive. While Emma, Lucas, Frodo and Jaime were all trying to ask what had happened, Benny and I took the children upstairs. Vince and Galia were so relieved to know that they were all right and so were we. 

I put Kane in his bed and, just as Benny was taking Ria away, he opened his eyes slightly. 

"Dad" he said weakly. "Don't take Ria way. Said I would protect her. Please." He closed his eyes again, obviously exhausted from his trauma. I took Ria from Benny's arms and tucked her up in bed beside Kane. We made sure that the window was fastened and left the room, giving strict instructions that the two were not to be disturbed. They needed rest and lots of it. They would also need checking over for injuries and so on, but I figured that could wait until they woke up.

Down in the hideout, Randy and Gimli told us the whole story. How they had followed the kidnappers to their hideout. They said that they did not know the man behind it, that they had never seen him before, but since he had only had three men working for him, they had slaughtered them all and rescued my son and Ria. I was proud of them and I could see that Benny and Lucas were too. Emma gave both of them a hug and thanked them, much to their surprise, before inviting them to come up and have dinner with us. They all trailed upstairs while I was left to try and persuade Jaime and Frodo to go back to the inn and rest. 

"Ria probably won't wake up until tomorrow now," I explained. "And you can't sit at her bedside, it wouldn't be fair on Vince and besides, it won't do her any good. Let them get some sleep and come back in the morning. Hopefully they will be awake them, although it will probably be at least a week before they are fit to get out of bed for long periods of time. We think they were given sleeping drugs, you see, and they are going to take a while to wear off. Now if you would excuse me, I had better ring Kivan and Billee to tell them the good news."

After a few more feeble protests, the two hobbits finally left. Jaime seemed rather upset and I think I could understand why. Emma and the rest of us had forgiven Randy and Gimli, despite everything they had done, but we had not yet forgiven her. I made the phone calls, as I had expected, all were relieved, including Wendy and Colan who seemed to be living together almost permanently now. With that done, I made my way up the stairs to join my family and friends. I felt better than I had for a long time; life seemed to be looking up, especially now that I had my son back. All we had to worry about now was Boromir, Ivan and Galfo and they would all be dealt with in time.


	56. Two Centaurs: Jamie and Ria

Life After High School - Ten Years Later  
  
By Risty and Silver  
  
Disclaimer: The short answer is: No. The long answer is: Nnnooooooooooooooooo.  
  
Summary: You've read this far . . . man.  
  
+~+~+~+  
  
(Jamie's POV)  
  
I feel like a teenager again. All these silly thoughts going through my head. It's so unfair that Emma and Damon have forgiven Randy and Gimli but not me. It's almost been eleven years for crying out loud. Haven't they ever heard of Live and let live? Forgive and Forget?  
  
Frodo and I went back to the inn after much persuading. As we went down the road, two Centaur children galloped up to us. They seemed rather groggy from something, because they were stumbling around like Merry and Pippin when they had too much to drink. The girl -- well, I think it was a girl, it's so hard to be sure with Centaurs - spoke.  
  
"Excuse me, but do you know Kane and Ria? We were in the same room with us, before two men came and rescued them. Those two guys were going to kill us, because we looked so sick. But Bettina said no all we wanted was to go back to our parents, and. . ."  
  
She fainted. The other Centaur, who appeared to be her brother, caught her.  
  
"What she was trying to say was, Ma'am, sir, Do you know where Kane and Ria went? We followed the men as fast as we could, but we've been so pumped with a drug, that it wasn't very fast. I'm Rusty, and this is Eska."  
  
I looked at the two scrawny half horse, half human creatures. Their eyes were gold and his hair was red, while Eska's hair was chestnut. I looked at Frodo. He nodded.  
  
"Come on, Rusty. Ria and Kane are sleeping. I'm Ria's mother, Jamie. Come with us back to the Inn. It'll be okay. Now, where do you live? Shall we try and contact your parents?"  
  
"Oh please. We haven't seen our parents in almost a year." Rusty said gratefully. "We live on the Plains east of the Misty Mountains. The nearest phone there is an Inn for travelers."  
  
With that, Rusty carried his sister to the Serendipity. I looked at Frodo and sighed. How could people do this to children? When we got back to the Inn, I picked up the phone and called Dr. Elliot.  
  
"Elliot? Oh, it's you Kurt. Do you have any experience with Centaurs? You do? Could you come to the Serendipity Inn in Silverwood? I have two Centaur children here who desperately need medical attention. Thanks, see you tomorrow then."  
  
(Ria's POV)  
  
I remember waking up with a sort of pounding headache. I opened my eyes and looked around me. To my relief I was in Kane's room. Not in that dank place where the man, Ray, had kept us. Eska . . . what happened to Eska? Rusty? Bettina? Lara? Sandy? Aliya? What happened to them? Were they okay? Or had they died?  
  
"Ria?" moaned Kane. "Are we at home?"  
  
"I think so. We're in your room. How are you feeling?"  
  
"Sore. My head hurts."  
  
"It will for a long time." The voice startled me and I looked around urgently. Whew, it was only Forrest. No doubt he was keeping an eye on us. Then I remembered something.  
  
"Forrest! Forrest! It was your brother! Ray! It was Ray who took us!"  
  
Forrest looked up with alarm, which quickly turned to disgust, then to hatred, then absolute loathing.  
  
"That fucking bastard . . ." he said. 


	57. A Sad Parting: Damon and Benny

Life After High School. Is It Scary? You Bet.

By Risty Maskell and Silver15

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

Summary: Geez, whatever you reckon.

*********************************************************************

(Damon's POV)

When I went into the bedroom to see if Kane and Ria had woken up, Forrest told me that it had been his brother who had kidnapped them. Although he tried to keep calm, I could see that he was really upset. I called Lucas in to sit with the kids and did my best to reassure him that it was not his fault. I had heard a lot about Ray, none of it good, although I had never actually met him. He was a cruel, evil man, known for being a complete psychopath. In the end, after I had pointed out that Benny's brother had done a lot of evil stuff too and we had never blamed Benny for that, I think I managed to make him feel a little better. I told him to go downstairs and try to get a few hours sleep. Blaze went down with him. Emma was with Galia, Crystal and Vince and Benny was downstairs running the bar. After checking that Emma was all right, I went down to see if he needed a hand.

I had just taken my place behind the bar when the door opened and Frodo came running in. 

"Benny" he called. "Please, can you come with me? We need your medical skills. I'll explain on the way. Please come."

He glanced at me and I nodded. He grabbed his bag and hurried out of the room, pausing only to inform me that he would tell me what was happening when he got back…

(Benny's POV)

On our way to the inn, Frodo explained that he and Jaime had two ill centaur children who they had found wandering the streets of Silverwood the day before. They had been waiting for Kurt, the doctor from Hobbiton, but he wasn't due to arrive for another few hours and the girl was getting worse. I warned him that I had not had a lot of expirence with centaurs, but promised that I would try my best.

When we arrived, Jaime showed me to the room where they were. They were both asleep, although they still seemed restless. Both had yellow skin and seemed to be having trouble breathing. I ushered Jaime and Frodo out of the room and shut the door, telling them that I would not be long. Then I looked at both of the children critically. The boy had a chance of survival, he was clinging to life and was still strong enough to fight. The girl however, was a different story. You didn't need a doctor to work out that she was dying and I was sure that every breath she took must have been angony for her. There was only one thing I could do and that was to be merciful. I took a needle out of my bag, filled it with liquid and injected the whole lot into the vien in her neck. Almost instantly, she seemed more relaxed. I sat with my hand on her head as her breathing got shallower. About ten minutes after I had given her the drugs, she died. Gently drawing the sheet over her head, I turned my attentions to her brother. Since he was not in too much danger, I gave him two injections, one with vitamins and one with painkillers. Then I opened the door to find Jaime and Frodo waiting outside. 

Something one my face must have told them what had happened, because Jaime immediately began to cry and Frodo immediately wrapped his arms around her. He seemed very upset too.

"There was nothing I could do for her" I told them wearily. "She was dying and I doubt that anything could have saved her. By trying to keep her alive, I would have just been prolonging her pain. Your doctor should be able to do something for the boy, he's not so far gone as his sister, and he will also arrange for someone to get rid of the body. Have you contacted their parents?"

"Yes" Jaime wiped her eyes and looked up at me. "Last night. They said they would come as soon as they could…"

"Well if they want to know anything, send them over to me" I continued. "My work here is done. I'll see you around."

I left then, not able to stand that place any longer. No matter how often you have to do things like I had just done, it never gets any easier. Not ever. I sat on a bench for a while before slowly heading home…


	58. Stormy and Swift: Jamie, Ria and Fortuna

Life After High School - Ten Years Later  
  
By Risty and Silver  
  
Disclaimer: The short answer is: No. The long answer is: Nnnooooooooooooooooo.  
  
Summary: You've read this far . . . man.  
  
+~+~+~+  
  
(Jamie's POV)  
  
Tears sprang into my eyes when I saw Benny's face. I knew Eska had died.  
  
"Have you contacted their parents?" Benny asked.  
  
"Yes," I said. "Last night. They said they would be here as soon as the could." Just then, there was a knock at the door. I jumped.  
  
Frodo went to answer it. Kurt came in with him, followed by two adult centaurs. Obviously Rusty and Eska's parents. Benny had left by then and Kurt had gone into see about Rusty. Rusty's mother looked at me with her gold eyes. She saddened and wiped a tear away.  
  
"One of them has died, haven't they?" she asked quietly. I nodded sadly.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mrs . . .?"  
  
"Stormy, please, call me Stormy. This is my husband, Swift. Thank you for contacting us. We were so worried about our children."  
  
Kurt came out at that moment. "Stormy? Swift? Would you like to see your son? He is stirring."  
  
The two went into the little room and sat down near the bed where their son lay. Frodo and I stayed outside. That family needed a little private time. I heard them start talking to Rusty.  
  
"NO! NO! YOU'RE LYING! ESKA IS NOT DEAD! SHE CAN'T BE!" I heard him yell, choked by sobs. Stormy tried to reassure him, but he was hysterical. His parents held him down while Kurt gave him a shot of antibiotics. He began to calm down. "How can she be dead?" I heard him ask. "I took special care of her. I promised I would."  
  
Kurt came out, carrying Eska's small and fragile body, wrapped in a sheet. "I'm sorry, J. I'm sorry." He said sadly, and walked out the door. I watched from the window as he took the young centaurian and placed her on the cart. He rode of toward the Grassy Plains, no doubts to present Eska back to her people.  
  
(Ria's POV)  
  
Lucas came and sat with us a while. He told us a story about how he and mum planned a memorial for my Uncle Mark. I liked that. I remembered something that Kane had said to me, just before I had fainted the day before, and when Lucas went to the bathroom, I patted his shoulder. He looked around and I kissed him gently.  
  
"I love you too Kane. I love you too."  
  
(Fortuna's POV)  
  
It had been about a month and a half since Mum had left us at Aunt Lotti's. I knew mum and dad had some trouble with things, and that Ria was staying at Kane's and that's why we were here. I hoped we would all be back home soon. My birthday was in a month and I wanted all my family and friends there. Don't get me wrong, I loved Lothlorien, I had made a whole lot of friends, got to meet Galadriel and Celeborn, but I was really starting to miss mum. She had called to say that she was in Silverwood the week before, but that was it. Another call was to say that, sadly, Casper had died and that mum had found her twin sister. They were the only calls that we had received from her. I wondered what was going on. The twins were getting really hyped up, because, Lotti had made them these cool elfish clothes (NOT robes. I don't think they would like that) and me, Carmen had made me a really beautiful dress to wear to Galadriel's birthday party we were going to.  
  
The party was really cool. Billee and Legolas were there, along with Colan and Wendy, Elrond and Arwen and Elladan and Elrohir and Aragorn and the triplets were all there too. The boys and me had lots of fun. I even caught sight of Kivan and Ranger, who were talking to Legolas and Billee. I talked to them for a while and it seemed everyone but Todd and Brodie and me knew why we were staying at Lotti's for so long. 


	59. A Favour: Kane and Emma

Life After High School - Ten Years Later

By Risty and Silver

Disclaimer: The short answer is: No. The long answer is: Nnnooooooooooooooooo.

Summary: You've read this far . . . man.

+~+~+~+~

(Kane's POV)

When Ria said that she loved me too, I had never felt so happy before in my life. Even though my head hurt and everything. I was just about to tell her that when the door opened and my mum came in, closely followed by Vince. She was carrying a tray of food and she seemed happy to see that we were awake. 

"You two have to take it easy for a few days" she told us as she put the tray on the bed. It was chips and fishcakes, which is one of my favourite meals. "Benny says that you will probably be able to get out of bed for a while tomorrow, but absolutely not rushing around and you can't go outside yet. You have been given very strong sleeping drugs and they will take a few days to wear off completely. When you have finished your dinner, I'll bring you some ice cream. Oh and your parents said they might stop by for a while, Ria."

"Mum?" I asked as she began to leave the room. She turned round and smiled at me. 

"What is it, Kane?" she asked, sounding slightly concerned. "What's wrong?"

"Jaime and Frodo don't blame dad for letting Jaime get kidnapped do they?" I asked anxiously. "It was my fault that she got kidnapped, not anyone else's. They haven't come to take her home, have they? Because it's my birthday in four days and I want Ria to stay for that."

"We'll have to see what Jaime says," my mum told me. "Don't worry about it now, if Ria wants to stay a while longer, I am sure that we can sort something out."

"You do want to stay, don't you Ria?" Vince asked anxiously. "Just for a little while longer?"

"Yes, I would like to stay" Ria smiled shyly and I couldn't help but smile too. "Although I do miss my brothers and sister quite a bit."

"Well in that case, we will have to see what your parents say, Ria" mum told us. "When they come to see you, I will have a word with them if you like."

"Thanks mum" I grinned and began tucking into my chips. Vincent insisted on climbing into bed with us while we ate our dinner and watched videos, which meant that it was a bit of a squash, but neither of us minded too much. Especially since it meant that we had an excuse to put our arms around each other without anyone suspecting anything. 

(Emma's POV)

After their dinner, Kane and Ria had a short sleep. They were still sleeping when Jaime and Frodo arrived. Damon and the boys were in the hideout, they told me that they were coming up with some plan to finish Boromir and the others once and for all, so it was left up to me to greet them. I invited them into the kitchen and made them both a cup of tea while we tried to make polite conversation. I don't think it was particularly easy for any of us. I didn't hate Jaime any more, I was past all that, but I had moved on and it didn't seem as though she had. She was still living in the past, desperately clinging to some belief that we could put everything behind us and start again. I did not want that, Damon did not want that and nor did Benny. Benny and Lucas did not even mention their friendship with her brother any more; both said that it was a part of their lives that they would rather forget. Damon, the children, and me we were their family now. And we were all they needed.

After a while, when the silence became too much to bear, I sent Vince in to see if Ria and Kane were awake yet. It was while he had gone that I remembered what I had promised to ask.

"Jaime" I said quietly. "Frodo. Kane wants to know if you blame Damon and I for letting Ria get kidnapped. He is convinced that you are going to take her home as soon as she is strong enough and he doesn't want that. It is his birthday in four days time and he wants her to stay for that. But she also wants to see her brothers and sister so I was thinking, what if you let Ria stay for another two or three weeks and your other kids can come to Kane's birthday party on Friday. That way Ria can have a chance to see her siblings again. What do you think? Ria seems quite keen to stay too, so I think it would work."

"Well I don't see why not" Frodo began to say, but the phone ringing cut him off. I apologized and picked it up. 

"Hello" I said politely. "Darkshield residence, Emma Darkshield speaking" Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jaime wince slightly as I said my name and that made me angry. I knew that she wouldn't chance, she would never accept Damon as my husband and I was right to not be friends with her again. 

The person at the end of the phone said a few words and I froze, unable to believe who it was. Finally I managed to find my voice.

"It's for you, Jaime," I said quietly. "It's Adele."   
  



	60. Girl Talk: Jamie

Life After High School - Ten Years Later  
  
By Risty and Silver  
  
Disclaimer: The short answer is: No. The long answer is: Nnnooooooooooooooooo.  
  
Summary: You've read this far . . . man.  
  
+~+~+~+  
  
(Jamie's POV)  
  
I'll admit that I did not like it when Emma called herself Darkshield, but that is beyond the point. I was beginning to believe that our friendship might well and truly be over. But when Emma answered the phone and said it was Adele, I pushed those problems aside. I jumped up and took the phone from Emma, thanking her.  
  
"Adele? What's wrong?" I asked.  
  
"J, Blue just rang. It seems Colan and Wendy have eloped or something because no one can find them anywhere . . ."  
  
There was a beeping on the line. "Wait, there's another call coming through." Adele put me on hold for a few moments. When she came back, she said, "That was Blue, Colan has just come in, but Wendy is no where to be found. Colan said that he saw her run off somewhere crying."  
  
"Where could she be going, I wonder." I said.  
  
"Colan and Blue don't know. But she was seen mounting her horse and riding toward Silverwood. If you see her . . . or if Emma sees her, could you ring Blue? She's worried about her little sister."  
  
"Sure." I said. "Thanks for telling me, Addy. I'll see you in a couple of days. I've gotta get Lucky, Todd and Brodie and bring them to Silverwood on Friday or a party. I should be back by Sunday or Monday. Is that okay?"  
  
"Fine. I'll tell Blue."  
  
"Great. See you round."  
  
"Bye."  
  
We hung up and Emma and Frodo looked up.  
  
"What was that about?" Asked Emma. I had to grin. Even though we'd been apart for so long, Emma was still that little curious critter.  
  
"Curiosity killed the cat." I said with a smile.  
  
"Satisfaction brought it back." Emma said with a smile as well.  
  
In brief, I told Frodo and Emma what Adele had told me. We figured that Wendy would be in Silverwood by about Seven o'clock tonight. We all promised to keep an eye out for her.  
  
Just then, Vince came in, saying Ria and Kane were indeed awake. Frodo and I went up to see our daughter.  
  
Ria smiled when we came I and got up to give us both a hug. I kissed her forehead.  
  
"Hey sweetie."  
  
"Mummy. Daddy. How are you?"  
  
We both laughed. "We are in fact, relieved that you and Kane are both okay . . . but . . . honey, Eska died."  
  
As expected, Ria and Kane were upset. Eska had been possibly their only real friend while in that hell.  
  
  
  
~+~+~+~+  
  
Later, when Frodo and I were back a the Inn, we talked to Stormy and Swift, who were staying with us until Rusty was strong enough to travel back to the Grassy Plains with them. At around five to eight in the evening, there was a knock at the door. I opened it to find Wendy. She took me by surprise as she hugged me. I hugged her back and took her into the living room. Frodo saw that it was girl talk and went into the bedroom. Wendy's face was tear streaked and she was hiccoughing.  
  
"Wendy, what's wrong, you look like hell." I said gently.  
  
" B-blue said you were staying at the Inn in Silverwood and since The Silver Stallion is only a pub, I knew she meant the Serendipity. I just needed to come a talk."  
  
"Why can't you talk to Blue? I mean, she is your sister after all. Why choose me?"  
  
"Blue wouldn't be to impressed. Neither would mum or dad. And I don't want Colan to know."  
  
I could see where this was leading. "You're pregnant, aren't you?"  
  
Wendy nodded before bursting into tears. I hugged her. "Wendy, listen to me. It's okay. I was afraid when I was pregnant with Ria. I didn't want anybody to know. So I told only Emma and she told me I had to tell Frodo. You've got to tell Colan. He has the right to know . . . unless he's not the father . . . Is he?"  
  
Wendy nodded. "I would never cheat on him. We've been going out for five years. Since we were both thirteen. And we've been friends longer than that. Dad and Mum won't be impressed because they both reckon that you have to be married when you're married. You know all that crap about being conceived in Holy Matrimony."  
  
I smiled. "Do I ever. Mum was the same. When Mark was still alive, I remember he had a girlfriend and he got her pregnant, if I remember rightly, it was Julia's friend whom I wrote a poem about. Mum went ape all over it. That was before she started following in Dad's footsteps though."  
  
Wendy was feeling better so I pulled out the sofa bed and made it up for her. That's the good thing about motel rooms; they almost always have a sofa bed. Wendy went to sleep to me reading her the first chapter of Moby Dick.  
  
"A long time ago, never mind how long, with little or no money in my purse . . ." 


	61. Colan makes a Decision: Emma and Colan

Life After High School - Ten Years Later

By Risty and Silver

Disclaimer: The short answer is: No. The long answer is: Nnnooooooooooooooooo.

Summary: You've read this far . . . man.

+~+~+~+

(Emma's POV)

The following morning, Wendy came to see me. Lucas had taken Vince and Crystal for a walk and Galia had gone with them. Benny answered the door and led her through to the kitchen where Damon and I were quietly talking. We had already had one phone call from Billee that morning to tell me that Colan was at Rivendell and he wasn't very happy. Things were bad.

"I saw Jaime last night" Wendy said as she sat down. Instantly she realised that it was the wrong thing to say as Benny clenched his fists and I looked down at the table. Damon just grunted something and began looking through the paper. "So you still aren't speaking to her," she said quietly. "In that case…I'm sorry for going to her first. You are more my family than she is, Emma. You aren't mad at me, are you?"

"No not really" I said with a sigh. "But you need to get your head straight and get back to Rivendell soon. Billee and Colan are not too happy with you doing a disappearing act like that."

"I know" Wendy nodded, still looking upset. "And I will go back soon, I just…needed to get away for a while. To think."

"We have all been there at some time or other," I said, trying to reassure her. "What is on your mind? Do you want to talk about it?"

"Jaime is the only one who knows so far" Wendy hung her head and began to cry. "Mum and dad and Blue will kill me when they find out. And I don't know how to tell Colan either. I'm…I'm pregnant, Emma."

I just looked at her, completely shocked. I had known Colan since he was a newborn baby and I had never thought that he would be so foolish and irresponsible. Benny looked shocked too and Damon swallowed his coffee wrong and began to choke. Benny smacked him on the back, muttering something about stupid kids under his breath.

"What are you going to do?" I asked her, when I finally trusted myself enough to speak. "You and Colan can't be parents. Neither of you are responsible enough, neither of you have a proper job. And if you think that your parents are going to be mad, just wait until Billee hears about this. He won't support you and nor will Elrond. If your parents refuse to help, then you two will be forced to cope alone."

"I know" she put her head on the table and cried harder. "I never meant for this to happen Emma, and I don't know what to do."

"Well the first thing you have to do" I said firmly. "Is tell Colan and see how he reacts. If he is the father, which I assume he is, he has a right to know and sooner rather than later. Then you two can decide what to do together." I got up and picked up my riding cloak from the back of my chair. Damon stood up and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Where are you going?" he asked. "This is not your problem. Let them deal with it."

"Damon" I said patiently. "Billee and Colan are like brothers to me and that makes this my problem. Wendy is going to Rivendell and I am going with her to make sure that everything is all right. That fine with you, Wendy?"

"Yes" Wendy got up and wiped her eyes. "Thank you. This means a lot to me, Emma."

"I can see you have made up your mind about this" Damon said with a sigh. "Well in that case, I am coming with you. Benny, can you manage here for a couple of days?"

"Sure thing" Benny agreed. "Don't worry about Kane and Ria, they will both be fine. I'll call if anything happens and Lucas and Galia can help out up here. See you later. And good luck, Wendy, I think you are going to need it."

After kissing the children goodbye and making a quick phone call to let Billee know that we were coming, the three of us got our horses and made our way to Rivendell.

(Colan's POV)

Billee told me that Emma and Damon were bringing Wendy back to Rivendell that afternoon and I was quite relieved. I had been very worried when she had just disappeared, especially with all the trouble the Darkshields had been having lately. I spent most of the day sitting on the balcony waiting for them and in the early afternoon they finally arrived. I hurried down the stairs to meet them. Emma and Damon seemed very pleased to see me, but Wendy stepped out of my embrace and avoided my eyes. I could not work out what was wrong with her and it was beginning to get slightly annoying. 

"Elrond, Billee and Legolas are all in the living room," I told Emma and Damon. "They are looking forward to seeing you and said to go right through. You know the way."

They nodded and went off, leaving Wendy and me alone together.

"So" I said immediately, struggling to keep the anger out of my voice. "What's up with you? I hope you realise how worried we have been. And your parents blame me for your disappearance."

"I'm sorry," she whispered, and she did sound like it. "I just needed to get away…to think about things. I didn't stop to think how worried everyone would be."

"What did you need to think about?" I asked, half turning away from her. "It must have been serious if you couldn't talk to me, your sister or your parents."

"I…I couldn't talk to any of you because I was afraid of how you would react" she admitted. "Colan…I'm…I'm pregnant."

"You're what?" I turned and looked at her, completely amazed. "But that…it isn't possible."

"Isn't it?" she laughed bitterly. "Well it appears that it is possible. I'm two months pregnant, Colan, and whether you believe it or not we have to decide what we are going to do."

"I…I don't see how we could possibly have a baby at this point in our lives, Wendy" I shook my head, still trying to get my head around it. It didn't seem real. "I think we have better tell my dad and brother," I said with a sigh. "And see what they have to say."

I expected Billee to go mad, but not that mad. Elrond, Legolas, Emma and Damon just sat there with their heads down as my brother went on and on about how I'd really let him down, how he thought that he and Elrond had brought me up to have more sense and how disappointed he was in me. I was really ashamed of myself, but he didn't finish there. He started asking how we would cope with a baby and pointing out that we were far too young to cope with something like that. Then he dropped his final bombshell.

"Colan, no matter what you have done and choose to do now, we will always love you," he said quietly, glancing over at Legolas and Elrond. "But if you chose to go ahead and have this baby, you will do it alone. Don't expect any support, financial or emotional from any of us, because we will not aid you in throwing your life away."

"I…I understand" I managed to say. "I am really sorry for all this." I turned and ran out the room.

Wendy followed me outside and tried to put her hand on my shoulder, but I shook her off. Never in my life had Billee ever said he was ashamed of me and I hated the fact that I had let him down. Wendy was saying something about how everything would be all right, but how could it be? How could anything ever be all right again? Slowly I turned to her.

"Wendy" I said as quietly as I could. "I don't want this child. I want you to get rid of it."

"But Colan…" she sounded upset and I couldn't really blame her. "We have to think about this. I don't particularly want this child either, but…"

"I am not going to force you to do anything you don't want to do" I shrugged and turned away. "But if you chose to have the baby, you had better be prepared for life as a single mother. It's the baby or me, Wendy."

I turned and went back inside, my head down. I wasn't upset about what I had just said, I loved Wendy but I was not ready to be a father. All I had to do was to see if she loved me enough to do as I wanted… 


	62. No one likes a kiss ass: Wendy, Elrond a...

Life After High School - Ten Years Later  
  
By Risty and Silver  
  
Disclaimer: The short answer is: No. The long answer is: Nnnooooooooooooooooo.  
  
Summary: You've read this far . . . man.  
  
+~+~+~+  
  
(Wendy's POV)  
  
I was left in shock when Colan said that to me. I loved him, but I knew that he was only doing it for Billee and everyone. Suddenly, Rage took over me. I stormed into the living room, an angry look on my face.  
  
"You think I planned this?! You think I wanted to have kids so young? Well, you got another thing coming. I'm going. If you don't want me around, FINE! GOODBYE!!"  
  
I stormed out of the house and jumped on my horse, Bowen and rode like a pack of wild Orcs were after me. I rode back to Silverwood.  
  
(Elrond's POV)  
  
I sat there, stunned. So, Wendy was pregnant. Billee was so angry. I've never seen my son so mad. But what disturbed me the most was when Wendy stormed out.  
  
"Was that Wendy or my imagination?" I asked, still unable to believe the little gentle hobbit girl had taken a personality change. It was a little bit of a shock. Wendy wasn't the violent type, and with her like this, it was unbelievable. I think she has a little of Jamie in her somewhere.  
  
(Jamie's POV)  
  
There was a frantic knock at the door. I opened it to find Wendy, panting with rain rolling down her face. I hurried her inside and got a towel. She burst into tears.  
  
"He didn't take it well, I gather." I said, giving her a hug.  
  
"He told me that it was either him or the baby." Wendy sobbed. "I love him, but I don't want to kill something so innocent. Jamie, what do I do?"  
  
I looked at Frodo and nodded. "Wendy, Frodo and I have been talking." I said. Wendy looked up.  
  
"About what?" she sniffled.  
  
"Well, if you go through with the pregnancy and still don't want the child, we will be happy to adopt it."  
  
"Y-you'd do that? For me?"  
  
"Honey, we've always wanted five or six kids, but I can't get pregnant again. So how about it?"  
  
Wendy thought for a minute. "Yeah. That sounds like a good plan."  
  
I smiled. "You can come see the baby whenever you like. I'll bet it will have your looks. The only thing is, you'll have to tell Blue and your parents."  
  
Wendy chewed her lip. "They'll kick me out. I would have hurt them so badly."  
  
"Honey, you're gonna have to tell them sooner or later. I'll talk to them. We'll all talk. You'll come home with Frodo and me on Sunday, after we've taken Fortuna and the twins back to Lotti's house. Okay?"  
  
Wendy nodded. I picked up the phone. "Or we could ring them now."  
  
Wendy chewed her lip again. "Can I do both?"  
  
"Sure. Come on, we'll call now."  
  
I dialed the Wandow's number. Blue answered. "Hello?"  
  
"Blue, It's Jamie. Just ringing to tell you Wendy is safe and sound."  
  
"Oh thank god. Mum and dad thought Colan had abducted her or something."  
  
Wendy got on the other line. "H-hi Blue."  
  
"Wendy? What were you thinking running off like that? Mum and Dad are frantic, Pippin and I have been going berserk."  
  
"Blue," I said. "Don't worry her further. She's had a lot on her plate."  
  
"Why? What's wrong?"  
  
"Blue . . . I-I'm pregnant."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Blue . . ." I said. "Are Christine and Bill there?"  
  
"Yes. And they aren't going to be happy."  
  
"Put them on."  
  
"Okay . . . Mum, Dad, Wendy and Jamie are on the phone. They really need to talk to you."  
  
"Hello?" Christine's voice said.  
  
"Go on Wendy. Tell them."  
  
"Mama. I'm pregnant."  
  
"Oh my god. My baby." Christine sounded near hysterical.  
  
"Christine! Settle down. Wendy and I have come up with a plan."  
  
"It'd better be good."  
  
"It is Mama. I'm going to have the baby . . ."  
  
"Shit." Bill must have been on another line.  
  
"But Jamie is going to adopt it as her own. Colan doesn't want it and neither do I. I know you want support me financially if I keep it. And neither will Elrond's family. I'll be alone with a baby on my hands."  
  
Bit by bit the plan came about, and it turned out, we didn't nee to seen Christine and Bill about it. They agreed. They said it was fair that Wendy gives up the baby to me, and that the child should know whom its real mother was. I promised I would tell it as soon as it was old enough.  
  
Wendy was relieved.  
  
"But," said Christine. "I'm disappointed it you, Wendy. You were irresponsible. So was Colan. I'm glad you told us though. It would be a terrible secret. I forgive you."  
  
"And I will too." Said Bill. "Wendy, my youngest daughter. I am disappointed with you. But I'm glad you told me. Thank you."  
  
"Thank you reasoning, Daddy. I love you."  
  
"I love you too, honey. Come home soon."  
  
"Will do. Love you mama."  
  
"Love you, sweetie. See you soon."  
  
We hung up the phone and Wendy gave me a hug. "Thank you Jamie. You're the greatest friend I've ever known."  
  
"Aww shucks. Don't go all mushy on me now. No one likes a kiss-ass."  
  
We all laughed, relieved. It felt good to help somebody. Wendy was a good kid. She didn't need anything like that on her conscience. 


	63. No Turning Back: Billee and Colan

Life After High School - Ten Years Later

By Risty and Silver

Disclaimer: The short answer is: No. The long answer is: Nnnooooooooooooooooo.

Summary: You've read this far . . . man.

+~+~+~+

(Billee's POV)

I wanted to go after Colan straight away, but Legolas and Elrond persuaded me that it would be best to leave it for a while, to give us both a chance to cool down. So about an hour later I went to find him. I didn't have to look far; he was sitting by the pool. He looked rather upset and he didn't look up as I sat beside him.

"I don't want to be a father, Billee," he said quietly, as the despair in his voice almost broke my heart. "I told her that I wanted her to get rid of it, that if she went ahead she would do it alone."

"And it that how you really feel?" I said softly, putting my hand on his shoulder. "Or were you just speaking in anger, without stopping to think things through. I know how much you love Wendy, Colan, because I too love somebody. Is your relationship really worth throwing away over this?" He looked at me hopefully, relying on me to tell him what to do next. "I think you should go and see her," I told him. "She has gone to Silverwood."

"I think I will" he gave me a quick hug and stood up. "Thank you Billee."

(Colan's POV)

I rode to Silverwood as fast as I could. Wendy was sitting on a bench outside the inn. When she saw me arrive, she looked at me briefly and then turned away. I tied my horse up to a tree and sat beside her. When I took her hand, she didn't pull away. Quietly, she told me the plan that she and Jaime had come up with. 

"No way" I said at once. "If you really want to give it to someone, let Emma and Damon have it, or Billee and Legolas. I don't want her to have my child, Wendy. How is the child going to feel when it learns that we gave it up? And what if…when it is born, you get so attached to it that you can't bear to give it up. Wendy, I love you and I want children with you, when the time is right. I don't want this baby to come between us and if you go ahead with the pregnancy then that it what it will do. For us, and for our relationship, you know what we have to do. For both of us."

Gently I put my arms around her and kissed her forehead. She looked up at me, a mixture of pain and happiness in her eyes.

"All right Colan" she whispered. "I can see why you would not want Jaime and Frodo to have the child. For us, for the sake of our relationship, I'll have an abortion."

Her voice was firm and clear. I knew that she wouldn't go back on it, no matter what other people might say. After all, we had each other and we both knew that it was for the best. That was all that mattered in the end.


	64. Tyer swings and plays: Ria and Jamie

Life After High School - Ten Years Later  
  
By Risty and Silver  
  
Disclaimer: The short answer is: No. The long answer is: Nnnooooooooooooooooo.  
  
Summary: You've read this far . . . man.  
  
+~+~+~+  
  
Mum said that I could stay for Kane's birthday party. She was going to get Fortuna and Brodie and Todd so that they could come too. This was going to be lots of fun.  
  
On Wednesday, Aunt Debbie rang me. I could tell she was really happy. I asked her why.  
  
"Well, Ria, how would you like to be in next years town play?"  
  
"Really? Cool!"  
  
"Thought that's what you would think. I've organized it with a few people. It's going to be entirely kids doing it."  
  
"Wow. What's the play gonna be?"  
  
"Grease."  
  
"WHAT?! Oh WOW!"  
  
Debbie laughed. "Better come home soon. You'll make a perfect Rizzo. By the sound of you."  
  
I laughed.  
  
When I got off the phone, I went out into the back garden and got on the swing. Kane came out to give me a ice cream he'd made for me.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"What was the phone call about?"  
  
"Aunt Debbie, she wanted to know if I wanted to be in next years play."  
  
"Bet you said yes."  
  
"Oh gee, someone has been taking genius pills today."  
  
Kane grinned. "What's the play?"  
  
"Grease. Debbie said I might play Rizzo. I'm going home week after next. Hey, maybe you could be in the production too. You know, play Keneckie or Danny or someone."  
  
"That'd be cool."  
  
We both laughed and went inside.  
  
(Jamie's POV)  
  
Wendy came to me and said that she had decided to have an abortion. I understood. It was scar to be pregnant so early in life. I gave her a hug and said I understood. Frodo and I had also talked about that. If Wendy decided to have an abortion, we were going to adopt a child anyway.  
  
"You are a sensible kid, Wendy. But, even with the limited nurses training I've had, you know if you have an abortion, it will limit you chances of getting pregnant by 15%. Not much, I know, but you never know."  
  
"I understand. Thank you Jamie. Big sister."  
  
I gave the kid a hug. I had known the girl since she was a baby (I was thirteen, the same as Blue) and when the Wandow's had moved soon after Wendy was born, to Hobbiton, I thought I'd never see them again, until I met Blue at school. Now she has gone and married Pippin and has two children. Matthew and Hannah Kate. Pippin sure has been a busy boy.  
  
"I'll see you later, honey-bunch. I've gotta go and get Fortuna, Todd and Brodie from Lotti's and bring them here for Kane's birthday. Then they are going back to Lotti's for a week and a half. Then I'm taking them all home."  
  
"All right, J. Bye. I'll see you soon."  
  
"Bye."  
  
I looked into the room where the Centaurs were. Stormy and Swift were just getting up. Rusty was walking around a nit. He did seem a lot stronger.  
  
"Are you going now?" I asked.  
  
"Yes. Thank you so much for your kind hospitality."  
  
"No problem. Hope to stay in touch, Stormy."  
  
"We will." The three went out the door and began to gallop back toward their home.  
  
I mounted my horse, Winsome, and rode toward Lorien. 


	65. Marriage plans and a big shock: Emma and...

Life After High School - Ten Years Later

By Risty and Silver

Disclaimer: The short answer is: No. The long answer is: Nnnooooooooooooooooo.

Summary: You've read this far . . . man.

+~+~+~+

(Emma's POV)

Damon and I really enjoyed our time in Rivendell. We love being at home with our family of course, but what with the children and the bar and his job, we rarely got a chance to spend any time together. Here we had a chance to spend time together and talk and everything, all the things we didn't have time for at home. On our second night there, the night before we were due to depart for home, we were lying in bed when Damon took my hand.

"Emma" he said seriously. "I've been doing a lot of thinking these last few days. Our marriage didn't exactly have the best start, what with everything that had happened, and it hasn't exactly been a bed of roses since either. I know that things have been difficult with the kids, my mother, your depression and my job but I'm…I'm glad that we are still together. And I was wondering if, when all this stuff with Boromir is over, you want to get married again. We didn't have the time or the money to do it properly last time, but this time we could. And it could be a new start for us. What do you…?"

I didn't even give him a chance to finish his sentence before I jumped on him and kissed him.

"Yes" I said happily gently running my fingers down his bare chest. "I'd love that, I really would."

"Then we had better start making plans," he said with a grin. "But not now. Right now, there are other things to take care of, my love."

The next morning, when I woke up next to my husband and remembered the conversation we had had, I had never felt so happy in my life. Everything was going to be all right, just like I knew it would be. We could overcome anything as long as we were together.

At the breakfast table, we told them what we had decided. When we had finished, Legolas looked at Billee and the two began laughing. When I asked what was so funny, they looked at each other and linked hands.

"Legolas and I were talking about getting married" Billee explained. "It won't be a real marriage of course, because we are not…a man and a woman, but Elrond knows someone who will perform a simple ceremony to join us together. We will have the rings and all that, and we figured that it would be a good excuse for a party. We were thinking of doing it just after Christmas."

"Congratulations" Damon said at once. "I always thought it was stupid to not let two men get married. I mean, why is it such a big deal anyway?"

"We haven't sorted the guest list out yet," Legolas told us. "We aren't asking any of the hobbit bunch, we don't really talk to them much anyway, but we might ask Jaime and Frodo. We'll see how things go, nothing is certain yet anyway."

"And then there will be Colan and Wendy hopefully getting married" Elrond said quietly. "Although I don't think either of them are quite ready for that step just now. Maybe next year or the year after, when things have settled down a little."

Not long after breakfast, we said our goodbyes and rode back to Silverwood. I guessed that Wendy and Colan were still there and I was anxious to see what had happened.

(Benny's POV)

I had just finished giving Crystal her breakfast when there was a knock at the door. Blaze opened it and yelled up that it was Colan and Wendy. I was quite surprised since they must have known that Emma was in Rivendell but then Blaze called up again that it was me they wanted to see. Lucas was down in the bar getting ready to open up, so I handed things over to Galia and Vince and went down to see what they wanted. They said it was a private matter so I showed them through the hideout to my office, which doubles as a small medical room. Although it isn't my main job, I occasionally see people who need a general check-up and things like that and the office is good for that.

"So" I said, signalling for them to take a seat. "What can I do for you?"

"Well" Colan hesitated and Wendy squeezed his hand. "Wendy and I have decided that she should have an abortion. We were wondering if you could check her over and make sure that everything is fine before she goes into hospital. Can you do that?"

"Yeah, I don't see why not" I shrugged and reached for my gloves. "I've done it for Emma, so I'm not new to it."

First I gave her a general examination, tested her blood pressure and everything. As I put my hand on her stomach, I felt the baby move and frowned.

"How far gone did you say you were, Wendy?" I asked. "Do you have any idea at all?"

"About two…maybe three months" Wendy said uncertainly. "That's when I stopped having my…monthly things."

"You are not two months pregnant" I shook my head. "You aren't even three months pregnant. I think you are at least six months gone."

"But…but…" Colan shook his head. "That isn't possible…"

"How could I not know?" Wendy shook her head in shock. "Benny, could you be wrong?"

"I'm certain, Wendy," I said quietly. "As for how you didn't know…well it has happened before. Not often, but it has. Some women don't know they are even pregnant until they give birth…"

"So…" Colan trailed off, but I knew what he wanted to ask.

"I am sorry" I sighed. "You are too late for an abortion."

Wendy started to cry and Colan wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. I left the room to give them some privacy, shutting the door behind me. 'Poor kids' I thought to myself as I wondered what they would do next…


	66. Gifts, Ideas and traveling: Wendy, Jamie...

Life After High School - Ten Years Later  
  
By Risty and Silver  
  
Disclaimer: The short answer is: No. The long answer is: Nnnooooooooooooooooo.  
  
Summary: You've read this far . . . man.  
  
+~+~+~+  
  
(Wendy's POV)  
  
"I f-feel so stupid. W-what am I going to do?" I sobbed into Colan's shoulder.  
  
Colan hugged me tight. "It's okay. It's okay. We'll figure it out."  
  
I burst into sobs again. I was to young to be a mother. Jamie had told us that she would adopt it. But Colan didn't want that. I didn't know what Emma would say. Maybe I should just give it up for adoption. Then, a plan came to mind.  
  
"C-Colan . . . What about Billee and Legolas? They love little kids. Do you think they might want to look after this baby? I mean, I don't know but it's a possibility, isn't it?"  
  
"I-I don't know."  
  
We were left to ponder the possibilities.  
  
(Jamie's POV)  
  
Frodo and I rode toward Lorien. Judging by the time, we would probably arrive at 2pm. I knew the kids would be happy to see us.  
  
As planned, we arrived there at about 2pm. We walked up to Lotti's house. Fatima, one of Lotti's housemates, answered the door.  
  
"Jamie! Frodo! Hi! Are you here to pick up the kids?"  
  
"Yeah, Fatima, We're taking them to a birthday party and then they will be coming back for about a week and a half."  
  
"That's okay. I'll go get them for you."  
  
Fatima invited us inside. "Hey Fortuna! Todd! Brodie! Come out here for a minute, will you?"  
  
The kids ran out and squealed with delight when they saw us. The twins ran to us and jumped into a hug. Fortuna hugged us both.  
  
"Hey kids." I said, laughing. "How would you like to go to Kane's birthday on Friday?"  
  
"Cool," said Fortuna. "Then are we all going home?"  
  
"No, you guys will come back here for a week and a half, maybe two weeks. Then we'll all go home, that is, if nothing else bad happens."  
  
The twins grinned. It was nearing Christmas and we still hadn't got any of the kids' presents.  
  
Soon, we were on our way again, back to Silverwood. I led Cold Shadow; Ria's horse along side me. We rode quickly; we would be there by about nine o'clock. It felt good to see my children again.  
  
(Ria's POV)  
  
I had asked Emma to take me into town. I had to get Kane a present. Kane wasn't allowed to come with me, he pleaded and I told him off, making Galia laugh. Emma agreed. She seemed really happy about something. I didn't ask what because that would be entering privacy.  
  
We went to the store and I picked out two soundtracks for Kane. One was the Harry Potter soundtrack and the other was Wild Wild West soundtrack. I knew he would like them. I asked the lady at the shop to wrap them up for me, as it was a birthday gift. She did it up in really nice paper and everything. Emma was shopping for other stuff, like food. SO when she had finished, we went back home. I hid the gift under my mattress so that Kane wouldn't find it. Then, Galia and me danced and sang to 'Jellical Cats; from the CATS soundtrack. It was really cool. 


	67. A Deal is made: Colan and Kane

Life After High School - Ten Years Later

By Risty and Silver

Disclaimer: The short answer is: No. The long answer is: Nnnooooooooooooooooo.

Summary: You've read this far . . . man.

+~+~+~+

(Colan's POV)

When Emma and Damon came back, we told them what we had found out. Benny had allowed us to stay there the previous night and we had discussed our options. We came up with bringing the baby up ourselves, giving it to Billee and Legolas or putting it up for adoption. In the end we had agreed to talk to my brother about it. When Emma and Damon heard our plan, they agreed with it too. Emma shocked me by telling me that Billee had always wanted children, but since he had been completely in love with Legolas since High School, he never figured that it would happen. That was all the encouragement we needed. After thanking Benny and saying goodbye to the children we rode off towards Rivendell.

Legolas and Billee were in the pool when we got home, but they got out when they saw how serious we looked. Quietly we told them what we had found out. They were as shocked as we had been. 

"What are you going to do now?" Billee asked, sounding worried. "If Wendy can't have an abortion…"

"Well we have been talking about it" Wendy gripped my hand tightly. "And we were wondering…if I was to have the baby, would you two adopt it?"

"I…" For a moment, Billee was speechless as he looked at Legolas. Then they both smiled and I knew what their reply would be.

"Of course" Legolas sounded delighted. "We would love to. It would be a dream come true for us. Our own child."

"We will do it," my brother told us. "On one condition. When he or she gets old enough to realise that we aren't its natural parents, we will tell them that they are adopted. However, I think it will be confusing for them to know that you two are its real parents. You will be a special aunt and uncle to the child, but it will never know the truth. Will you still give the baby to us, knowing that we feel this way?"

"Yes" I said softly, as Wendy nodded too. "The child is yours. Thank you." 

Billee hugged me then and Legolas hugged Wendy. My girlfriend looked at me and smiled, although somewhat sadly.

(Kane's POV) 

As my birthday drew near, I got more and more excited. Billee, Legolas, Wendy and Colan were coming and mother said that they had two special announcements to make. Kivan and Ranger were supposed to be coming too, and I was pleased since I had been a long time since I had seen them. Ria's brothers and sisters were coming too, although no other kids would be there because I had no friends in Silverwood. But even so, I was very happy. I would be eleven and that would make me only one year younger than Ria. It was kind of funny having a girlfriend who was older than me, indeed it was funny having a girlfriend at all. I think Vince suspected something, because he kept going on and on about us holding hands and I think Benny had guessed too. It didn't bother me though and it didn't seem to bother Ria either. After all, I figured, people were going to have to know sometime…

*~*~*

Hey Risty, I'm working on the CATS thing although it'll probably take me a day or two to get the characters and everything clear in my head. I really need to watch the film a couple more times, but I can't do it tonight because I have a massive pile of homework waiting for me. J If you want to write another chapter, feel free to do so and I'll just follow on from wherever you are.

Silver


	68. Party Time: Ria

Life After High School Ten Years Later  
  
By Risty and Silver  
  
Disclaimer: Nah, dun own them  
  
Summary: You've read this far . . . sooo . . . KEEP READING!!!  
  
+~+~+~+~  
  
I woke up on the morning of Kane's birthday really excited. It was fun.  
  
When I went down to breakfast, Emma was all ready up with Damon and Mum and Dad were there with . . .  
  
"Fortuna! Todd! Brodie! How are you guys!?" I shouted, as we all flung our arms around each other. We all laughed. Then Kane and Vince came down looking sleepy eyed. I ran upstairs and got out the present, waking Galia in the process and we both went down with our gifts.  
  
"Happy Birthday Kane!" Galia and I said together. Mum must have taken my siblings shopping somewhere because they all held out presents too.  
  
He laughed and soon we were all surrounded by wrapping paper. Kane loved the CD's I got him. Galia had gotten him two new shirts with Zoolander on one and Wild Wild West on the other. Todd and Brodie both got him a video each, Fortuna got him a necklace with a K on it. Mum and Dad even got him presents. And Kivan and Ranger (who had arrived the evening previous) got him stuff too. Wow.  
  
At the dinner that night, Kane stood up and said in a low voice, embarrassed.  
  
"I'd just like to say, uh, that, uh, I like...no, love Ria."  
  
I got up to support him. "And I love Kane."  
  
Damon looked at Emma, Emma looked at Damon, Mum looked at Dad, Dad looked at mum, Dad looked at Damon, Damon looked at dad, Mum looked at Emma, Emma looked at mum, Mum looked at Damon, Damon looked at mum, Dad looked at Emma and Emma looked at dad . . .  
  
And they all began to laugh like crazy. 


	69. A Party and Several Announcements: Kane ...

Life After High School Ten Years Later

By Risty and Silver

Disclaimer: Nah, dun own them

Summary: You've read this far . . . sooo . . . KEEP READING!!!

+~+~+~+~

(Kane's POV)

I was so embarrassed when Ria's parents and mine started to laugh. Ranger and Kivan laughed too. Benny just sat back in his chair and grinned at us.

"You've got good taste, Kane" was all he said, making my dad and Ranger laugh even harder. "Nice going kid."

Then of course it got even worse, just like I had known it would.

"Ria!" her brothers teased. "What have you been up to then?"

"Ria loves Kane!" Fortuna chanted. "Kane loves Ria!"

"Ria!" Crystal called out, making us all laugh. I reached down and picked her up, trying hard to ignore the comments. 

"Kane and Ria up a tree" Vince began dancing around the living room amongst all the wrapping paper. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Luckily, before he could finish, the doorbell rang and in came Billee, Legolas, Wendy, Colan and Elrond. Vince stopped his singing and threw his arms around Legolas. The blond elf laughed and picked him up.

"Happy birthday, Kane" Billee said with a smile as he and the others handed me yet more presents. After watching me opening them, they went into the kitchen where mum, dad and the others had gone. 

The rest of the afternoon was brilliant. All of us kids, Crystal and Galia included, played with my presents in the living room. In the evening we had my birthday cake and then Jaime took Ria's brothers and sister home. I couldn't help noticing that Jaime did not look happy.

(Emma's POV)

While all us adults were in the kitchen, Wendy said that she had an announcement to make. When everyone had fallen silent, she told us that she was going to have the baby and she was going to give it to Billee and Legolas. She also shocked us by saying that Benny had agreed to be her doctor and monitor her throughout the rest of her pregnancy. That was something that I had not seen coming. Legolas and Billee then told everyone that they were planning to get "married" just after Christmas, although for obvious reasons, they did not mention any of the wedding plans. Then, deciding to strike while the iron was hot, Damon and I revealed our plans to get married again. And although she said nothing, I could tell that Jaime was not at all happy with this news…   
  



	70. Not Worrying: Jamie and Ria

Life After High School - Ten Years Later  
  
By Risty and Silver  
  
Disclaimer: The short answer is: No. The long answer is: Nnnooooooooooooooooo.  
  
Summary: You've read this far . . . man.  
  
AN: Hi guys, I haven't uppied lately cuz it's been really hot here. And IT WAS MY BORTHDAY YESTERDAY!!!! YAAAAAY!  
  
+~+~+~+  
  
(Jamie's POV)  
  
I'll admit when Emma told me Damon and her were renewing their vows that I wasn't happy. But it wasn't my problem so I didn't worry about it. I took Fortuna and the boys back to the Serendipity to stay the night. Then in the morning we rode off for Lorien, the kids saying how much fun the party was. Frodo could see I was covering up my disappointment in front of the kids. I can't hide anything from that guy. I'm so glad I'm married to him.  
  
(Ria's POV)  
  
Mum walked out of here not looking pleased and I knew it was something to do with Emma. No doubt about it. But Kane and I and Galia were having so much fun, we didn't give it a thought. Galia and I performed our version of Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer for the rest of the family. It sent them all into gales of laughter. I think I have listened to that soundtrack too much. No matter. Kane was still blushing about what we had said that afternoon. I told him not to worry about it.  
  
We went to bed that night a little late. But the next morning, Elrond called to say the school was open again. Galia was jumping for joy. I think she missed being with her schoolmates. Can't believe I'll be going there next year. Maybe I'll coax mum into letting me go the year after so I can be with Kane. 


	71. An Accident: Emma and Gimli

Life After High School - Ten Years Later

By Risty and Silver

Disclaimer: The short answer is: No. The long answer is: Nnnooooooooooooooooo.

Summary: You've read this far . . . man.

A/N: Happy Birthday Risty! Hope you had a good one!

+~+~+~+

(Emma's POV)

I was glad that the school was reopening again. What with that, Billee and Legolas getting married and being able to have a child of their own at last and my father and Boromir keeping their heads down, it appeared that things were beginning to go right for us. The whole Kane and Ria thing was sweet too. Of course, it would never last once she went back to Hobbiton, or at least I hoped it wouldn't. I didn't want any ties between Jaime and I, and a relationship between those two could really complicate things. Damon said to leave them be and that it would fizzle out on its own. But I wasn't quite so sure. After all, Wendy and Colan had been having a serious relationship since they were thirteen years old and although it had had its problems, their love was still as strong as ever. However, I soon had more important things to worry about. 

One night, two or three days after Kane's party, I was upstairs alone, after the children had all gone to bed. Randy, Gimli and Lucas were in the hideout and the others had gone out for a walk. I thought that I heard the downstairs doors rattling. So I went down the stairs to shut them properly. 

As I turned and began walking back up, I thought that I saw a shadow waiting at the top. But I just shook my head, convinced that I was being stupid. Being alone at night was really freaky, especially since it didn't happen often.

It wasn't until I got to the top that I realised that I had made a fatal mistake as a very familiar figure stepped from the shadows. I took a step back, intending to scream, but then I saw the knife in his hand. He wouldn't hurt them would he? Not the children, not me? He started saying things, nasty things that I can't repeat, asking what he ever saw in me. Then he grabbed my arm. I'm not sure what happened, but I think I pulled myself away and suddenly found myself falling. A sharp pain shot through my head and everything went black.

(Gimli's POV)

Randy and I went up to the bar when Lucas asked us to get some drinks and we saw Emma lying at the bottom of the stairs. He eyes were closed and her breathing was shallow. Blood was running from her nose, her mouth and a large cut on her head. For a second, we just stood there in shock, then Randy came alive. 

"Lucas!" he called as he hurried over to her. "Come quick!" 

He came up just as Randy took off his shirt and pressed it against her head. His face paled as he saw what had happened. 

"I'm going upstairs to check on the children and call an ambulance" he told us. "Randy, stay with her and try to slow the blood flow. Gimli, go and find Benny and Damon! Now!"

I did as I was told and hurried out of the door into the night, hoping that Emma would be all right. We had not seen eye to eye at school, but she was a nice elf and she and her husband had been very kind to us. I didn't want anything to happen to her… 


	72. Good News for once: Jamie

Life After High School - Ten Years Later  
  
By Risty and Silver  
  
Disclaimer: The short answer is: No. The long answer is: Nnnooooooooooooooooo.  
  
Summary: You've read this far . . . man.  
  
+~+~+~+  
  
(Jamie's POV)  
  
We took the kids back to Lotti's to stay for another week or so. Galfo hadn't seemed to want to get to us for quite some time. Frodo and I made our way home, taking Ria's horse with us, after Lotti told us why it was there. It seemed Ria had tried to run away from Emma's place and not told us about it. Well, it was over and done with now. No need to worry about it anymore.  
  
We made our way home and Debbie, Adele and her kids raced out to meet us and hugged us like crazy.  
  
"I hope the house is tidy." I joked as the kids paled slightly. "Don't worry, I'll need something to take my mind off a lot of things that have happened. I don't mind cleaning." Everyone laughed.  
  
We went in the house and I saw the mound of mail on the table. Some bills, letters from friends and a catalogue here and there. I went through it all.  
  
"Bill, bill, bill, letter from Arwen, bill, catalogue, letter from Julia, bill, bill, letter from...Gondor..." I ripped the seal open and read the letter.  
  
'Dear Mrs Baggins,  
  
We are sorry to inform you that your father has died from pneumonia in Gondor public hospital at 9:15 pm on the 12 of November this year. We are sorry to tell you like this,  
  
Signed,  
  
Doctor Julius Saraon.'  
  
I looked up from reading out loud. Debbie and Frodo were silent. Adele and the kids had gone upstairs.  
  
"How do we know it's not a fake?" Debbie asked, taking the letter.  
  
"I'll ring the twins and Julia and Jake and see if they got letters too." I said and picked up the phone. I rang each of our siblings and got the same answer, 'yes'. They had all gotten a letter. But I decide to go a few steps further. I rang the one person who could tell a fake from a genuine. Jandimara. She came right over and read the letter, turning it over and over.  
  
"Definitely real. See, if it were a fake, it would not have the logo of the doctor. And I happen to know Julius. He helped me with my burns. But if you're still unconvinced, I'll ring him."  
  
We did. Jandi called Julius and he confirmed that my father was dead.  
  
As soon as we got off the phone, I danced a merry little jig around the kitchen. He wouldn't bother me ever again.  
  
As for my mother, well, she went across the sea to live with some of our relatives. But the boat sank half way across. She drowned about five years ago.  
  
We celebrated that night by watching a few movies. This time, it was the Back To The Future trilogy. We were so happy.  
  
+~+~+~  
  
AN: Hey guys. Sorry it took me a while; it's a killer summer here this year. We are getting up to 44 degrees Celsius and we are also in the middle of a drought. Who would have thought at 17 I would melt from the heat? J/k. 


	73. Things just keep getting worse: Benny

Life After High School - Ten Years Later

By Risty and Silver

Disclaimer: The short answer is: No. The long answer is: Nnnooooooooooooooooo.

Summary: You've read this far . . . man.

+~+~+~+

(Benny's POV)

Forest, Blaze and I were sitting outside the inn, talking quietly amongst ourselves when Gimli rushed up to us. Damon had excused himself a few moments before; he didn't say where he was going and none of us thought to ask. What Gimli had to say made my blood run cold. 

"There…there's been an accident" he managed to say. "Its Emma…please come…"

That was all we needed to hear. He turned round and ran back to the tavern and we followed him, running as quickly as we could. 

"Forrest, go and find Damon," I ordered. "Quick. Tell him to come quick!"

He nodded and ran off in the opposite direction. When Blaze, Gimli and I entered the bar, we found Lucas and Randy kneeling beside Emma. Randy was holding a cloth to her head, a cloth that was soaked with blood. I waved them back and took their place. It didn't take a doctor to work out that she had very serious head injuries. 

"I've called an ambulance," Lucas told me. "It should be here soon. The children are still asleep and nothing is out of place. She must have fallen."

"Right then" I nodded, not taking my eyes from her. There was no movement or anything coming from her. She was breathing, but only just. "Forrest has gone to find Damon. Blaze, Randy, Gimli, I want you to stay upstairs in case the children wake up. If they ask, just tell them that there has been an accident and that Emma is in hospital, but don't tell them anything about her condition. Lucas, I want you to go down to the hideout and call Elrond and Kivan. Tell them what has happened, but please tell them not to come down at the moment. We'll call again when we have more news. And tell them not to tell Wendy or Colan or anyone else just yet. Hopefully we've have time for that later." 

They all did as they were told, except Gimli who hung back.

"Benny" he said quietly, his voice barely more than a whisper. "Is…is she going to be all right?"

"I don't know, Gimli," I told him honestly. "She…she has serious head injuries. If we can get her to hospital soon, perhaps she'll come round. But there is also a possibility that she might…" I trailed off, unable to speak. "That she may be brain damaged," I said after a moment, fighting to hold back my tears. Emma was everything to me, my sister, my friend, and I could not stand seeing her in this state. "But we won't know until she wakes up…"

He nodded silently and went back upstairs. Then the ambulance arrived and Damon and Forrest arrived. Damon took one look at Emma and broke down completely. I put my arms around him and he clung to me like a child. And while I was comforting him, I allowed myself to shed a few tears too. While we were riding in the ambulance, I did my best to explain her condition to him, as well as the technical terms they were throwing around, but I don't think he was taking anything in. He wanted so much to believe that it would be all right and to be honest, so did I. But such a serious head injury would take a long time to recover from and I did not know if she was strong enough. If she recovered, it would take days for her to wake up and until she did, we would not know the truth extent of her injuries. I suspected foul play, I don't know why but I did. Although at the point, Emma's condition and Damon's well-being were my priorities. Anything else could wait.

(Lucas' POV)

I called Elrond and Kivan and told them what I had been instructed to tell them. I didn't tell them about the suspected brain damage, after all nothing had yet been proven, but I did tell them that she had serious head injuries. Both wanted to come down, but I managed to persuade them to wait until we knew more. Elrond said that he would tell Billee and Legolas, but no one else.

As I put down the phone, another number caught my eye. Jaime's number was scribbled on Benny's work pad. I picked up the phone again, then hesitated and put it down. There was no point, she and Emma were no longer friends therefore she did not need to know. And either way, it was not my business to tell her. I didn't particularly want to interfere in Damon's business and I knew that he and Benny had no real wish to see Jaime either. Best to just leave it.

I put my head in my hands and gave a sigh. It had been a long night, but I would not be able to sleep. Not until I had heard some news…


	74. Kirby and Maggie: Ria and Jamie

Life After High School - Ten Years Later  
  
By Risty and Silver  
  
Disclaimer: The short answer is: No. The long answer is: Nnnooooooooooooooooo.  
  
Summary: You've read this far . . . man.  
  
A/N: ::Wicked Witch of the West voice:: I'm melting! Melting! Oh what a world, what a world! My reign is ending! ::ahem:: No, I haven't updated because I've had an Exam on Friday and I had an assignment due. SO SUE ME! No, don't. You won't get much....  
  
+~+~+~+  
  
(Ria's POV)  
  
We woke up in the morning and went down to breakfast, only to find that Emma wasn't there. Benny was though. He said that Emma had had an accident the night before and was at the hospital. Kane looked real scared. I knew how he felt. I'd be terrified if my mum was in hospital. It was true that I had never been separated from her (before coming to stay with Kane of course) for more than three days. We were a close family.  
  
That day, Kane and Vince were both withdrawn and a bit sullen. I took to reading a book for most of the day. It was called 'I Am Not Esther' and it was really well written. I giggled as I read how a girl was separated from her mother and was sent to live with her uncle, a Child of Faith (I shuddered). He made her pray, treated her like trash along with the other women in the family. The only real friends she had were her older cousin, Daniel and her younger cousin Magdalene. All of these kids in this guy's family were named biblical names. I shuddered again, thanking Valor for my nice, normal family. I wondered what was going on at home right now. It seemed like an eternity ago that I saw my brothers and sister and mum and dad when it was only yesterday or the day before.  
  
(Jamie's POV)  
  
When we all got over the good news of that monster being dead, Frodo and I went ahead with the plans of adopting a child. We wanted it to be a girl. Debbie, even though she wasn't married, wanted to adopt a child as well. So we decided to go through it together.  
  
We all rode to Lake Town to the adoption agency. Frodo and I had been on the list for quite some time. When we arrived, Amy, a friend of mine who had gone to school with us, and had landed a job at the agency, greeted us. After we all said hello and introduced Debbie, Amy turned to me.  
  
"We found a few children you might be interested in." She said, a knowing look in her eye. "Come and meet them." So we went with her to the nursery. We had specifically asked for a toddler or older, since I had begun to get depressed when the twins were born. They had been one turning two when I had landed myself in hospital. Amy led a few children forward. There were five girls and two boys. I looked at the girls intently. There was a set of twins. They had light brown hair and big brown eyes. I didn't need another set of twins, but Debbie cooed.  
  
"Jamie, how about we get the twins. You could have one and I could have the other. It'd be perfect."  
  
I thought it over. She did have a point. While we were away, she had managed to land a job with Rosie at the Green Dragon as a bar maid and a waitress. It was pretty good money and she was planning on getting her own place pretty soon. I nodded.  
  
"Amy, is it okay if Debbs takes one of the twins and I take the other?"  
  
Amy thought it was an excellent idea. They were three years old and awfully cute. We signed the adoption papers, and got to know the girls. We met with their birth parents who were overjoyed that their little angels would know each other. The twin I took, Kirby, didn't waste time. She hugged my legs and looked up at me with curious eyes. I laughed and picked her up.  
  
"You're coming home with me. You can call me mummy, if you want."  
  
Kirby let it roll off her tongue. "Mummy." She smiled and hugged me tight. "Mummy. I like it."  
  
Debbie picked up her little girl, Maggie, and after we had finalized everything, we were back on our way to Hobbiton. On the way, I told Kirby about her brothers and sisters and the animals and all of her cousins and aunts and uncles. Both of the little girls fell asleep as we were passing through Bree. They were gorgeous.  
  
They still hadn't grown into their feet yet, because they were so small, but they had mid-back length light brown hair, huge brown eyes that shone with curiosity, button noses and rose-bud lips. They wore identical denim overalls with identical white shirts. From the look of it, they had a picture of 'Milo and Otis' the cat and dog on the front. I felt content. I knew that my tin was content. Frodo was happy. The kids would be even more content to know they had a new little sister to play with.  
  
My mind was at ease until we walked in the door of home and I checked for messages on the machine. There was one.  
  
:: Beep:: 'Hi, Jamie, it's Benny. Sorry not to catch you at home, but Emma has fallen down the stairs and hit her head pretty bad. Don't worry; the doctor says she's in a stable condition. Again, don't worry, everything is fine. Well, see you later. :: Beep::  
  
A/N: (sobs into hanky) Have you heard? Sadly, Richard Harris died yesterday. I have a question. WHO THE HELL WILL THEY GET TO PLAY ALBUS DUMBLEDORE IN THE NEXT FIVE HP MOVIES?!?! (Sobs into hanky some more) 


	75. Waiting and a Ghost: Benny

Life After High School - Ten Years Later

By Risty and Silver

Disclaimer: The short answer is: No. The long answer is: Nnnooooooooooooooooo.

Summary: You've read this far . . . man.

+~+~+~+

(Benny's POV)

The nearest half-decent hospital was Lake Town so that is where they took us. It was only a ten or fifteen minute journey, but every minute seemed more like an hour. They had dressed Emma's head to try and slow the bleeding, but she still had not come round and her breathing was low and unsteady. 

As soon as we reached the hospital, the doctors rushed her to intensive care. For over an hour, Damon and I were forced to wait in the waiting room as they performed various tests on her. Damon just paced up and down, not saying a word. I think he was in shock. When we were finally allowed to see Emma, it was terrible sight. She was wired up to five different machines. The doctor tried to explain what each one did, but I waved him away.

"I know," I said dully. "I know it all. All except one thing. Will she…will she be brain damaged?"

"There is a very high possibility," the doctor said gently. "We won't know unless…until she wakes up." He went out, leaving Damon and I to our grief. He asked me what the wires were for and I tried to explain.

"The drip in her hand is providing her with liquid" I told him. "One is giving her blood, the one wired to her head is monitoring her brain activity, the one that beeps every now and then is monitoring her heart and the last one is providing her with oxygen."

By morning, there was no change. I called Lucas and reported that to him, although I urged him to say nothing to the children. Morning dragged into afternoon. When I went to get us both a cup of coffee, I called Jaime. I lied, although I am not keen on lying, and told her that Emma was stable. I don't know why I called her, I certainly did not like her any more and what went on in our lives was none of her business. But she had been Emma's best friend for many years and her daughter was staying with us, therefore she did need to be informed of changes like these. I got the answering machine luckily. Since the work phone was off, I knew that she would not be able to get through at the house, which was good because I did not want her pestering Lucas for information and bad because I did not want her to come down. I told Damon what I had done, half expecting him to be mad, but he just shrugged.

Afternoon dragged into evening and evening dragged into night. Sometime just after midnight, Damon fell into a restless sleep. I covered him with my jacket and sat watching over the two of them, their protector like always. 

Maybe I had dropped off at some point because suddenly I saw the image of Mark's ghost in front of me. 

"Benny" he said. "If Emma survives, do you not think it is time to put the past behind you and forgive Jaime? Even if your friends will not. Surely Damon cannot be as good a friend to you as I was."

"Our friendship was at a time when things were different," I told him. "You mean nothing to me any more, Mark, you are just one of those people who used to be in my life, but who I have now almost forgotten about. Damon and Emma are my family and they mean more to me than anyone ever has. Your friendship is in the past; Jaime's is also in the past. We have all moved on and if you want to help someone, go and tell your little sister that she has to do the same. Because I don't care about you any more, Mark. You are dead and buried and that is the end!"

Mark gave me a sad look and disappeared. Suddenly Emma's machine began to beep faster and faster. I jumped to my feet and ran over to her, shouting for a nurse. Damon woke up in a panic and asked me what was happening. Three doctors's hurried in and ushered us back as they crowded around the bed. I could recognise the medical terms they were throwing around and I knew that it was bad. Through the haze of voices, I heard what the doctor said, but I could barely register it.

"We are going to lose her," he said. "She's bleeding in the brain. We'll have to operate immediately, but it is doubtful that she will survive."


	76. Spells and Family: Jamie

Life After High School - Ten Years Later  
  
By Risty and Silver  
  
Disclaimer: The short answer is: No. The long answer is: Nnnooooooooooooooooo.  
  
Summary: You've read this far . . . man.  
  
+~+~+~+  
  
(Jamie's POV)  
  
As soon as I heard the message, I knew Benny was lying. I could tell it in his voice. I put Kirby on the couch where she slept for a few hours. Maggie was in a recliner chair, also sleeping. I went into the kitchen with Frodo and Debbie and we had a cup of tea. Nothing could really upset me at the moment. Not even my former best friend. After I had drained my cup, I went upstairs and made up beds in the room that Kane and Vince had occupied when they had stayed here. I had already decorated the room with pictures of happy things and little girl things. But when I saw a hazy part of the room, I knew what was going on.  
  
"Hello Mark." I said, busying myself with straightening the sheet. "How are you?"  
  
"Good Jamie." I knew he was lying. Call it a gift.  
  
"Bull crap. Don't lie to me, Mark. What's up? You don't visit unless I'm upset or angry or unless your ghost is completely off your head."  
  
"Just saw Benny." I knew he was a little upset.  
  
"Shut down, huh?" using the talk that we'd used when he was alive. He managed a smile and even a bit of a chuckle.  
  
"Yeah. Shut down. He said not to help him but you. He's changed so much, J. He doesn't care about me anymore."  
  
"Now you know how I feel after Emma dumped me." I said with a shrug. "Friends." I said. He joined in with me.  
  
"Can't live with them. Can't kill them." We laughed. It was good to talk to my brother. Even if he was a ghost.  
  
"Mark." I said. "What's going on? What is wrong with Emma?"  
  
"She's in a bad way at the hospital. When I left she started to slip away. I'm not sure if she is still alive or not."  
  
"Oh no." I said. "I hope she's okay. But She doesn't want to be my friend and doesn't want my sympathy, so there's not much I can do, is there? I'll pray for her though."  
  
"You aren't even religious." Mark said with a straight face.  
  
I laughed. "You're right. But, no harm in trying. By the way, Frodo and I adopted a little girl."  
  
"I know. I am a ghost remember. I follow you round a lot."  
  
"Hell, you must get bored, to follow me around, I mean."  
  
He laughed. "What's her name?"  
  
"Kirby Louise. She is so precious."  
  
"Your kids all have weird names. Oh right, you are weird."  
  
"Thank you so much for reminding me of that fact. Now I wish I could sarcastically punch you and actually hit something." Mark grinned.  
  
"Well, I'd better go, J. The big guy wants me to play a round of golf."  
  
"Who? God?"  
  
"No. Santa Claus. He's big, ain't he?"  
  
"Dumb ass." I said and threw a cushion at him. Of course, it went straight through. "I wish you were alive again, Mark. I miss you so much."  
  
"Maybe there is something we can do. Remember how I used to read those magic books a lot. Elfin magic and stuff?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I read something about reincarnation into the old body. Could you look in my room?"  
  
"Sure." I said, half doubtful, half hopeful. "I'll go tomorrow."  
  
"Great. I'll come by tomorrow. Be sure to tell Frodo and Debbie and all the rest of them, okay?"  
  
"Aye, aye, captain." I saluted. Mark faded from sight, laughing. I grinned to myself and went downstairs.  
  
"Hey," Frodo said, giving me a kiss. "What were you doing?"  
  
"Mark gave me a visit."  
  
Debbie looked up in surprise. "I thought Mark was dead." I had a job, explaining to her that Mark and I were so close that our bond couldn't be broken, even through death. But she seemed to understand, that was the main thing.  
  
~Next Day~  
  
Kirby and Maggie slept in, relishing the feel of having a real home. Debbie promised to look after them and Frodo came with me to Midgewood. I grabbed the key to our old house and we rode fast. I was hoping it was true.  
  
When we got to the old house, I opened the door, after having a chat with the neighbor, Gordon McNamara. I raced up the stairs and opened the door to Mark's room. I scanned the bookshelves, because nothing had been disturbed since I had come in here a couple of years earlier. There! There were the three books that he had always read. I got them down and began to flick through them. Frodo, who I had told the plan, helped me.  
  
"There! I found it!" I said, pointing at a page. I took all three books anyway. Maybe there might be something useful to help Emma as well. It was early afternoon when we left Midgewood, because we stopped at Julia's to say hi. When we got home, I 'called' Mark, to tell him I had found the book. He appeared soon after.  
  
"Wow." He said. "I would never believe that I was gonna try this." I nodded in agreement. We opened up to the page and read the instructions.  
  
'In a place that the deceased has visited you recently, place the book in the middle of the floor. Recite the spell three times, turning clockwise and then twice turning anticlockwise. It is always wise to have something that belonged to the deceased with you, such as a necklace, ring or even a diary.'  
  
I ran and fetched Mark's diary from my very secret draw. I swear I felt like a little girl again, trying to pull a white rabbit out of a hat. I place the diary next to the book and recited the spell as the book told me to do.  
  
"Of this world you once were  
  
Be one with this world again  
  
Return to the people who love you  
  
And forever hold your peace." I recited three times, turning clockwise and then twice turning anticlockwise. A wind began to blow from nowhere, even though the windows were closed. But I wasn't scared. The haze, where Mark had been grew clearer and clearer until he was in full form. Light poured from him*. I gasped as he looked about him and flexed his fingers. He was in the clothes that he was in when he had died. His longish hair was pulled back with a rubber band and his sapphire blue eyes were filled with wonder. I walked tentatively toward him and touched his arm. When I was reassured he was real, I screamed with delight and hugged him hard. He laughed and hugged me back.  
  
My scream must have warned Frodo, he knew what I had been doing and had told Debbie and all my relatives. He ran up along with Debbie, Stacey, Tracey, Jake and Julia, who must have rode here soon after we left. They stood, staring in numb shock at out brother. Excitement took over and we all hugged, squealing and crying. Frodo held out a hand and Mark shook it.  
  
"Nice to finally meet you, Frodo."  
  
"It's nice to finally meet my wife's idol, too." Frodo grinned.  
  
We were a family again.  
  
*Think of Mark resurrecting as the scene in 'Beauty and the Beast' where the beast is turning into the prince again.  
  
A/N: Yeah I know, a little dark with the spell and all. But hey, it worked, didn't it? Hope you like. 


	77. Shocks all Round: Damon

Life After High School - Ten Years Later

By Risty and Silver

Disclaimer: The short answer is: No. The long answer is: Nnnooooooooooooooooo.

Summary: You've read this far . . . man.

+~+~+~+

(Damon's POV)

They rushed her away to the operating theatre and all Benny and I could do was wait. I felt numb inside and all I could think about was what would happen if I lost her. She had been close to death so many times in her life; she could not die now. She couldn't! I needed her, the children needed her. And yet no matter how much I kept telling myself that it would be all right, deep in my heart I knew that it wouldn't. Benny sat there in silence, his head lowered in despair. Many times over the years he had looked out for Emma, the children, and I he was our best friend and our brother rolled into one. He had always tried to help us, just as we had him, but even he could do nothing. I felt completely helpless and I was certain that he felt the same.

After what felt like a day, but was actually only about an hour, the doctor came out, his face grave. The news was not good. They had drained the excess blood, but they said it could start again at any moment. During the operation, her heart had stopped and had to be restarted and it was feared that as well as head injuries, she also had internal injuries. Her breathing was dangerously low and in theory she was being kept alive only by machines. Her chances of survival were very low indeed. However, he also had some very disturbing news that made my blood run cold.

"Mr Darkshield" he said quietly. "Were you aware that your wife is pregnant?"

For a moment, I swear my heart almost stopped. Next to me, Benny's face completely drained of colour. 

"How long?" I managed to say. 

"Five, six months even" he told me. "By some miracle, it appears to have survived the fall. However, if it is to have any chance, we will have to induce Emma now before it becomes completely starved of oxygen. Can we have your permission to do so?"

"Do it?" I ordered, my mind full of confused, jumbled thoughts. I can't father children any longer, because of the risks Emma faced every time she gave birth; I had an operation after Vincent was born. Crystal was adopted, although we both view her as our own. Five or six months ago was when I had gone to Hobbiton with Benny…the time when Boromir blackmailed her into sleeping with him…

"Oh no" I muttered, shaking my head. "It can't be. That filthy bastard…" Benny looked at me, sympathy in his eyes and I knew that he understood. 

That was the beginning of another wait. Half an hour later, the doctor came out once again. 

"You have a son, Mr Darkshield," he told me. "He is alive and has been placed in the special care unit. He is very small and will have to be monitored constantly for the next few days, but we have checked him over and he seems to be developed enough and there is no reason why he could not survive."

"Can I see him?" I asked. The doctor nodded and led us through to the baby care unit. My son was lying there in a little glass tank, wires attached to his body. He was small, very small, but he looked perfect. I loved him on sight and I knew then that it did not matter whose child he was. I would love him just as much as I loved Kane and Crystal. 

"Mr Darkshield" the doctor, I don't recall his name, said after a moment or two. "I understand that this will be an upsetting time for you, but I have to ask this. The odds on your wife waking are very, very low and the birth has put a huge strain on her body. As her husband, I want to ask for your permission to turn off the machines and let her go peacefully."

"No" I whispered, shaking my head. "Not yet. I need…I need to spend some more time with her first. And Benny and I…we need to say our goodbyes. Just…just another day or two and then…if there is no change, you can do it."

The doctor nodded and went away, leaving Benny and I alone with my baby son. I wanted to cry, but I couldn't. I guess that part of me was still hoping for a miracle. Magic was always a possibility, but Emma had never wanted that. She had made me promise, many years ago, that if she was going to die, to let her go without reverting to unnatural methods to keep her with me or bring her back. And even now I had to keep that promise. If she was going to pull through, she had to do it on her own. It wasn't going to happen of course, but in dark times such as these you need some hope to cling to…


	78. A little Faith: Jamie

Life After High School - Ten Years Later By Risty and Silver Disclaimer: Wish we did, we don't so ... ahh screw it, we don't own them. Summary: No comment. You can find out for yourself.  
  
~~~  
  
Amy rang me the day after we had 'rsurrected' Mark. She told me that her brother, Harrison, was looking after, lo and behold, Emma. Emma was in a real bad way. And she had just had a baby. I was confused. But I didn't let it worry me. Both mother and child were sick and chances of survival looked slim. Amy saidf that if I wished to pay respects, I should come now. I did. Even if Emma and me weren't friends anymore, that didn't stop me from saying goodbye. We had been friends for a long long time. I didn't want to stuff it up. So I went. Kirby stayed in the care of Blue, who was ecstatic about the little girl. Debbie had gone to find a place of her own with Maggie. Frodo and I rode to Lake town, and so did Mark.  
  
We arrived in Lake town a little after three o'clock. Harrison was there and saw us. Damon was near by. He saw us, but didn't really register. I wouldn't either, if Frodo was in a condition like that. Amy led us down the hall and into the intensive care unit. I hesitated before entering Emma's room. Benny was there, watching her, his eyes fully of worry, pity and...he was crying. I walked over to the bed, Benny didn't try and stop me. Emma's eyes were wide and staring. I was overcome with a feeling of Deja vu. I remembered this is what she was like back in high school, when she tried to kill herself and went to far. I took her hand.  
  
"Emma. Emma if you can hear me, blink once, please." I said, hoping against hope that it would work a second time. She didn't blink at first. I think she didn't want to talk to me. Benny came over.  
  
"Emma, it Benny. Please, do what jamie says." Emma slowly, oh ever so slowly, blinked her eyes. Hope rose it's head out of the dust.  
  
"Emma. One blink for yes and two for no." I said. Emma blinked to say she understood. I let out a sigh of relief. "Emma, you have to hold on, you have no idea how lonely your children and Damon and everyone who loves you will be if you 'go away.'" I said, careful not to use the word 'die'. Emma lay motionless.  
  
Mark entered the room. Benny saw him and stared. "M-mark?" He stuttered. "B- but you're dead. How can you be a-alive?"  
  
"Jamie brought me back with magic. But let's focus on Emma, please." Mark said, talking with authority.  
  
"Emma," I said. "Don't die. Please. I know we aren't friends anymore, but if you die, I'll feel like I'd have lost a sister. Please. You gotta get better."  
  
After an hour Frodo and Mark and I went away. But Amy rang us that night to tall us that Emma had started to fget better. "What did you do?" she asked. "It's a miricle."  
  
"Just a little faith will get you anywhere." was all I said. Mark gave me a knowing look and wnet on reading to Kirby.  
  
~~~  
  
The next day, I got a phone call from Boromir.  
  
"Hi Jamie."  
  
"You have a fat lot of nerve calling here." I said, icily.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't call me ever again. Damon told me what the hell you did to poor Emma. And I wish you would burn in hell for all eternity." It was true. Damon had told me. He was looking for a way to get out of the hell he had found himself in.  
  
"God damn you." He hissed and hung up.  
  
***  
  
Hey guys. Won't be updating to quick cuz I got another bad report card. SORRY! 


	79. A Very Difficult Choice: Benny

Life After High School - Ten Years Later

By Risty and Silver

Disclaimer: The short answer is: No. The long answer is: Nnnooooooooooooooooo.

Summary: You've read this far . . . man.

+~+~+~+

(Benny's POV)

Even though he wouldn't talk, I knew that Damon was not happy about Jaime's visit. I wasn't either and since I knew who had told them, I swore that when this was over one way or another, I would find her and kill her. As if Damon didn't need enough stress, I knew that Billee, Legolas, Elrond and Emma's brothers would never forgive us if they knew that Jaime had been up before them. I shouldn't have let them in, and if I had been more with it then I would not have, but lack of sleep was draining me completely. 

The doctors performed many tests on her in the next few hours but they told us little more than I already knew. She responded to sounds and occasionally to people's voices, although she did not seem to recognise any particular voices, or words for that matter. All that told them was that her brain was still working and that she could hear things although at times she seemed very unresponsive. It told them nothing about whether or not she was brain damaged and she was still in a coma so we still had no way of knowing. The bleeding in her head had stopped, but when we were sitting there with her that night, she began to have some sort of fit. Both of the machines for her brain and heart were bleeping and she was once more rushed into surgery. Maybe she had been fighting, but there is little that can be done for a serious head injury. Once more they drained the blood and told us that she was stable, but once more they stressed that the chance of her pulling through was slim. It seemed like even faith would not be enough any more.

"You know" Damon said quietly, in the early hours of the morning. "I don't know what to do, Benny. I have to make the decision of whether of not to end her life but what if…what if I make the wrong choice?"

"What do you mean?"

"I know that it is unlikely," he said carefully. "But what if she does get better. Completely better. After all, there is a very small chance; at least that is what the doctors said. To deprive the children of their mother…I'm not sure that I can do it. But I keep thinking…what if she wakes up and she is brain damaged? If she has temporary memory loss, she's going to have to go through all the crap she has been through in the past again. Her father, that stuff with Gimli and Randy, Boromir, Jaime. The depression, the suicidal feelings. And she isn't the only one. Me, you and the children. We are all going to suffer. But what if it is even worse? Benny, what if her memory loss is so bad that she does not know who any of us are? And what if she comes round, but she can't do anything for herself, if she never remembers. I…I couldn't cope with that, Benny."

"It's all right," I said gently, putting my arm around his shoulders and hugging him hard. "It's all right."

We sat there for a minute, just comforting each other. Finally, Damon stood up and gave a sigh.

"Thank you, Benny," he said. "I've made my decision. Can you…can you call Billee and tell him, Legolas and Elrond to come up here? And Kivan and Ranger of course. And maybe…Randy, Gimli and the others. The children…the children have a right to say goodbye to their mum. But tell the front office that they are not to let any hobbits in. I won't have Jaime and your 'old friend' interfering. This will be hard enough as it is."

He turned and walked away down the corridor and I knew that he was crying. I knew…I knew exactly how he felt. This was a difficult time for all of us, but it was Damon's decision to let her go and we had to respect that…  


	80. An Attack: Ria and Jamie

Life After High School - Ten Years Later  
  
By Risty and Silver  
  
Disclaimer: The short answer is: No. The long answer is: Nnnooooooooooooooooo.  
  
Summary: You've read this far . . . man.  
  
+~+~+~+  
  
(Ria's POV)  
  
Mum came and collected me from the Darkshields place sooner than she had said. I knew that Emma was in hospital and I knew she might possibly be dying, so I understood why she was doing it.  
  
"Come on, Ria." Mum said. "I think you've imposed on the Darkshields long enough." And she waited at the door until I was ready.  
  
I hugged Kane. I knew for a fact that I was crying. I didn't want to leave and I knew Kane didn't want me to either. But I had to.  
  
Mum took my saddlebag and hooked on to Cold Shadow, she must have gotten her from Lotti's place. We rode toward home at a moderate pace. I think Mum was worried about something. But I don't know what. I kept silent, feeling a little down. Emma and I had managed to become sort of friends; I always went to her with problems, while I was staying there. But she didn't seem all that enthusiastic. I knew because I was related to the infamous Jamie Shadow Baggins.  
  
We were just outside Bree when I heard the almost silent clip-clop of hooves almost in sync with our horses, so it didn't sound like there were more than two horses. I didn't worry about it. It was probably just some little traveler making there way into or out of town by another road. But I did start to worry when we were attacked.  
  
(Jamie's POV)  
  
The dark shadow came out of nowhere. I knew at once who it was though. Boromir. He tackled me off my horse and tried to punch me a few times. He was drunk. How ironic. I managed to dodge him a fair few times. It reminded me of the time I fought Gimli on the playing field in my last year of school. I had learned that I should always go armed with something. I took out the small dagger and swiped blindly at him. I got up and ran to Ria, who was screaming and crying. Boromir came up, staggering and just as he was about to get Ria and me; he was tackled out of the way by someone or something. Ria and I just sat there, our eyes covered as the person tackled him, beating him up. I managed to hear some of the words that he said.  
  
"You fucking bastard! You are going to hell and burn there for all eternity!!!!" It was Damon! Holy moly, he was taking out the drunken form of Boromir with such force!  
  
I got up and pulled him away from the almost unconscious form.  
  
"Damon! Lay off! I don't think he's going to attack anyone anymore." Damon began to calm down. Still today, I have no idea why he followed us. It's weird. Maybe one day I'll understand. But I doubt it.  
  
I looked at Boromir's almost unconscious form. I agreed with Damon.  
  
"Go to hell, Boromir. And never bother anyone again." I aimed a kick at his broken ribs and he gasped in pain. "Never come near us again! Emma, or my family!"  
  
Damon calmed down and he went away. I thanked him. But I don't think he heard. It was in a fit of rage, I knew that much. Ria clambered back on her horse and we rode home in silence. I wasn't surprised when the papers said that Gondor's most popular man, Boromir South, had died from a brutal mugging just outside of Bree. 


	81. Everything's Gonna be Alright: Benny

Life After High School - Ten Years Later

By Risty and Silver

Disclaimer: The short answer is: No. The long answer is: Nnnooooooooooooooooo.

Summary: You've read this far . . . man.

A/N: I'm really happy today. You want to know why? Because I have just seen been to the theatre to see Sean Bean performing live on stage. Yay!

+~+~+~+

(Benny's POV)

Before everyone started arriving, I persuaded Damon to go home for a couple of hours and try to get some sleep, promising that I would stay right by Emma's side until he came back. In the end he went, although not without much complaining. Part of me was glad that he did go, because I had something to say to Emma and I needed to be alone with her when I said it. 

"Emma" I said slowly, taking her hand and squeezing it. "I don't know if you can hear me, but it's me, Benny. I…I probably shouldn't be telling you this, but I have to get it off my chest and now seems like the perfect time to do it. The fact is Em…I love you. Not like a sister or a friend, my feelings for you run much deeper than that. And I know that you love Damon and I would never do anything to come between the two of you, but I don't want you to die. I want you here with us where you belong. Emma, if you can hear me then please, please come back to us."

It might have been my imagination, or the fact that my eyes were blurry with tears, but I was certain that her eye opened just a little before quickly shutting again. If my suspicions were correct, then just for a moment she had understood what I had said. Perhaps, if she was willing to fight, then not all hope was lost after all…

Damon returned about three hours later, bringing a change of clothes for me with him. He seemed quite worried, and I knew without asking that something had happened. However, when I asked him, he just shook his head and said that he would tell me later, after he had gotten his head around it himself. I was curious, but I didn't push him. 

As I was leaving the room to find some place to change, Emma uttered a low cry. As I turned around, she opened her eyes. The first person she saw was Damon, and then her eyes quickly fell on me. At first she looked scared, but then she smiled slightly and I knew that she had remembered. I questioned her a little, but she seemed to remember little else, even her own children. However as I explained to Damon, over the next few weeks she would hopefully begin to remember things, although it would likely be a slow process and one that you could not rush. 

"Benny?" Damon asked. "Can you call everyone and tell them that Emma is awake? And remind the hospital staff that I want no hobbits in here" he glanced at Emma and lowered his voice. "I don't want too many of the bad memories to come back until she is stronger" he explained. "And I don't know what seeing Jaime might do."

I nodded and left the room. As I looked back over my shoulder, I saw the two share a tight embrace and smiled. It would be all right now, I was sure of it…


	82. Bilbo's Surprise: Jamie

Life After High School - Ten Years Later  
  
By Risty and Silver  
  
Disclaimer: We wish we own them but we don't, so . . . ahh screw it, we don't own them. Damn it!  
  
Summary: **carries on watching Parkinson on TV** Find out for yourself. I'm busy.  
  
A/N: Good for you Silver! Yaay! . . . I'm going over here now . . . okay . . .  
  
A/N 2: This is set before Boromir's body was found and put in the papers.  
  
+~+~+~+  
  
The next day, after Boromir had attacked us, I got a call from Benny.  
  
"Jamie, Emma is awake, but don't come and visit. We don't want to stir up any bad memories, okay?"  
  
"Sure, Benny. I don't want to leave the house anyway. The kids are coming home today and we all want to spend time with Kirby."  
  
"Sure . . . Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine. I take it Damon didn't tell you what he did, huh?"  
  
"No . . . what did he do?"  
  
"He followed Ria and me and attacked Boromir who attacked us."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Settle down."  
  
"Sorry. Shock. But, Damon has been known to fly off the handle."  
  
I chuckled slightly. "Yeah. Oh, Mark is motioning to give the phone to him, wanna say hi?"  
  
"Huh? . . . Sure. I guess so."  
  
"Here you go." I handed the phone to my brother and sat on the couch, watching Monty Python reruns. Mark and Benny sounded nervous at first but after five minutes, they were talking avidly about the old times. It was weird, how could they fight one moment and sound like old friends the next, when Emma and I couldn't? Easy, Emma had a hard time trusting people. Especially me, now. I hoped she'd be okay.  
  
The next day, Frodo went out early to get the paper. When he came back, he was white as a sheet.  
  
"Frodo, what's wrong?" I asked. He showed me the paper.  
  
"Gondor's Most Popular Man, Found Dead." The headline read. "Boromir South, aged 31, was found dead late yesterday afternoon just outside of Bree. Found by local, Barliman Butterbur, Inn Keeper of the Prancing Pony, who was walking through the forest, in a search for apples. Butterbur came across Mr South and ran to call the police, who put it down to the evil gang of Gondor, The Black Dogs. Rumor has it, from Boromir's ex-wife, Adele that he was in financial trouble and turned to the Black Dogs for help. He failed to pay them back, with interest and paid with his life instead."  
  
My eyes were widened. "Wowie." I whistled long and low. I didn't say any more about the matter because Fortuna and Ria had come downstairs. Ria had Kirby on her back. They were giggling and carrying on. The boys were outside, playing with their dogs, which had missed them terribly. Adele and her children had gone back to Midgewood to stay with her mother.  
  
After breakfast, we all packed a picnic an went to the park, where the dogs had a good run about. When we got home, there was Bilbo, holding a basket and just about to go in the door. He saw us and smiled. The old hobbit was getting on in years, but, being a great friend of Elrond, the school principal had given him immortal life. We were grateful. We didn't want to lose our favorite relative. The kids bustled him inside, except Kirby, who had never, met him. He set the basket down on the table.  
  
"Open it." He said to Kirby, after they had been introduced. Kirby lifted the lid and squealed as a golden retriever puppy licked her hand. We all laughed. It was custom for Bilbo to bring a new member of the family a dog. But I got a surprise when he looked at me and said. "Look inside, Jamie." So I did. Imagine my surprise when another golden retriever puppy poked her head out.  
  
"That's Dipsy," said Bilbo, pointing at Kirby's puppy. "And that's Brady." Pointing at mine. I hugged him. It had been almost three months since Casper had died. Brady was cute as well.  
  
But something was nagging me. All day, I hoped that Emma would be all right. 


	83. The End of a Friendship: Damon and Benny

Life After High School - Ten Years Later

By Risty and Silver

Disclaimer: The short answer is: No. The long answer is: Nnnooooooooooooooooo.

Summary: You've read this far . . . man.

+~+~+~

(Damon's POV)

Over the next few days, Emma gradually began to get her memory back. The children came to visit her, along with the elves and her brothers. She was a bit nervous and a bit hesitant at first, it took her a while to really remember who they all were and she sometimes got a bit confused, but everyone was patient, even the children. Even Randy and Gimli came to see her and they looked so happy to see her. Emma was a bit wary of those two at first and I think she was remembering what had happened at school, but they kept their distance and talked softly to her while I sat on the bed with my arm around her and she was all right. She had a couple of nightmares too, but Benny or I were always with her to calm her down. During the day, we made sure that she was never left alone. But at least she was improving and things were beginning to go all right for us. Or were they? 

What I had done to Boromir haunted me daily, especially when it appeared in the papers. The Black Dogs were not a group to be messed with and I knew that they would know that it was one of us who had framed them, even if I hadn't done it deliberately. They would come after us; it was only a matter of time. And of course it wasn't just that either. I had killed someone and even though I had done it before, the guilt was no easier to deal with. At night I lay awake, dreading the day when Emma would remember her first lover and ask about him. How was I supposed to tell her that I had killed him? When I finally told him, Benny told me that I had to relax and try to forget about it. No matter how evil he was or what he had done, it hadn't been right to kill him, he told me. But it happened and that is the end of it. I tried to take his advice, but it wasn't easy.

The other problem was Mark. The first day that Emma woke up, when Benny came back from making phone calls, he mentioned that he had called Jaime, just to let her know that Emma was all right and that he had briefly spoken to Mark. I could see that he was unhappy and when I pressed him, he told me that it had been good to talk about some of the old times, but that he was having a hard time adjusting to the fact that Mark was alive again. It was then that I began to feel threatened. Mark had been dead for almost fifteen years, almost as long as I had been friends with Benny, but the two had gone through school together and shared a history. I didn't like it, I just had a feeling that Mark would try to worm his way back into Benny's life. And if he was anything like his sister, I knew that he would try to turn Benny against me. From what I remembered of him at the hospital, I hadn't liked him one little bit. And if he was going to try to get his best friend back, then I was not going to let him do it without a fight. Lucas didn't want to talk to Mark, he said that too many things had changed since they had been friends and he had also told Mark that too, so I didn't understand why Benny wanted to talk to him…

One afternoon, about a week after Benny had spoken to Mark, Ranger and Kivan were down and I left them and Benny with Emma, telling them that I wanted to get a change of clothes. I didn't though, I got on my horse, whistled to Sol-leks, who was lying by the stable door, and rode to Hobbiton. 

It didn't take me long to get there and I tied my horse to a tree and waited in the bushes by Jaime's house. I didn't have to wait long, after a few minutes Mark came out to take out the rubbish. Even seeing him filled me with rage and I leapt from the bushes, grabbed him by the throat and pinned him against the wall. He struggled and lashed out at me, but in my rage I barely felt his pathetic blows. Jaime, Frodo, Bilbo and the children hurried out and Jaime screamed when she saw what I was doing to her beloved brother. She tried to run forward, but Sol-leks gave such a frightening growl that they hurried back. Mark was struggling less now and was beginning to go limp.

"You bastard!" I hissed. "Benny is my friend now and I'll keep you and your kind away from him if it is the last thing I ever do."

(Benny's POV)

I knew that Damon was upset about me speaking to Mark and I could understand why. He was threatened because Mark and I went back a long way and he did not feel like he could compete with my former best friend. When he disappeared, I followed him and my suspicions were confirmed when he headed to Hobbiton. When I caught him up and saw him with his hand around Mark's throat, I wasn't sure what to do, whether he would listen to reason. But I heard what he said to Mark and I knew that I had to try.

"Don't do this, Damon," I pleaded. "You don't have to. I don't hate Mark, but too much has changed for me and him to be friends any longer, let along good friends. You have always been there for me, you got me out of a destructive job, supported me when my wife left, got the money together to allow me to finish medical school. And you and Emma have opened your arms and allowed me and Galia to become a member of the family. You are more than a friend to me, Damon, you are my brother. And how can anyone, Mark included, compete with that? I will never speak to him again if that is what you want, but please put him down."

Damon did as I asked. Then he turned and stumbled over to where I was standing. As I put my arms around him, I could see that he was crying. It had been a long few weeks for all of us.

"Mark" I said quietly, as I turned and steered Damon back to our horses. "I'm very sorry about all of this. Please…please don't contact me again."

It was quite hard to say, to put a friendship to rest like that, but when I looked at Damon, I had no regrets. It had to be done and that was the end of it…


	84. At least some friends are loyal:Jamie an...

Life After High School - Ten Years Later  
  
By Risty and Silver  
  
Disclaimer: We wish we own them but we don't, so . . . ahh screw it, we don't own them. Damn it!  
  
Summary: **carries on watching Parkinson on TV** Find out for yourself. I'm busy.  
  
A/N: A mistake corrected, Mark had been dead for Twenty years, not fifteen. He died when Jamie was nine or ten. She's now thirty.  
  
+~+~+~+  
  
(Jamie's POV)  
  
I swear, I have never been as scared as I was when I saw Damon laying into Mark. When Benny appeared and managed to calm the guy down, I ran to my brother and tired to wake him up. He was unconscious for a few minutes. He woke up coughing and spluttering.  
  
"Mark! Mark! Are you okay?" I said, anxiously.  
  
"Yeah." He said in a bit of a croaking voice. "I'm okay. Geez. That guy has a temper that could take on a cave troll."  
  
"Yeah. Come on. Let's get you inside."  
  
(Mark's POV)  
  
When I got inside, everyone but young Ria left me alone. She sat beside me and we talked about things that she had done while she had been staying in Silverwood. Jamie had told me that she had been enrolled at Elrond's school for the next year, but since she had missed so much school, she had to repeat sixth grade. Jamie said she was going to ring Elrond and ask him to come over. She did just that a couple of days later.  
  
Someone knocked on the door and Jamie opened it. From the voices, I could tell it was Elrond, and Elladan and Elrohir. They'd been good friends of mine back in school, and I know they were pretty knocked up about my death. Seems kinda weird to talk about my death when I'm alive again. But then again, how many people do you know whom their fathers murder and get resurrected twenty years later by their little sister? Not many I can assume.  
  
Jamie took the three into the kitchen and made them tea. I was waiting in the hall for her to call me in.  
  
"How have you been, Elrond? I haven't seen you guys for a long time."  
  
"We're fine, Jamie. How's everyone going around here?"  
  
"Great. Kirby has settled down quite well. I called you because I wanted you to meet someone."  
  
"Really? Who?" Elladan asked, curious.  
  
"Hey, you can come in now." Jamie called to me. I walked in the door and everyone just stared. I stood there and sort of smiled. Elrohir was the first to speak.  
  
"Mark? Is that really you?"  
  
"Yeah. Hey Elrohir."  
  
"You're dead. How the hell can you be here?"  
  
"Jamie resurrected me with that book that you guys gave me for my birthday."  
  
Elrond got up and hugged me. I hugged back. Elrond had always been a father figure to me after all. We spent the whole day just talking and catching up. I told them about Benny and Damon and all the rest. Elladan and Elrohir promised on the grave of their mother that they'd always be my friends. I was shocked. They only swore on their mother's grave when they were really serious about something. I felt really touched. Jamie left us to catch up and went with the kids to the tree house outside. As the kids played, Elladan, Elrond and Elrohir and I all began to talk about our good times when the twins and I were at school. There was one occasion I remembered when we had put fake slime in a bucket above Gandalf's door. I think you can guess what happened. Yeah, we all got detention.  
  
  
  
*Elrond's school goes from grade seven to grade twelve, but grade seven and eight are considered the same year level. Weird I know, but, hey, this is a fan fiction. I can' do what ever I want. 


	85. Can't keep an evil man down: Benny

Life After High School - Ten Years Later

By Risty and Silver

Disclaimer: We wish we own them but we don't, so . . . ahh screw it, we don't own them. Damn it!

Summary: **carries on watching Parkinson on TV** Find out for yourself. I'm busy.

A/N: Hey Risty, sorry about that, but at least I wasn't too far off. I think I came to that conclusion regarding how old he was when he died. Your family tree said that he was 18, but if that were the case then Benny would have only been thirteen years old. (He's 33 now, the same age as Damon) Fifteen years made more sense of the top of my head. Sorry about the mistake. 

+~+~+~+

(Benny's POV)

After the incident with Mark, Damon began to withdraw into himself more and more. Even when Emma came home about a week later with their baby son who they named Lance. He was good with her, but he was very short tempered with the rest of us, including the kids. He stopped taking care of himself and started drinking more and more. I tried to talk to him, Lucas tried to talk to him, but he'd either stare at us blankly and go on drinking, or just tell us that everything was fine. It wasn't though, anyone could see that. I tried to get him to let me prescribe him some tablets for depression, but he wouldn't have it. With Emma and her mood swings home, it was down to me to look after them both and the children too. Lucas helped of course, Galia was still around and Randy and Gimli were great, keeping the children amused for hours on end. They were glad to have Emma home and when I asked about it, they admitted that they realised how badly they had treated her and hadn't wanted her to die. Touching.

A few days later, Gimli ran into the kitchen where Kane, Vince and I were making dinner, waving a newspaper. He slipped on the floor and hit the cupboard. I reached down and helped him to his feet.

"Easy Gimli" I said with a smile. "What is the rush?"

"Look at this" he told me, thrusting the paper under my nose. I took it off him and stared at it, unable to believe my eyes. 'Boromir South back from the Dead' the headline screamed. Quickly I skimmed over the article. 'Yesterday, the parents of Gondor's most popular man paid thousands of gold pieces for a spell to attempt to return their oldest son to life' it began. Thankfully for them, 'Boromir South, who died from stomach injuries while leaving Bree about a week ago, was successfully resurrected and is now being treated in a private hospital. In the weeks leading to the attack, it was revealed that he and his wife had separated and this was likely to be a permanent decision. His parents admitted that this was true, but denied further rumours that their son had problems with drugs and alcohol. His younger brother, Faramir, seconded this. 'I knew that Adele was not right for him' his father said in a vicious attack against his former daughter in law. 'Boromir always manages to pick the wrong women. Adele is nothing but a lying whore who used our son purely for his money. Boromir has told us that he has reason to believe that his children are not his and that he wants nothing more to do with her or any of them. We shall support him all the way.'

"Poor Adele" I muttered as I came to the end of the article. "And the kids" I'd never met the girl but I doubted that she had been anything other than a loyal wife and that everything Boromir and his parents said were lies. But of course people were going to believe them, weren't they? They had the money and the power. No one was going to turn round and say that they were wrong. I wasn't going to call Jaime, after all I had promised Damon and Emma that I wouldn't and I didn't really want to speak to Mark, but I wondered what her reaction would be. Not good, I reckoned. 

I thanked Gimli for bringing it to me and asked him to keep an eye on Kane and Vince while I went to find Damon. Emma was asleep in the bedroom holding little Lance, and Crystal was asleep in her crib. Damon was in the living room, just staring out of the window. I handed him the paper and he took it and read through it without uttering a word. 

"Crikey" he said when he had finished. "They don't pull no punches do they? The question is, is this good or bad news? On one hand, I have one less thing to worry about unless he decides to tell people that it was me who attacked him, which I don't think he will. But on the other hand…"

"He's still out there" I finished. "And I suppose we can only wait and see what cruel plan he has in mind next."

"Yeah" Damon forced a smile. "Well whatever it is, I'm certain that you and I can foil it. Right, brother?"

"Right bro" I agreed, glad that he seemed a little better. He's had fair too much to deal with lately and it couldn't have been easy, so I don't blame him for getting a little worked up or depressed. I just wished that he would let me do more to help…

*****************

By the way, Risty, I brought Boromir back again because I have a major plan that we might be able to use him in. I'll send the idea by email as soon as I get a moment. And about Adele, don't worry I haven't got anything against her. I just thought that Boromir's parents were more likely to believe their son and want to blame the whole spilt on her rather than admitting that it could have been his fault. Talk to you later.

Silver


	86. Old Friends: Jamie

Life After High School - Ten Years Later  
  
By Risty and Silver  
  
Disclaimer: Uh...err...heh...Oh damn, we don't own them.  
  
Summary: ::yawn:: read and find out.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
(Jamie's POV)  
  
I read the papers a few days later and saw that the South's had brought their son back to life for a fair few thousand gold pieces. I thought that was a bit desperate. Oh well. As long as he didn't bother Emma, or me it was fine by me. But I knew it wouldn't be fine. He would remember everything and just come after us again. And maybe even Adele.  
  
Boromir had been off his rocker for years. It had all started about a year and a half after Damon and Emma had gotten married. Pippin and Merry had been discussing his problems. Six months after they had started worrying about Boromir, the terrible two (Merry and Pippin), invited him to Pippin's buck night, which was taking place at a singles bar. That's where he met Adele. After another six months, we thought he was over Emma when he popped the question to Adele at a Christmas party. He had always been friendly to our family and the kids even knew him as 'Uncle Boromir'.  
  
Frodo sighed and looked at me. I looked back at him and just shook my head. "Maybe we should ask the Darkshields if they would like us to take in the older kids for a while, just until they get to know the new baby and stuff." I said, thinking out loud.  
  
"Good idea. But you know their feelings toward us, J. They'd turn us down flat."  
  
"You're probably right." I said. "And with Mark around, Benny would not be pleased. Where id Mark, by the way?"  
  
"Elladan and Elrohir took him out to see Rivendell again. I don't know what Billee is going to say. Or Legolas. I know that they are still sort of friends with us, but you know that they are closer to Emma and her family. I don't know."  
  
I nodded. "Yes."  
  
The kids came down the stairs then, Kirby, then the twins, Fortuna and Ria. The younger kids ran outside to play with the dogs and in the tree house, but Ria stayed behind. She looked nervously outside then walked into the hall. I looked at Frodo and followed her in. Frodo could tell it was mother- daughter time and went to play with the younger children. I sat beside Ria on the stair.  
  
"Honey? What wrong?"  
  
"Uh...nothing. I'm fine."  
  
"Don't play games, Ria. What's wrong?"  
  
In a whisper, so I couldn't hear her, she told me.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I-I have my period." (A/N: Hey, what? It's a fact of the female life, guys, live with it!)  
  
I smiled at her. "And you're worried?"  
  
"Mum, it's the first time . . ."  
  
"Oh, honey, it happened to everyone. Well, everyone who's female, anyway."  
  
"I know, but I'm embarrassed."  
  
"Don't be. Come on, let's go up to my room and we'll get you sorted out."  
  
"Okay, Mum. Mum?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you mind if I love Kane?"  
  
"Honey, you're twelve. Even if I don't approve, you're going to make me. Besides, Kane is a great kid. Smart too."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Hey, no problem."  
  
That afternoon, we got a surprise guest, well, guests. Ria opened the door while I was giving the other kids their afternoon tea.  
  
"Rusty!" I heard her say. I walked out.  
  
"Hi Storm, Hi Swift, Hi Rusty."  
  
"Hello, Jamie. We were just passing through and decided to say hello."  
  
"Well, hello, hold on, we'll bring our afternoon tea and we'll have a picnic."  
  
So we talked and sat outside while the children taught Rusty how to play tag. Rusty's parents had good news too.  
  
They would be parents again soon. And they were going to call her (they already knew it was a girl) Melinita. 


	87. A Favour: Damon and Benny

Life After High School - Ten Years Later

By Risty and Silver

Disclaimer: Uh...err...heh...Oh damn, we don't own them.

Summary: ::yawn:: read and find out.

************************************************************************

(Billee's POV)

Elrond was at the school when Elladan and Elrohir walked in, with another guy in tow. They introduced him as Mark, Jaime's dead brother, and told us that all three of them were staying for a while so that they could show him around Rivendell. I had no choice but to agree, after all it was the twins' home too, but I was not happy. Legolas could see that I was not happy and therefore he was not happy either. But there was nothing that we could do. We told them to make themselves at home and went outside, away from them all.

I was not happy for two reasons. I was worried about being around the twins for the next two or three days until father got home, we get on alright when he's around but neither of them actually like me or Colan and even after all these years, they still see us as intruders. It's just as well that they only visit on occasions really, for everyone's sakes. Elrond repeated tells them that we are all his sons, even Legolas in a way, and that he loves us all the same, but the twins just will not listen. So I wasn't exactly jumping for joy about having them in the house without father to smooth things over, should there be a row.

The second thing of course, was Marcus. Even after so many years, his death still hurt. I couldn't bring him back, and in many ways I didn't really want him back, but it was difficult all the same. I don't begrudge Jaime her happiness, but it as very difficult knowing that she had her brother back, while I never would.

"Don't worry, Billee" Legolas put his arm around me and kissed my cheek. "We'll keep out of their way, I promise. It won't be that hard. And I know that it's hard knowing that Jaime's brother…" he broke off and hugged me so hard that for a moment I thought that he would break my ribs. I hugged him back and gently stroked his hair.

"I'm all right," I told him. "It's just a bit…a bit of a shock, that's all. Takes a bit of getting used to."

"I know" Legolas whispered, trailing his fingers gently down my back. "Say, I have an idea. Let's get out of this place for a day or two. Let's go to Bree, have a nice meal, stay the night. And spend some time together without any remarks from the twins."

"You're on" I gave him a long kiss, tracing my fingers across his face. "I love you, Legolas Greenleaf."  

(Damon's POV)

Although I tried to be strong for Emma and the children, everything was becoming too much for me. I said nothing to no one, but I convinced myself that I was a terrible husband, a bad father and an awful friend. As my anger grew, I began to take it out on those around me. I reduced Emma to tears when I yelled at her because she couldn't stop Lance from crying and he was giving me a headache. It wasn't fair on her, she was still suffering from memory loss and couldn't remember much of what had happened in her childhood and while she was at school, and I felt guilty. Two days later I upset Galia too when I yelled at her for having her music on too loud. Again I hated myself, but I didn't know how to ask for help.

(Benny's POV)

As the days went by, I could only watch as Damon and Emma sunk deeper into depression. Emma couldn't look after Crystal or Lance properly and had to be watched constantly. The older ones were worried and confused by what they were seeing. Kane had become quiet and withdrawn, while Vince had begun to play up, seeking constant attention. I had Randy, Gimli and Lucas, but things were not good even so. Something needed to be done and fast. Kivan and Ranger had gone away for a few weeks and although they had given us a number to contact us on, I didn't feel that things were quite bad enough for that yet. Elrond was busy at the school and Billee, Legolas, Wendy and Colan had also gone away, to Mirkwood to stay with Legolas' family. Again, I did not want to contact them unless I had too. So there was only one person left, a person who I was sure would be willing to help out. Admittedly, I was not happy about the idea and Lucas wasn't either, but Damon and Emma both needed a break and their health was the most important thing. So after discussing it with my two close friends, neither of who put up much resistance, I picked up the phone and dialled a number that was quickly becoming very familiar. Jaime picked up on the second ring.

"Hello Jaime" I said carefully. "I need to ask you a favour."

With her encouragement, I explained about the difficulties that Emma and Damon were having. "They need a break from the kids," I told her finally. "Galia is going back to school the day after tomorrow and I was wondering if you would mind having the boys for a week or two. Just until they are both on their feet again."

"No problem" she said at once. "We would love to have them back here. Only…Adele may visit now and again. Would that be a problem?"

"I don't see why not," I said after a moment. "Although I don't want the kids involved in any talk about Boromir of course. And by the way, Kane is a bit depressed so you might want to tell your kids to go easy on him for a while. He's taken all this very hard. Thanks Jaime, you are a lifesaver. Blaze and Forrest will bring Kane and Vince down tomorrow afternoon if that's all right."

She said it was. I hung up the phone and went to get the boys things ready. I hoped that getting away from this place for a while would do the boys some good also…


	88. Friends: Jamie and Ria

Life After High School - Ten Years Later  
  
By Risty and Silver  
  
Disclaimer: Uh...err...heh...Oh damn, we don't own them.  
  
Summary: ::yawn:: read and find out.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
(Jamie's POV)  
  
Benny rang to ask if the boys could stay for a while, so things could cool down. I said yes of course.  
  
The next day, the kids were still at school when Forrest and Blaze brought the boys into town. I waved and greeted them warmly, Vince gave me a hug, Kane waved, and he looked glum. I knew he was thinking about his mother, I would too, if I were in his situation.  
  
The boys got settled into the spare room and went to wait at the school gate for Ria and the others, while I went to pick up Kirby from preschool.  
  
(Ria's POV)  
  
I came out with Hilary and Angela, talking about the science class we had had that day. We got half way to the school gate when Hilary began giggling uncontrollably. When I asked her why, she pointed at the gate. I looked toward where she was pointing and began smiling immediately. Kane stood there, leaning against the fence. I said goodbye to my friends and ran toward him. He grabbed me round the waist and swung me round. Fortuna and my brothers ran up and began laughing as they watched.  
  
Later, when we were walking home, Kane told me how worried he was about his mum, she was forgetting things and she and his dad weren't getting along very well, and Damon was feeling real bad. I nodded. If only our parents could become friends again. We got home and after I'd done my homework, we watched a movie called 'Edward Scissorhands'.  
  
Mum told us that since it was still mid week, she had told Uncle Jake that Kane would be joining my class and Vince would be joining the twins in their class. It would probably take Kane's mind off family matters.  
  
The next day, Kane and me walked into class and Hilary and Angela gave a huge wolf whistle. I just began to laugh, as did Kane. That day was pretty good. And in the afternoon, we came home to find Adele and her three kids had paid a visit. Good thing no one mentioned Boromir.  
  
Janet and Matthew had brought along their new kitten. So we spent the afternoon playing with it. They'd called in Lynx the Minx.  
  
I was glad that Kane was there, I had missed him so much ever since I'd come home. But I guess that kind of the price you pay for loving someone who lives more than a day away from you. At least we saw each other often. 


	89. Bad Memories: Damon

Life After High School - Ten Years Later

By Risty and Silver

Disclaimer: Uh...err...heh...Oh damn, we don't own them.

Summary: ::yawn:: read and find out.

*****

(Damon's POV)

If I'm honest, it was good to get rid of the children for a while. Emma and I were able to spend some much needed time together and to focus on Crystal and Lance. Lance was a lovely baby and, like Kane, he had many of his mother's looks and not many of his father's. I was glad of that, Boromir had tried his very best to tear our family apart and I did not want to be reminded of that every time I looked at the children. Although it wouldn't really matter to me, I loved Kane and Crystal as my own, there was no reason why I could not love Lance too.

We still had a fair bit of work to do, looking after two young children was no mean feat, but Benny helped too, so it was much easier. While the children were asleep, or with Benny, Emma and I would often spend our time lying on our bed with Sol-leks and Laddie beside us and photo albums scattered all around. Emma was rapidly getting her memory back, although she still had not mentioned either Jaime or Boromir. Benny thought that she probably did remember them, but was blocking it out because the memories were too painful. She was remembering a lot of her childhood though, including the abuse that she suffered at the hands of the monster who called himself her father. Sometimes at night I would wake up to find her crying. All I could do was hold her and whisper comforting words until she fell asleep again. It was hard for me, seeing her like that but not really being able to help. All I could do was be there and show my support. 

One afternoon, we were looking through the photographs when we came to one of her and Jaime while they were at school. Emma stared at it for a long moment, then looked at me and back to the photograph, her eyes narrowed.

"That's the bitch who tried to steal my baby," she hissed. "She tried to come between us, didn't she? She betrayed me, more than once. I…I remember now. I thought that she was my friend…but I'm not sure that she ever really was. I hated her then and I really hate her now. She hurt me, Damon, she really hurt me."

"It's okay." I whispered, taking her in my arms and holding her close. "I know it's hard. But you have to remember that we are together now. Jaime and her family can't hurt us any more."

"I know that" she said quietly as she clung to me. "But she nearly destroyed our family, didn't she? I hate her, I just hate her so much. And I'm not sure that I can ever forgive her…"


	90. Jamie's Birthday: Ria

Life After High School - Ten Years Later  
  
By Risty and Silver  
  
Disclaimer: Uh...err...heh...Oh damn, we don't own them.  
  
Summary: ::yawn:: read and find out.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
(Ria's POV)  
  
I snuck down the hallway. It was 1am Saturday morning. I snuck into the boys' room.  
  
"Kane, Vince, wake up!" I whispered, shaking them both gently.  
  
"Wha." Kane stirred. "What's up, Ria?"  
  
"Come on!" I whispered and the boys got up. Kane rubbed his eyes as we quietly went down to the kitchen.  
  
"Ria, what's going on?"  
  
"I told you, it's mum's birthday tomorrow...or today if you want to get technical. I want you to help me decorate the kitchen. Rosie is bringing over a cake tomorrow. Dad has wrapped the presents that we got for her. It's all done, except the decorating."  
  
"Okay."  
  
So we got to work, hanging streamers and balloons, organizing the presents and I wrote up a big sign with balloons and presents, saying 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY MUM!!'  
  
Lots of people were coming; most of the people were actually parents of my friends and my brothers and sisters. Kirby had made friends with our cousins, who were five and six. She had fun at kindergarten while us older ones went to school.  
  
At about two thirty, we went back to bed, the kitchen successfully decorated.  
  
  
  
In the morning, I got up early and went into the kitchen. Kane, Vince and Dad were already there.  
  
"I'm letting your mother have a lie in. It is her 31st birthday after all." Dad said with a smile. I nodded. Just then, Todd and Brodie came running down the stairs.  
  
"She's coming! She's coming!" They said together. Dad jumped up and motioned to the sign I had made the night before. I picked up, just as Mum and the other girls came downstairs.  
  
"Happy Birthday Mum!" Us kids all cried.  
  
"Happy Birthday Jamie!" Called dad.  
  
"Happy Birthday Mrs. Baggins!" Called Kane and Vince.  
  
We spent the day organizing the party with the whole town.  
  
I know that mum had grown to love the whole town and the town had grown to love her. She was always good to her and she was good to them. This party was going to be a blast. 


	91. The future: Kane and Emma

Life After High School - Ten Years Later

By Risty and Silver

Disclaimer: Uh...err...heh...Oh damn, we don't own them.

Summary: ::yawn:: read and find out.

*****

(Kane's POV)

Mrs Baggins really seemed to have a great birthday. Billee and Legolas sent a card, as did Wendy and Colan and Kivan and Ranger, although they were all still away so they couldn't come down and see her. Vince and I both made her a card and she really seemed to like them. But when she was opening the rest of the cards at breakfast, I could see that she looked rather sad. I exchanged a glance with Ria and she shook her head. I knew what Jaime was hoping for, she was hoping for a card from my mum and of course there wasn't one. There wasn't any from anyone in our family.

"She is always doing this" Ria whispered to me. "Every year on her birthday, every Christmas. And she always gets upset when there isn't one from her. She always sends your mum one, you know."

I did know. And every year it was exactly the same. If mum opened it first, she would stare at it for a few moments and then throw it aside without saying a word. If dad or Benny reached it first, they would rip it up as soon as they knew whom it was from. They did that with her letters too and since they were the ones who usually dealt with the mail, my mum very rarely received Jaime's letters. Not that she was read them if she did. As Ria's hand gripped mine under the table and Vince gave me a quick grin, I sighed and wondered why adult's lives had to be so damn complicated…

(Emma's POV)

While the boys were away, Damon and I spent a lot of time talking about things, the past, everything that had happened recently and the future. I told him that I wasn't sure that I wanted to stay in Silverwood any more, that there were too many bad memories. He say that if I still felt that way after Christmas, then he would look for someone to buy the tavern and we would move on, maybe across the seas or wherever I wanted to go. My happiness and the children's happiness was what were important, he told me. And if moving again was what it took, then moving again was what we would do. His words reminded me of why I loved him so much and of why I fell in love with him in the first place. We also began to make the plans for our second wedding and Damon asked if there was a certain date when I wanted to do it.

"Yes" I replied without hesitation. "Christmas morning."

"Seven weeks time," he counted and then smiled at me and took my hand. "If that is what you want, my love, then that is what we will do. We shall have a Christmas day wedding."


	92. A kidnapping: Adele

Life After High School - Ten Years Later  
  
By Risty and Silver  
  
Disclaimer: Uh...err...heh...Oh damn, we don't own them.  
  
Summary: ::yawn:: read and find out.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
(Adele's POV)  
  
For the past five weeks, I had settled on the outskirts of Hobbiton with my three children. A week ago I had reporters bugging me and I had found out by accident that Boromir had died. Then a few days later I found out his parents had resurrected him. Assholes the whole lot of them.  
  
One day, I asked Janet, to go collect the mail. She went outside and was gone for quite a long time before I sent Matthew and Erica out to get her to stop playing games. But when they didn't come back in, I started to worry. I walked outside and somebody grabbed me. I tried to shriek but the somebody but a chloroform soaked rag over my nose and mouth. Before I passed out, I saw the blurry shape of Boromir's face. Everything went black.  
  
When I woke up, I was in an armchair. My hands were bound and I had a gag in my mouth. All right, that Boromir had gone to far this time. I looked around the room I was in. It wasn't familiar. But... there was another woman there that I did know. Emma Darkshield. My children were tied and gagged along with us. And so were Emma's two youngest. Well, they weren't gagged or tied to tightly. They were only little after all. At least Boromir had some sense. I shook the drowsiness out of my head. Boromir had definitely gone to far. And I was afraid of what he might do.  
  
A/N: Not very long, I know, but I can't write for long as I have exams next week and must really concentrate on studying. 


	93. The Fire: Kane, Emma and Damon

Life After High School - Ten Years Later

By Risty and Silver

Disclaimer: Uh...err...heh...Oh damn, we don't own them.

Summary: ::yawn:: read and find out.

*~*~*~*~*~*

(Kane's POV)

A few days after we had arrived at Jaime's, a group of us decided to go down to the lake. Jaime was worried because she said that she hadn't been able to get hold of Adele, but you could see that she was just trying not to worry us. Anyway, we decided to play a ball game and I was one of the catchers. Ria threw the ball high, way over my head, and it landed somewhere in the wood. I laughed and ran off to find it, telling them that I wouldn't be a minute. The ball was sitting beside a tree and as I bent over to pick it up, someone grabbed the back of my neck. Before I could cry out, a rag was pressed roughly against my face and felt my eyes closing…

When I opened them again, I couldn't hide my shock and horror. I was lying in the middle of our living room. My mum was sitting in the corner crying and I could hear Crystal screaming from one of the other rooms. Sitting opposite me were Adele and her three children, all tied up and looking as terrified as I felt. And finally my eyes fell on my real father. He had a mad look in his eyes and a can in his hands. He was throwing the stuff from the can all over the room and I realised with a start what it was. Petrol. We were in big trouble…

(Emma's POV)

Several days after Damon and I had been discussing our future, we heard that Boromir had been released from hospital and was in the care of his parents. Strangely enough, despite remembering all the times that he had hurt me in the past, I wasn't worried. I couldn't believe that he would be foolish to challenge us again, after Damon and Benny and the others had beaten him so many times. 

Two nights later, Blaze and Forrest were scouting around Silverwood, hunting for information on some thief or other who had been on their territory and Lucas and Damon were visiting contracts at the inn when Benny got called out on an urgent call. He was wary about leaving me alone, Crystal and Lance were asleep and neither of us knew where Randy and Gimli were, they were just somewhere around Silverwood. I could understand his concern, but I reassured him that I would be fine and he promised that he would be back as soon as possible. I went down with him and bolted the door after him, he promised me that when he returned, he would knock three times to let me know that it was him. As I bolted the door and started back up the stairs, I thought that I heard a noise coming from the back of the bar, where the back door was. But I shrugged off my feeling, certain that it was just my imagination. The back door was usually locked and I couldn't see why anyone would want to break in anyway. 

As I turned away to go up the stairs, someone grabbed me roughly from behind. I struggled, but whoever it was, was far too strong. Then a damp rag was pressed against my face and I fell into darkness…

When I came around, I was horrified at the sight before me. Kane, my oldest son, was lying on the sofa unconscious. Adele and her three children were tied up on the floor. I knew then that it was Boromir, even before he entered the room with a smirk on his face. How he had got them all here, Kane included, without being noticed was beyond me, but right then it didn't matter. Crystal and Lance were asleep in Damon's bedroom and mine and we were all in mortal danger. I couldn't hear sight or sound of the dogs and I just prayed that he hadn't hurt them in any way. 

"I see that you are back with us, Emma." Boromir grinned at me and reached over to touch my cheek. I turned my head away and noticed that he was holding the key to the back door. Because the windows were too high to jump out of and the front door had been bolted, I knew that we were trapped. All I could do was pray that Benny came back soon. 

"Boromir!" Adele sounded deeply distressed. "What are you doing with that petrol can?"

"Well you see," he explained casually, as Kane began to stir. "All of you in this room have made a fool out of me and now you are going to be punished for it." He dropped the petrol can in the corner and laughed. "I am going to light this place up and then we are all going to die. All of you, all of the people I have ever loved, are going to die with me. Right here in this very room."

"Boromir" I pleaded. "Don't do this. You don't have to do this. We can talk, we can all talk and work something out."

"No" he shook his head and grabbed Kane, pulling him upright. I got to my feet and flung myself at him, but he hit me across the face and I fell backwards, landing heavily on the floor. "I don't want to talk to you. You left me, Emma, you started all this. We could have been happy, we all could have been happy! But no, I wasn't enough for you!"

Kane pulled himself free and briefly glanced at me. I knew what he wanted; he wanted me to keep Boromir busy. So I did, I knelt there and called him every name under the sun. He hit me again and again, but it didn't matter. In the corner, Kane had pulled out his penknife and was busy cutting the bounds of Adele and her children. When Boromir finally realised that it had been a set-up, he was furious. Giving me one last kick in the ribs, he lit a match, pulled open the door and threw it out onto the landing. The flames caught the petrol and went up instantly. It was blocking the stairs, our only escape route. Within just a few seconds, it was burning away nicely and Boromir knew it because he slumped down in the corner and smiled to himself.

"This is the end," he muttered. "We are going."

He was right of course. Perhaps we could have gotten down the stairs, but it would have been stupid to risk it. 

"Get in one of the bedrooms!" I yelled to the kids. "And shut the door. Try not to breath too much."

They did as they were told, the four of them and Adele hurried into Benny's bedroom, which was next door to the kitchen and shut the door behind them. I shut the living room door, leaving Boromir slumped on the floor and hurried into my bedroom where both of my babies were screaming blue murder. I shut that door too and placed the two of them on the bed, wrapping them up in blankets before banging on the window.

"Help!" I screamed. "Fire! Please, help us!"

(Damon's POV)

The meeting between us and the men we were supposed to meet went on for a long time. We couldn't seem to agree on anything, they were offering us a ridiculously low price for the tavern and Lucas and I spent a long time pointing out all the things that they would actually be getting for their money. Finally they got up and went away, saying that they would think it over and let me know. The two of us had a soft drink before deciding that it was time to get home. Opening the door, I collided with Jaime, who seemed to be hysterical, and Frodo, who seemed almost as bad. Through their tears, I managed to gather that not only had Adele and her children disappeared, but Kane had also vanished. I admit that when she told me that, I really wanted to kill her. We had put our children in their care and this had happened. But I knew that the blame did not lie completely in their hands, it was Emma and I who were really to blame for not being better parents.

"We have to get home," I said urgently, turning to Lucas. Benny had dropped by earlier to tell me that he had been called out and that Emma was home alone, and I had a horrible feeling that she was in danger. However, as we were heading out of the door, Blaze and Forrest came running up to us, followed closely by Randy and Gimli.

"The tavern!" Blaze yelled. "It's on fire!"

"Shit!" I pushed Jaime aside and ran after them, not caring if the hobbits followed or not. Benny met us when we were almost there, his face pale, and several of the villagers had gathered around to see what was going on. As Benny, Lucas and I ran to the front of our home, I saw Emma banging on the window. Even as I watched, she doubled over and began to cough. 

"Damon" she cried as she managed to force the window open a few inches. "Thank heavens you're here. Boromir…Boromir is in the living room and I'm trapped in here with Crystal and Lance. Adele, Kane and her children are in Benny's bedroom."

"Where is the fire, Em?" Benny was trying to keep calm but his voice was shaking. I was terrified too, no doubt he had used petrol or something to start the fire and that was bad, but if the fire also reached the bar…

"On the landing and the stairs" my wife answered quickly and then began coughing again. "The doors are too hot to open now, we are all trapped."

"I'm coming in" Benny told her. "Just hang on a moment."

I paused for a second, unsure of what to do. Ever since I was a boy, I have always been scared of fire. But in this case, love for my family overcame my fear and I put my hand on his arm.

"I'm coming in with you," I told him. "The rest of you stay out here. We'll bring them out. Don't worry."

Together, Benny and I threw all our weight at the door and it cracked and splintered, allowing us to force it open completely. As soon as it was open, Sol-leks, Laddie and Prince crawled out, too weak to stand. I think they had been drugged, but I couldn't worry about them right now. I ordered Lucas to take care of them, while Benny and I battled through the flames. The heat was terrible, even though the fire had not yet reached the bottom of the stairs, I could feel the heat from the doorway. The right side of the staircase was not as bad as the left side and I figured that if we hurried, we might just be able to get them out. 

"Get Emma and the babies!" Benny ordered as we reached the top of the staircase and were forced to put our arms up to protect our faces from the heat. "I'll get Adele and the kids."

It was rather a blur after that. I got my two babies and hurried outside with them, where I saw Benny lay an unconscious Adele on the ground along with one of her children, a little girl. However, I couldn't wait to see if she was okay for I had to get to Emma. Again, I hurried up the stairs with Benny just behind me. Emma was dizzy and unable to stand up properly. I hoisted her over my shoulder, thankful that she didn't weigh much and together we made it outside. Laying Emma on the ground, Benny dropped Adele's two children and took over. After a moment, she sputtered and got unsteadily to her feet.

"Where's Kane?" she asked, looking around her. "Damon, where is Kane?"

"He was right behind me" Benny started, looking around. Then his eyes met mine and we realised what had happened. "Do you want me to go in?" he asked. I shook my head.

"I'll go" I told him and was running to the door before he could answer. The fire was spreading now, down the stairs and across the wooden bar. I knew that we didn't have much time.

I found Kane crouched by the living room door, only half conscious. I scooped him up with one arm and kicked open the door. Boromir was in an even worse state than Kane, when he looked at me, his eyes were unfocused.

"Can you stand?" I asked him, gently placing Kane on the floor and hurrying over to him.

"My head's spinning" he told me as I gripped his arm and tried to pull him to his feet. "I can't see straight."

"You're lucky to be alive," I told him. "Now come on, let's get out of here."

Putting one arm around him in order to steady him, I scoped Kane up in my other arm and we made our way towards the doorway. 

"We live to fight another day yet." Boromir said quietly. Suddenly, the flames spread to the petrol can…

(Emma's POV)

Everyone waited anxiously for Damon to come out. Frodo and Jaime were desperately trying to comfort Adele and the children and Lucas had the two little ones. Blaze and Benny stood either side of me, their arms around me. I wasn't bothered about Boromir, but I wanted my husband and my oldest son. I just wanted them out here with me, to know that my family was safe. We had suffered too much heartache already, surely fate would not be so cruel as to inflict more upon us.

The explosion was sudden and unexpected and the force of it shattered all the glass in the windows. This was followed quickly by a loud crash, as if something heavy was falling and another loud explosion from down the stairs. 

"Damon," I whispered, looking at the door, willing him to appear there, to be alive. "Kane." Suddenly realisation hit me. "No!" I screamed, trying desperately to get to the door. Benny and Blaze held me back until I finally gave up and collapsed sobbing in Benny's arms as the flames steadily consumed our home and the sirens in the distance told us that help had finally arrived…

*****

Aren't I evil, leaving you with a cliffhanger like this? Are Damon, Boromir and Kane dead, or did they somehow manage to survive. All yours, Risty!


	94. Rekindling an old friendship: Jamie

Life After High School - Ten Years Later  
  
By Risty and Silver  
  
Disclaimer: Uh...err...heh...Oh damn, we don't own them.  
  
Summary: ::yawn:: read and find out.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
(Jamie's POV)  
  
I screamed when the explosion rang out. Emma was hysterical. It took Randy and Gimli to hold her back. Adele was unconscious and lying on the ground. Janet, Matthew and Erica were crying and huddled round her, trying to wake her up.  
  
But then, I saw a movement in one of the downstairs windows.  
  
"Look!" I yelled, my voice hoarse. "The window!"  
  
The glass was broken from the force of the explosion and there was movement beyond the smoke of the fire. Out of the window, a small figure crawled out . . .  
  
"KANE!" Emma screamed and ran toward her son, grabbing him in a hug and sobbing madly into his shoulder.  
  
"M-mum . . ." Kane trailed off.  
  
"What's wrong, baby?" Emma asked, worried.  
  
"Boromir and Dad are fighting in there. I got out the window. Dad and I jumped behind the couch before the petrol can exploded. Boromir rolled in the cupboard under the stairs. Then Dad and him began to fight. They're still in there."  
  
Kurt, fortunately who had been staying in Silverwood for a couple of days with his girlfriend. He had heard the commotion and ran toward the Inn. He had his bag with him, well, actually a first aid kit. He tended to Kane, who had a few burns, nothing serious.  
  
I stood by Emma, knowing she was to worried to be in the 'no zone' with me.  
  
There was more movement behind the smoke. If one listened carefully, you could hear faint grunts and moans as the two men fought each other. Suddenly, the door banged open and Damon staggered out, holding his side, which was bleeding.  
  
"DAMON!" Emma hugged him hard, crying hysterically.  
  
I came forward. "Where's Boromir?" I asked.  
  
"He's in there. I think he's dead."  
  
I must have looked relieved, because Damon managed to smile at me. I stuck out a hand. He shook it as firemen began to put out the fire.  
  
When the fire was completely out, and everything had cooled down, Benny and I went into the house, which was blackened to a crisp.  
  
As we looked around the room where the fight had taken place, I doubled over as the putrid smell of charred flesh caught me off guard. Then I saw the burnt and charred corpse of Boromir. Another explosion must have brought him to meet his maker.  
  
Benny gave the corpse a well-aimed kick in the ribs and helped me out. I think he and Damon had forgiven me - for now.  
  
When we got out of the house, we found Damon, Kane, Emma, Adele, Erica, Matthew and Janet all being treated for burns and smoke inhalation. Frodo and I went to the Lake Town hospital with our friends and waited anxiously while they were treated. Kane, and the two younger ones were in the children's ward. Damon and Emma were in the ward next over. I entered the room, after Amy had told me that Emma had been asking for me.  
  
"Emma?" I whispered.  
  
"Jamie?" Emma said softly, opening her eyes.  
  
"Yeah. It's me. How are you feeling?"  
  
"Sore." I smiled.  
  
"Well, you rest up. Benny told me that you guys are renewing your wedding vows on Christmas day."  
  
"Yes. We are." Damon said, looking at me. "Jamie, I - I just wanted to say sorry for the way I've treated you over the last couple of years. I guess I just hated you for what you did to Emma."  
  
"I understand that." I nodded. "And if you don't want to see me ever again, I understand. I'll say good bye."  
  
"On the contrary," Emma said. "We want to know if we can make a Christmas party in Hobbiton with your family."  
  
I grinned slightly. "To make up for the disastrous one that we had when Ria was one?"  
  
"I guess you could say that."  
  
"Well, you guys have talked about this quite a bit. I'll come back in a couple of days with Vince and Ria so they can see Kane and the other two, okay?"  
  
"Okay." Emma said, smiling.  
  
"Oh yeah. I almost forgot. Frodo went back home yesterday while you were being treated and brought this back for you Emma." With that, I handed over the photo album that we had shared so many memories in high school with. I had conveniently taken out every picture of Boromir, and ripped him out of the group photos.  
  
"I've made copies, so you can keep my old photo album."  
  
Emma looked at the photos and began to cry. I hugged her.  
  
  
  
~++~++~++~++~++~  
  
A few days later, I brought Vince and Ria back to Lake Town. While they talked to Kane in the Children's Ward, I sat beside Emma and we went through the photo album. We laughed at the old photos. The one of us dressed as hippies, the one of Jake getting out of the shower in a models pose, the one of Billee in his boxers. I told Emma that the time I had had amnesia, I had the photo album to remind me of the good times.  
  
Later, Billee, Legolas, Randy Gimli, and a few others came to visit. They were looking through the photo album and came across the two most popular photos.  
  
It as the photo of Randy 'picking a winner' and the other photo of Gimli picking out a wedgie.  
  
They pretended to grow mad at us when they saw those photos, but it made us all crack up laughing again. 


	95. Lifechanging Plans: Benny and Damon

Life After High School - Ten Years Later

By Risty and Silver

Disclaimer: Uh...err...heh...Oh damn, we don't own them.

Summary: ::yawn:: read and find out.

*~*~*~*~*~*

(Benny's POV)

The days following the fire were difficult for all of us. We had lost our home, most of our possessions and our sources of income. Elrond offered all of us, Randy and Gimli included, rooms in Rivendell for as long as we needed them, but it wasn't the same. Kane was very quiet and very subdued when he came home from the hospital, and he would not talk about what had happened. Although he viewed Damon as his real father, I knew that the death of Boromir had hit him hard, and I completely understood that. Damon was also badly affected; he blamed himself for not doing more to help him get out.

"He wasn't evil, Benny," he explained when we were talking about it one evening. "He was just ill. Like Jonnie and my mother. He didn't deserve to die and I can't hate him, not after everything he's done. I just feel so guilty that I didn't do more to get him out."

I tried to reassure him that it wasn't his fault, but I have no idea whether I got through to him or not. He was back to his state of depression and I just prayed that he wouldn't do anything stupid. Surprisingly, Emma was also taking it hard, although she wouldn't show it. One day, when I was visiting alone, I caught her crying. She looked embarrassed, but I quickly reassured her that it wasn't a crime to be sad.

"He hurt me so much" she told me. "And I know that I should hate him, but…but he wasn't always like that. I loved him once and we had so many good times together. It was my fault that he turned out like this, mine and Damon's."

"That's not true," I said at once, taking her hand. "Sure, he was upset. But after all these years, you would think that he would have at least tried to get over it. It wasn't anyone's fault, Em, it was just one of those things. So" I went on. "I see that you and Jaime are getting on better."

"A little" she agreed. "I'll never completely forgive her, but the recent events have shown that life is too short to hate people forever. I know that you and Damon are making an effort too and I really appreciate that."

"Well our friendship is in the past," I said honestly. "And Damon will never like her, any of them. But we try for your sake. You know that the others will never accept Damon though, Jake, Baz, Julie and the rest." I spoke the truth; I knew that they blamed her and Damon for Boromir's drinking and his depression. Still, who cared what they thought? I didn't, that was for sure.

(Damon's POV)

Three days after Emma and I were released from hospital, Emma called a family meeting. The children were all there, including Galia who had come as soon as she had heard about the fire, myself, Benny, Lucas, Blaze, Forrest and Randy and Gimli. Quite a crowd of us. Emma sat in silence for a moment and then took out a letter.

"I think that you will agree," she said quietly. "That none of us have much to stay here for any more. And I don't want to stay around, Silverwood, Rivendell, Hobbiton; they all hold too many memories for me. I received a letter from my mother this morning, she wants us to go over the sea and visit her. The houses are not expensive over there; there are plenty of jobs and a good school for the children. It's a long way away, but I want to go. I want us all to go over there and build a new life for ourselves, away from all the stuff that has happened. Galia will have to leave school and I'll have a few friends who I will be sad to leave, but it is a small price to pay for a new beginning."

"If it is what you want" I agreed. "You're right, there is little to keep us here now."

"Sounds good to me" Benny nodded. "You know that I'll follow you anywhere."

"We're moving?" Vince smiled. "That's cool." Galia smiled too, but Kane said nothing. I ruffled his hair and he managed a shaky smile, but that was all. 

"What the hell," Lucas looked at Blaze and Forrest and all three of them nodded. "Count us in. If you'll have us of course."

"Of course we will" Damon said at once. "Randy, Gimli?"

"Even us?" Randy sounded surprised and Benny laughed. 

"Of course, you idiots" he told them. "You've proven yourself to be on our side recently and we aren't leaving you here to get into even more trouble."

"So, it looks like we are all going then" I said, reaching down to pet Sol-leks. He, Laddie and Prince had survived, although barely, but Jack had died in the fire, a fact that saddened us all a great deal. "I'll have to book tickets and we'll see what belongings we can find from the house, although don't expect much because a large part of the upstairs was destroyed in the fire. So, when do you want to go?"

Emma paused and looked thoughtful. It was just three weeks until Christmas, when we were supposed to renew our wedding vows and Billee and Legolas were due to get 'married'. However, ours wouldn't happen just yet since none of us had the money and we certainly weren't going to borrow or accept offers of cash from friends. It just wasn't us. 

"If we go soon" she said finally. "Then we can get settled and maybe me, you and Benny could come back for a few days just after Christmas to come to the wedding. I want to say goodbye to my brothers before we go, and it might take them a couple of days to get down, but…as soon as possible, I want to go as soon as possible."

We all agreed with that and the meeting broke up, with Emma going off to tell Billee and Legolas what we had decided. I knew that they would be sad, but I was sure that they would realise it was for the best. Meanwhile, I immediately called Gondor and was informed that there was a boat leaving in four days time. I booked us all tickets and went off to tell the others that we were really going…


	96. Goodbye: Ria

Life After High School - Ten Years Later  
  
By Risty and Silver  
  
Disclaimer: Uh...err...heh...Oh damn, we don't own them.  
  
Summary: ::yawn:: read and find out.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
(Ria's POV)  
  
A few days after Mum had taken me to see Kane in hospital, he rang me at home.  
  
"Ria, we're moving." He said. He sounded really sad.  
  
"When?" I asked, shocked by the news. "Why are you going?"  
  
"In a few days, and because mum doesn't want to live here anymore."  
  
"No! Don't go! I'll miss you to much."  
  
"I'll miss you too."  
  
I told mum. She seemed sad but understood Emma's intentions. She drank a lot of coffee that day.  
  
The few days passed quickly and Mum and our whole family went to the docks to see Emma and her family off.  
  
Mum was crying but only slightly. I think Emma was surprised when Mum hugged her. But she hugged back and Kane and I hugged. I kissed him. Causing half-hearted wolf whistles from my brothers and sister and Vince and Galia. I began to cry and hugged all of them hard. I think I'd miss Galia after Kane. She was the greatest friend I had when I was in Silverwood.  
  
I stayed in my room for days on end after that day. Kane had given me his temporary address. At least I could write him.  
  
But all the time I was in my room, I would look at the school photo that was taken while Kane and Vince were attending our school.  
  
All I remember really is being really depressed for the longest time. It would take a long time to get me out of it...  
  
A/N ahh what the hell..I think I might wrap up my end of this story soon and do my next chappie for 'start of a friendship'. That is...if Silver agrees, if she's not busy with he H&A fic. BTW guys, read her H&A fic, it's really good! 


	97. A New Beginning: Emma

Life After High School - Ten Years Later

By Risty and Silver

Disclaimer: Uh...err...heh...Oh damn, we don't own them.

Summary: ::yawn:: read and find out.

*~*~*~*~*~*

(Emma's POV)

Billee, Legolas and Elrond were very upset that we had decided to go, Billee especially, but they gradually came round to the idea. They understood that it was just something that we had to do. My brothers also found it difficult, we hadn't always been close, but we had grown closer over the last two or three years and they were very fond of the children. But I promised them all that we, Damon, Benny and I were definitely coming back for the wedding and that made them a little happier.

Jaime was quite upset too, and I could also understand that. We had been getting on well recently and I know that she hoped we could get our friendship back on track. Perhaps we could have done, I had spoken the truth when I said that I didn't hate her, but I couldn't stay. Going away would be a chance for us to put everything behind us and start again. And we all needed that.

It was a very emotional departure. Billee, Legolas and Elrond came to see us off, as did Jaime and the family and Kivan and Ranger. My elven friends and my brothers hugged each of us in turn. Kane and Vince said goodbye to their friends, while I hugged Ria. I was shocked when Jaime hugged me, but I returned the hug and then hugged Frodo too. Benny, Lucas and Damon shook hands with them both and then we all got on the boat. Our friends all stood on the dock waving as the boat pulled away. We stood on the deck and waved back. I couldn't help crying a little, we were leaving so much behind after all, and Damon and Benny both put an arm around my shoulders. Vince also had tears in his eyes and was gripping Kane's hand. My oldest son just looked slight ahead of him, his face pale and unblinking, his hair blowing everywhere in the wind. But neither of them said a word, even when the docks and the people we cared for vanished from sight…It was over now, we were going to build a new life for ourselves and there was no going back. 


End file.
